The New Girl In Town
by Raxces
Summary: Marco Díaz, un chico común, en un vecindario común, de una ciudad como cualquier otra, pero algo esta por suceder en la vida de marco, pues una chica nueva a llegado a la ciudad, y sera nada mas y nada menos que su nueva vecina de junto. A.U.
1. Capitulo 1

**The New Girl in Town**

 **Capitulo 1: "Mariposas" llegando a la ciudad**

Marco Díaz, un chico común, en un vecindario común, de una ciudad como cualquier otra, el chico despertaba pesadamente, después de una noche en vela viendo series y chateando con sus amigos, lo típico para un chico de 17 años.

Comenzó su rutina normal de todos los días, bueno, casi todos los días, las vacaciones de verano comenzaron hace una semana, por lo que el chico no escatimaba en quedarse despierto hasta tarde y levantarse un poco menos temprano de lo habitual, pero después de tan pesado año escolar en la preparatoria, se tenía bien merecido un respiro. El castaño se levantó e hizo su cama, preparo su ropa limpia para comenzar el día y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, el joven al salir con la toalla se acercó al espejo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Porque no puedo tener barba? - decía el chico mientras observa el escaso bello facial que tenía sobre su labio superior. - Con ese bigote parezco un puberto todavía.

El chico tomo su rastrillo y comenzó a quitar el poco bello que tenía.

-Mucho mejor- Dijo el chico, mientras disponía a salir a su habitación para cambiarse.

El moreno se puso unos jeans negros ajustados y una playera blanca, un conjunto básico pero que el chico utilizaba sobre todo cuando se quedaba en casa.

Bajo las escaleras esperando encontrar a sus padres teniendo el desayuno listo como siempre, pero al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba ahí.

\- Que curioso...- dijo el moreno mientras alzaba una ceja - Tal vez salieron a comprar algo.

El chico vio sobre la mesa un plato cubierto con papel de aluminio y una nota pegada, el chico la tomo curioso y leyó.

 _Tu padre y yo iremos a presentarnos con los nuevos vecinos de al lado, te dejamos el desayuno listo, quería despertarte pero supongo que te quedaste despierto hasta tarde, preferí no molestarte, si la comida ya está tibia puedes calentarla en el microondas._

 _Mama._

-Nuevos vecinos?- marco se extrañó, así que se asomó en la vengan para ver la casa de al lado, efectivamente un camión de mudanzas se encontraba ahí, mientras su padre y un hombre de cabello y barba claras bajaban cajas mientras charlaban.

El chico se dirigió a la cocina para calentar su desayuno, mientras comía, saco su teléfono para ver si tenía alguna notificación, el moreno vio que tenía un mensaje de su amigo Ferguzon;

 _Qué onda marco, oye..._

 _No podre acompañarte a ver la película, me surgió un pendiente familiar, lo siento, te diría que le avisaras a Alfonso pero se fue con su familia de vacaciones esta mañana, lo siento amigo, será la próxima._

\- Agh, perfecto, supongo que me quedare en casa todo el dia.- Resoplo el chico con algo de disgusto. Marco no era del tipo de personas que se enojaban cuando algo no sale como quieren, pero si sentía mucha pereza solo de pensar en pasar la tarde sin hacer nada, tendría que inventarse algo que hacer para matar el tiempo, era curioso como estuvo todo el semestre deseando unas vacaciones y ahora que las tenía el aburrimiento era abismal algunos días.

El chico comenzó a lavar los platos que había sucios, y al terminar se dirigió al sofá para ver televisión, con suerte encontraría algo bueno que ver, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de tomar el control recordó que sus padres estaban con los vecinos, y ya tenía un bien rato que se habían ido, se preguntó que estarían haciendo, así que salió de casa a ver si su padre seguía con el nuevo vecino.

Al salir de casa marco se percató de que el camión de mudanza ya no estaba, pensó que tal vez sus padres ya no estaba ahí, pero lo descarto al ver que el auto de sus padres seguía aparcado.

Marco se acercó a la cerca de madera que dividía ambas propiedades, observando la entrada de la casa de sus vecinos.

\- Buscas a tus padres?

 _-_ Wow!- El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz, al ver de dónde provenía pudo observar a una chica sentada en una silla fuera de la casa, frente a una de las ventanas, una chica de cabello rubio, tés blanca, ojos azules como el cielo, aparentaba tener la misma edad que el chico. Todo lo anterior podría ser suficiente para que cualquier persona la considerada bella, pero lo que al chico embelesó, fue la sonrisa que ella tenía dibujada en su rostro, despidiendo un aura de confianza, fresca y cálida a la vez.

-Perdona, te asuste? - dijo la rubia muy tranquila y con la misma sonrisa.

-Yo... Lo siento, no vi que estabas ahí... Soy...- El chico pretendía presentarse, pero fue interrumpido, sin ver por donde caminaba, topó con la pequeña cerca.

\- Marco Díaz- dijo la chica soltando una pequeña risa al ver lo distraído que era el chico.- Tus padres ya se presentaron con nosotros.

-Oh sí, me avisaron en una nota, lamento no haber venido antes con ellos.- El chico rodeo la cerca para llega hasta donde estaba la chica.

\- No te preocupes.- contesto la chica con amabilidad- Mi nombre es Star por cierto.

-Star... Es un placer.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano.

\- El placer es mío- Contestó la chica correspondiendo el apretó de manos - Quieres sentarte? - le dijo la rubia al chico mientras se apartaba hacia un lado para que pudiera tomar asiento.

\- Seguro- Exclamo el chico.- y dime, vienen de muy lejos o eres de por aquí?

\- Bueno, venimos de una pequeña ciudad al norte de echo creek, Mewni Ville, no se si la conozcas.

\- Oh sí, he oído hablar de ella.

\- Si bueno... No es una ciudad glamorosa, pero es tranquila, aunque algo pequeña.

\- Y porque decidieron mudarse?

\- Mi padre es dueño de un sembradío de maíz en las afueras de echo creek, pero papá casi nunca estaba con mamá y conmigo por viajar hasta la otra punta de la ciudad, al final lo mas conveniente era que viviéramos en echo Creek que esta mas cerca.

\- Entiendo- Dijo el chico asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Si, aunque, la casa en la que vivíamos ha pertenecido a la familia de mi madre por décadas, fue muy difícil dejarla para poder venir aquí.- Dijo la chica con un tono un poco mas apagado pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

\- Oh...Lamento escuchar eso - dijo marco al darse cuenta del cambio de tono de la chica- No te preocupes, se sentirán como en casa de inmediato, les encantara la ciudad.

\- Eso espero- Contesto la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Y qué te parece el vecindario?- Dijo el chico mientras miraba el resto de las casas.

\- Parece tranquilo, con gente amable- dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba una mirada al chico, a lo cual el no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Si supongo que si- el chico soltó una leve risa, que denotaba un poco su nerviosismo.

Ambos chicos estaban ahí sentados, disfrutando de la brisa de verano, algo curioso ya que aunque ella acababa de conocer al chico, no sentía que estuvieran en un silencio incómodo.

-Querida, podrías traerme... Oh,no sabía que tenías compañía - Una mujer de alta estatura y de cabello azul grisáceo salió de la puerta principal, y observo a ambos. - Tu debes Marco,verdad?

\- Asi es, Marco Díaz para servirle. Es un placer- Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a la mujer.

\- El placer es mío Marco, soy Moon Butterfly, veo que ya conociste a mi hija.- Dijo la Sra Butterfly sonriendo y mirando de reojo a su hija.

-Si algo así- respondió Marco soltando una muy leve risa.

-Espero no te moleste, ella puede ser muy impulsiva e hiperactiva.

\- Mamá! - Star replicó a su madre por hablar así en frente del chico que acababa de conocer.

\- Tranquila hija, solo le estaba avisando a lo que se atiene si quiere ser tu amigo, o algo mas...

-Mama!- Dijo la chica con un sonrojo notable.

\- Umm... - Marco no podía decir nada, el también se sentía apenado, pero tomaba la situación con humor.

Moon reía entre dientes mientras tomaba el hombro de su hija- Estoy bromeando hija, y lo siento Marco, espero no te sientas comprometido, pero no te preocupes, cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta que es encantadora.

-Mama, no deberías estar charlando con los Diaz en la cocina?- dijo la rubia mientras hacía un puchero por el comportamiento de su madre, aunque ella bien sabía que las dos solían llevarse así.

-Oh, es verdad eso venía a decirte, podrías ir por algo de leche? Necesitamos un poco para el café.

-Umm... No conozco bien el lugar mamá, supongo que tendrás que prestarme el auto para dar una vuelta y...

-No, sabes que no puedes usar el auto.

-Oh por favor mama! Hace un año que obtuve mi licencia y nunca he conducido tu auto.

-Solo emergencias Star, ya sabes la regla.

-Bien.- resopló la chica viéndose vencida por los argumentos de su madre, la chica nk entendía como en la más mínima discusión Moon siempre salía victoriosa.

-Hay una tienda de autoservicio cerca, podría acompañarte si quieres.- Dijo marco proponiendo su solución para el "dilema" de la chica.

-Eso sería genial, gracias! - dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

-Muy amable de tu parte Marco, cuídala bien, si? Y ojo con ella, ya dije que es muy impulsiva.

-Mama! Que mosco te pico hoy?

\- Ninguno, solo estoy de buen humor- Dijo la mujer cubriéndose la boca delicadamente escondiendo una risa. -Anda ve, ya sabes que tu padre necesita su taza de café matutina.

-Si bueno... Vamos Marco!

-Claro, enseguida volvemos Sra Butterfly!

Moon se despedía de los chicos alzando la mano y se dispuso a entrar a la casa.

Los dos caminaban por la acera rumbo a la tienda, mientras caminaban ambos miraban al otro de vez en cuando, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaban los dos apartaban la misma, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Y dime Star, estudias?

-Por supuesto, acabo de terminar el segundo año de preparatoria, tú?

\- Que coincidencia, yo también!

\- De verdad? Vaya suerte la mía.- Dijo la chica con un tono muy alegre.

\- Porque lo dices?

-Bueno, me imagino que vas a la academia de echo creek cierto?

\- Si así es, ingresaras ahí?

-Sip, en unas semanas tengo que preparar todo para mi inscripción.

\- Entonces, es posible que seamos compañeros de clase?- dijo el chico alegremente mientras levantando su mano

\- Con suerte si- dijo la chica mientras soltaba una risa y chocaba si palma con la del moreno.

-Bien aquí estamos.- Dijo el chico mientras se detenía en seco, la rubia no se percató en que momento llegaron a la tienda.

Ambos entraron, mientras charlaban de diferentes cosas, se dirigieron al área donde estaba refrigerado todo lo embotellado, la chica tomó el litro de leche que necesitaba y pagaron en caja, seguido de esto ambos salieron y caminaron de vuelta a casa de Star.

\- Entonces cinta roja?

\- Yep, toda una máquina de golpes

-Uy, un chico malo. - dijo Star riendo un poco.

-Así es nena, mejor ten cuidado con el chico peligro- Dijo Marco en un tono evidentemente exagerado, a lo que los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

\- Y dime Star, cuáles son tus hobbys? - Pregunto el chico con curiosidad

-Bueno, me gusta escuchar música, y bailar.

\- Enserio? Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-Es algo tonto, me gusta el pop para adolescentes, tu sabes, no es profundo ni novedoso pero me gusta.

\- No! Claro que no es tonto, a mi también me encanta el género.

-De verdad? Cuál es tu artista favorito?

\- No es un artista como tal, son un grupo, se llaman love...

-Sentence?!

-A ti también?- Dijo el chico sorprendido

-Los adoro! Amo a Justin Towers!

-Yo también!

-... Eh? Amas a Justin Towers?

-No!... Bueno si pero no asi, son mi banda favorita de todos los tiempos.

-Sabes, tengo todos sus discos, y uno de ellos autografiado!

-No es verdad! Que envidia!

-Te lo mostrare cuando lleguemos si? Tengo una caja de mudanza únicamente para mis cosas de Love sentence.

-Me encantaría ver tu pequeño tesoro- dijo marco entre risas.

Marco y Star llegaron a la casa de los Butterfly, al entrar ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, al entrar los padres de cada uno charlaban.

-Marco! Saluda al señor River!

-Señor River- Marco le tendió la mano al padre de Star- Es un placer conocerlo.

-Mucho gusto chico.- le correspondió el apretón y además le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

-Marco, porque no ayudas a Star a subir sus cosas?- Sugirió Angie Díaz,la madre de Marco.

-Oh no no se moleste, de verdad.- Dijo Star apenada.

\- No pasa nada, lo hare con gusto. - Dijo marco sonriéndole a Star.

\- Mi hijo es muy perfeccionista, apuesto que te ayudara a aprovechar espacio en tu habitación con tus muebles.

-Papa!- Dijo Marco algo apenado.

-Es una virtud mijo!

-Vamos Star, ya quiero ver tu colección de Love Sentence

-Claro vamos!- ambos chicos subieron al cuarto de Star.

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Marco y Star de ser unos completos extraños pasaron a bailar y cantar las canciones de love sentence a todo volumen, mientras tanto los padres de ambos charlaban en la cocina.

\- Parece que se llevan bien- Dijo river al escuchar el escándalo que hacían su hija y su nuevo amigo.

-Así parece ser- contesto El señor Diaz

-Querido, ya casi es hora.

\- Oh es verdad, disculpen que nos excusemos asi de repente, tenemos que ir a una exposición a ofrecer mis pinturas para ponerlas en venta.

-Oh claro, olvide que lo habían mencionado - Dijo Moon recordando entre tantas cosas que habían charlado que Rafael se dedicaba a pintar cuadros y esculpid para vender sus piezas.

\- Debemos hablarle a marco para que baje y vaya a casa.

\- Sabe, si gustan pueden dejar que Marco se quede.- Dijo la sra Butterfly

-Oh no queremos importunarlos, sabemos que lo de la mudanza es algo pesado- Contesto el Sr Diaz

-No se preocupen, es un gusto tenerlo aquí, se ve que es bien muchacho, además... - el señor River guardo silencio para escuchar a los jóvenes haciendo escandalo arriba,- no parece que el chico tenga ganas de irse.

-Como dejamos Mewni Ville, Star dejo muchos amigos atrás, y se ve que tener la compañía de Marco hace que no se sienta sola.- Completo Moon, -Si le da permiso puede quedarse mas tiempo, no se preocupen.

-Bien, en ese caso nosotros nos retiramos, enserio les agradecemos su amabilidad.- termino por decir la Sra Diaz

-Y nosotros su bienvenida - Contesto Moon amablemente

Los Diaz se despidieron cortésmente y se retiraron.

 _ **Más tarde, cuarto de Star...**_

\- Y es por eso que no estoy seguro si su siguiente gira será tan buena como la anterior. - Termino de decir Marco.

-Vaya, si que tienes un argumento.- Dijo Star entre risas mientras

Después de un rato cantando y bailando, se concentraron en acomodar las cosas de atar en sus respectivos lugares.

\- Donde pongo esto Star?- dijo Marco mientras sostenía una caja de cartón algo pequeña, como del tamaño de dos cajas de zapatos.

-Que co... Oh cuidado con esa... Es algo...

La caja de la nada se abrió por debajo dejando de caer todo su contenido.

-Frágil... - Termino de decir Star.

\- Lo lamento enserio! De.. Déjame ayudarte a levantarlo.

\- No importa... Déjalo ahí...- Star tenía un tono notablemente triste, muy diferente al que tuvo el resto del día.

-Star? Está todo bien?

\- Si si... Es solo que.. Es algo que no quería ver.

Marco observo que la caja estaba muy maltratada, algo mohosa y casi inservible, obviamente Star la tenía en un lugar bien escondida, y no solía abrirla a menudo.

\- Sé que nos conocemos de nada, pero si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy para escuchar.- Dijo Marco en un uno comprensivo

\- Es una historia algo larga, y no muy feliz, mejor sigamos recogiendo si? Necesitare tus consejos para mover los muebles porque soy un desastre con mi habitación!- Dijo Star cambiando su tono a uno más alegre.

Marco miro a la chica, sabía que algo tenia, pero de eso se preocuparía mas adelante, cuando ella quisiera hablar.

Ambos comenzaron a acomodar las cosas de Star , mientras en el suelo ya hacían unas cuantas cartas, un collar de corazón partido a la mitad... Y una diadema roja con cuernos.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Bueno chicos, ya sé que he estado muy desaparecido últimamente, pero quería compartirles este fic que escribí en mis ratos libres, la idea me llegó al ver la imagen que tiene como portada (Aclaro que no es mia, solo la edite un poco, y no se quién es el artista, sorry!)**


	2. Capitulo 2: Promesas

**Bienvenidos una vez más! Hoy les tengo un nuevo episodio de The New Girl in Town, pero antes quiero agradecerle a** __**por su gran a poyo, y más importante a un por su guiño o cameo que hizo de este fic en su historia** _ **Una Ciudad llamada Eco Arroyo**_ , **Les recomiendo que lean esta y sus otras historias, te mando un saludo.**

 _ **Anteriormente en The New Girl in Town…**_

 _\- Es una historia algo larga, y no muy feliz, mejor sigamos recogiendo si? Necesitare tus consejos para mover los muebles porque soy un desastre con mi habitación!- Dijo Star cambiando su tono a uno más alegre._

 _Marco miro a la chica, sabía que algo tenia, pero de eso se preocuparía más adelante, cuando ella quisiera hablar._

 _Ambos comenzaron a acomodar las cosas de Star , mientras en el suelo ya hacían unas cuantas cartas, un collar de corazón partido a la mitad... Y una diadema roja con cuernos._

 _ **Casa de los Butterfly, habitación de Star.**_

-Vaya! Realmente se ve espacioso! Gracias por ayudarme con los muebles marco!- Star se encontraba admirando el gran trabajo que lograron hacer, pues su habitación se veía lo suficiente mente grande y bien ordenada.

-Es un gusto ayudarte Star, además me encanta tener todo en orden, por eso se tanto cual es la mejor manera de organizar las cosas.- Era verdad, desde pequeño Marco siempre fue muy cuidadoso y ordenado, bien recordaba que cuando tenía 14 años la gente no paraba de llamarlo chico seguridad, pero con el tiempo él se fue acostumbrando y la gente lo fue dejando pasar, haciendo que la limpieza, el orden y la prevención fueran propiedades ya características de Marco Díaz, las cuales hasta cierto punto eran convenientes en ciertas situaciones, como saber controlar una fiesta, ser buen líder organizando y dividiendo el trabajo en equipo cuando de la escuela se trataba, sus padres nunca tenían problemas porque la casa estuviera desordenada, los Díaz escuchaban de otros padres que se quejaban de lo malo que se llevan los chicos con el orden a esa edad, para ellos eso nunca era un problema, y a pesar de lo que la gente podría pensar, Marco era asi por naturaleza, no era ningún obsesivo compulsivo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era pulcro.

 _-¡Star! Bajen a comer querida!-_ Se escuchó un grito desde la planta baja de la casa.

-A comer? Oh no se hubieran molestado- Dijo marco dirigiéndose a Star.

-No seas modesto Marco- Respondió Star- ¡Enseguida bajamos Mamá!-

 **The New Girl in Town**

 **Capítulo 2: Promesas.**

Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras, un aroma a queso mozzarella y pepperoni invadía el olfato de ambos.

-Marco, tus padres tuvieron que ir a una exposición, les dijimos que sería un gusto que te quedaras más tiempo con Star y con nosotros.- Dijo el Señor river al ver como los chicos se acercaban al comedor.

-Disculpen que hayamos pedido a domicilio y no les preparemos algo, aun no desempacamos los artículos de la cocina y el refrigerador está vacío.- Menciono Moon mientras ponía la mesa.

-Oh no se disculpe Señora Butterfly, es muy amable de su parte en verdad.

Moon sonrió al ver lo amable que era el chico, definitivamente le agradaba, se notaba que tenía buenos modales.

-Vengan a comer, se enfriará la pizza.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para empezar a degustar una pizza al más puro estilo de california, mientras comían los padres de Star mencionaban entre ellos pendientes por atender en la casa como desempacar lo que haga falta, comprar alimentos y cualquier cosa que haga falta para establecerse definitivamente en su nuevo hogar. Mientras tanto Star y Marco mencionaban ciertas curiosidades de Love Sentence, que al ser su banda favorita no se volvía tema obsoleto.

-Tus padres nos mencionaron que tienes 17 Marco, dinos, asistes a la preparatoria?- Aprovecho Moon un silencio para poder entablar una conversación en la mesa con su agradable nuevo vecino.

-Si así es, estudio en la academia de Eco Creek, estoy a punto de cursar el último año de preparatoria.

-Y como es la escuela? Hemos escuchado muy buenos comentarios acerca de ella pero queremos oírlo de alguien que estudie ahí.

-Es una escuela maravillosa, con buenos profesores, algunos muy estrictos pero todos muy profesionales, hay un gran espíritu escolar, y hay una gran variedad de actividades extracurriculares, además de que es espaciosa y no le falta nada, cafetería, biblioteca, gimnasio, cancha de todo tipo de deportes, es muy divertido estudiar ahí sin duda.- El chico no mentía al decirlo, sus compañeros eran amigables, el ambiente era relajado, Marco pensó en como muchos chicos se estresaban a la hora de hablar de estudios, pero ser responsable y hacer todo con tiempo, lo ha llevado a tener una vida estudiantil muy relajada, al punto de ni siquiera tener que estudiar para sus exámenes de final de semestre, pues con los puntos que llevaba ya tenía la materia aprobada, por lo tanto, las vacaciones para el comenzaban 1 mes antes del fin de curso definitivo por así decirlo.

-Suena a que no le falta nada a esa preparatoria, qué opinas Star?- Dijo river a sabiendas de que su hija también debe cursar su último año de preparatoria.

-Opino que definitivamente entrare ahí!- Dijo la chica con mucho ánimo, ya había contemplado entrar a la principal preparatoria en Echo Creek, pero ahora tenía dos razones más para entrar, primero que nada, ya escucho lo maravillosa que es, segundo, pero no menos importante, su nuevo vecino y amigo Marco estudia ahí, así que ya no hay que pensarlo más.

-Bueno en ese caso, supongo que deberás ir a inscribirte en cuanto puedas querida- Termino por decir Moon.

-Yo puedo guiarte por la academia, y de paso puedo enseñarte donde se ubica todo, para que no estés tan perdida cuando entres.- Dijo marco mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-En verdad? Es muy amable de tu parte Marco gracias!

-No hay problema Star- Le respondió marco con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy amable Marco, sabes, tal vez podrías enseñarle a Star la ciudad, para que aprenda a moverse por aquí, tu sabes.

-Claro! Con gusto!, quieres que vayamos después de comer?- Le ofreció Marco a Star.

-Me encantaría!... oh… pero, debo ayudar a mamá y papá a desempacar.

-Oh querida, no te preocupes, tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de esto, tu sal a divertirte, cuando llegues solo tendrás que poner tu ropa en su lugar, de acuerdo?

Star asintió con alegría, realmente le emocionaba salir a conocer el lugar, y quien mejor que su vecino nuevo para guiarla.

-Y dinos Marco, cuáles son tus pasatiempos? Practicas algún deporte?

-Si así es, practiqué karate desde muy pequeño hasta los 14, después de eso decidí extenderme un poco en otros estilos, y ahora pertenezco al club de Boxeo de la academia.

-Oh en verdad? Yo también practique boxeo en mis tiempos en la preparatoria! En que categoría peleas?

-En peso Welter señor, gane el campeonato del año pasado, y este año me toca defender el título inter escolar.

-Increíble! Aunque un poco delgado, yo a tu edad estaba en peso Mediano, era una masa impenetrable de golpes!

-Ahí va de nuevo con su boxeo!- Suspiró Moon con una sonrisa, conoce a su marido y sabe cómo se pone cuando de Boxeo y Artes Marciales se trata.

Me parece muy bueno que seas deportista hijo, a los chicos de hoy en día solo les interesa adelgazar, pero no su condición, se nota que tienes musculo.

-Si bueno…. Se hace lo que se puede- Dijo Marco algo avergonzado por el comentario de River, mas enfrente de Star.

-Perdona a mi papá, se pone muy serio cuando hablas de deportes de contacto… eso o de motocicletas.

-Le gustan las motos?- Pregunto marco muy interesado.

-Que si me gustan? Me encantan! Cuando era más joven tenía una Harley, recorría California de punta a punta, incluso Star alcanzó a dar un paseo conmigo cuando ella tenía unos 7 Años.

-Si recuerdo eso… Mamá casi se vuelve loca cuando me vio con papá en la carretera.- Comentó Star mientras soltaba una risa recordando la expresión espantada de su madre.

-Le dije a tu padre que esperara a que tuvieras 16 para que te dejara subirte con él , pero a veces te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro verdad querido.- Dijo Moon mientras le lanzaba una mirada nada agradable a su marido.

-Bueno pero tuve que venderla hace mucho, el tractor que utilizaba para la cosecha e estropeo y tuve que venderla.

-Es una lástima, me hubiera encantado que corriéramos juntos, yo tengo una Rebellian 150

-Tú tienes una motocicleta? Tan joven?- Le pregunto River al chico.

-Si así es, era de mi tío, pero el ya no tiene ni el tiempo ni la edad para conducirla, y me la regalo, me es muy útil para ir a la academia, y espero me siga sirviendo cuando tenga que ir a la universidad.

-Vaya, este chico me agrada, está lleno de sorpresas!

Marco se sentía afortunado, por alguna razón tenía miedo de no agradarle a los padres de su amiga, no como con cualquier otro amigo, con Star, sentía que tenía que quedar bien con su familia, y encontrar gustos en común con su padre en un solo día le agradaba, era curioso como ya pensaba en Star como una amiga, cuando apenas y habían ido a comprar leche, y cantado algunas canciones de love sentence juntos… vaya manera de empezar una amistad.

-Cuando necesites ayuda con tu motocicleta avísame chico, tengo un montón de herramientas que te podría servir, tal vez algún día quieras pasarte a mi cochera a ver que podemos mejorarle.- Dijo el señor River, sintiendo que Marco sería una persona muy cercana a la familia.

-Por supuesto señor River, muchas gracias.- Respondió Marco.

Al poco de la charla todos terminaron de comer, Marco y Star agradecieron por la comida y decidieron salir.

-Un momento, antes de irse- Moon hablo a los chicos que estaban a punto de salir de la casa.

-Si Mamá?

-Marco, pensabas llevar a Star en tu motocicleta?- Preguntó Moon con algo de preocupación.

-Umm… bueno… no si usted no está de acuerdo señora Butterfly.

-No no es eso… solo… aguarden aquí un segundo.- Moon rebusco en una de las cajas marcadas como "Garage" De las cuales saco primero una chaqueta de cuero para dama, poniéndola a un lado, y seguido de ella un casco de motociclista.

-Ten hija, no quiero que corras ningún riesgo.

-Mama! No sabía que también…

-Bueno… tu padre y yo tuvimos nuestra época, además él y yo íbamos juntos a todos lados, es el casco que usaba cuando salía con él, por favor Marco, conduce con cuidado.

-No se preocupe, lo tengo bajo control, además aquí en la ciudad de echo creek no suele haber tanto tráfico.

Marco y Star pasaron a casa de los días, en el garaje, marco abrió la puerta del mismo, y ahí estaba su motocicleta, si bien era tipo chopper no era una monstruosidad ni nada por el estilo, se adecuaba bien a las necesidades del chico..

-Bien, listo para irnos, pero antes…- Marco tomo una chaqueta de piel negra que se encontraba en un perchero precisamente en la puerta que daba de la casa al garaje, muy sencilla pero que le gustaba utilizar siempre que conducía su motocicleta.

-Vaya, entonces eres un chico rudo? – Dijo Star mientras ponía una mano en su cadera.

-Nah es solo por la chaqueta, me gusta usarla cuando conduzco simplemente.- Marco subió y encendió el motor, Star subió detrás del.- Bien, sujétate- Marco sintió que los brazos de Star, a lo cual el chico se sonrojó levemente, tal vez porque el chico sabía que en el asiento había de dónde agarrarse, pero star deicidio abrazarse de el de todas maneras.

Ambos se dirigían a una velocidad moderada rumbo al centro de la ciudad, ya que la zona en la que estaban eran principalmente vecindarios, para llegar a la zona comercial de la ciudad donde estaba lo interesante tenían que alejarse un poco.

-Y a donde me llevaras primero?- Pregunto Star aprovechando que pararon en un semáforo.

-Bueno, si doy la vuelta aquí podemos pasar por la academia para que la veas.

-Suena bien, aunque algo raro ir a la escuela en vacaciones.- dijo Star entre risas..

Un auto se nivelo con ellos del lado izquierdo, sonando el claxon un par de veces y bajando el vidrio.

-Hey chico rudo, no sabía que tenías novia!

Marco inmediatamente identifico la voz. –Qué raro que tus padres te hayan dejado conducir el auto Janna.

-Quien dijo que me habían dejado? Además, no evadas mi pregunta.

-Ella es Star, es mi nueva vecina de junto.

-Mucho gusto! Soy Star!- Dijo la chica complementando a Marco.

-Con que sedujiste a tu vecina! Marco eso podría traerte problemas! Que dirá el vecindario!- Dijo Janna con un tono burlón.

Star se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario de la chica, pero al ver como Marco sonreía supuso que la chica solía hacer comentarios de ese tipo con él.

-Janna…- Dijo Marco, pero no en un tono molesto, más bien como si estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de bromas de Janna.

-Si si lo siento, solo me gusta molestar… y dime a dónde van?- Pregunto la peli negra.

-Pues planeo llevar a Star a la academia para que la conozca. Dijo Marco, pendiente al semáforo para no quedarse parado cuando estuviera en verde, aunque en realidad no había nadie detrás de ellos.

-En serio? Que técnica de seducción más rara Marco, llevarla a la escuela en vacaciones?

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer Ordonia?-Respondió Marco con seriedad, ahora si algo avergonzado.

-De hecho no, solo quería dar la vuelta, estaba aburrida en casa, te dire que, cuando termines de matar a Star de aburrimiento, véanme en la fuente de sodas en 20, de acuerdo? Te ayudare a enseñarle la ciudad.

-Que amable de tu parte!- Dijo Star alegre al ver que se trataba de una chica agradable.

-Cuando quieras amiga!- Dijo Janna colocándose sus lentes de Sol.

-Espera, la fuente de sodas del centro comercial o la que está cerca del ayuntamiento?- Pregunto Marco.

-La del ayuntamiento, me vetaron de la del centro comercial.- Dijo Janna con tranquilidad.

-Cómo es que te metes en esos problemas dime? – Dijo marco, sin sorprenderle ya nada viniendo de Janna.

-Está en verde, te veo luego, bye!- Dijo Janna rápidamente mientras arrancaba rápidamente.

Marco negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, y empezó a acelerar.

-Se amigable - Dijo Star tras presenciar la escena.

-Cuando aprendes a tolerar sus locuras, es muy agradable estar con ella.- Respondió Marco.

-Son muy amigos?- Pregunto Star con curiosidad.

-En realidad sí, nos conocemos desde el Jardín de Niños, y he tenido la buena o mala suerte de compartir aula con ella.

-Bien! Ya conocí otra compañera de clase.

\- Creo que las dos se llevara muy bien.- Dijo Marco,

Después de unos minutos de camino Star y Marco llegaron a la academia, obviamente por cuestión de las vacaciones, no se podía acceder a las instalaciones, pero al menos Star se haría una idea de cómo es.

-Es más grande de lo que pensaba!- Dijo Star con asombro al ver los diferentes edificios de los que estaba compuesta la academia.

-Y por dentro hay una gran variedad de aulas, laboratorios, salones especiales, de todo!.

-Wow… parece que no les falta nada.- Dijo la chica.

-Si bueno, no es la universidad de Harvard, pero cumple.- Terminó el chico.

-Me acompañarías aquí cuando venga a matricularme? Pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa, poniéndose las manos tras la espalda e inclinándose un poco hacia marco, que estaba apoyado sobre su motocicleta.

-Con gusto Star, solo avísame cuando vengas, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, es una promesa- Dijo Star, levantando su dedo meñique para "sellar" su promesa.

-Una promesa- Dijo marco con una sonrisa… una ráfaga de viento paso, mientras ojos se levantaban alrededor, la imagen de star, sosteniendo su cabello con una mano, mientras este se levantaba por el aire, y sus dedos entrelazadas, esa imagen se quedó clavada en marco, haciendo que pudiera dejar de admirar esos ojos azules.

-Está todo bien?- Pregunto Star inocentemente mientras sonreía y ladeaba la cabeza.

-Si todo bien… Janna debe estarnos esperando en la fuente de sodas, Vamos?

-Si vamos!- Dijo Star muy animada.

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Marco y Star entraron al establecimiento, era una especie de cafetería con aspecto retro, muy a los 50's con piso tipo ajedrez, una rocola antigua y un montón de carteles de aquella época de todo tipo de marcas y productos.

-Hey! Marco!

-Charlie! Como estas amigo?- Marco se acercó a saludar al chico que estaba atendiendo en la barra.

-Ya sabes cómo son los trabajos de verano.

-Si me imagino, ya lo he vivido- Dijo marco apoyándose en la barra. –Te presento a Star- Dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado. –Es mi nueva vecina de junto, y le estoy mostrando los alrededores.

-Mucho gusto Star, soy Charlie Booth. Dijo el chico ofreciéndole la mano.

-Star Buttefly, un placer. Respondió la chica con un apretón de manos.

-Bueno, acabamos de comer, pero tráeme una limonada, Quieres algo de beber Star?..- Dijo el chico para que ella ordenara lo que quisiera.

-Un té helado por favor, Dijo la chica tomando asiento junto a marco.

-Bien enseguida se los traigo.- Dijo Charlie mientras se alejaba.

-Vaya Marco, conoces a todo mundo.- Dijo Star dándole un ligero codazo al chico en un costado.

Marco rió levemente- Pues Echo Creek no es muy grande que digamos, pero tampoco conozco a todo mundo, es solo casualidad.

-Hey chicos, llegaron antes- Dijo Janna quien se acercaba detrás de ellos.

-No, tu llegas tarde- Respondió Marco rodeando los ojos.

-Vamos no es para tanto!, Hey que hay Charlie!- Dijo Janna al ver como Charlie llegaba con un par de vasos.

-Que hay Janna, te sirvo algo?

-Sí, dame una malteada, y una orden de papas porfa! Vengo muerta de hambre!

-Que no has comido nada?- Dijo Marco mientras janna se sentaba junto a Star, dejándola en medio de Marco y ella.

-Nope, mis padres se fueron a visitar a la familia de mi padre en Filipinas, asi que no hay quien cocine…. Y a mí me da pereza.- Dijo Janna mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano.

-Si te creo- Dijo Marco mientras daba un sorbo a su limonada- Eso explica lo del auto.

-Pero a lo que venimos, cuéntame Star de dónde vienes?-

-Bueno…

Despues de un rato Star le contó la misma historia que a Marco, a la cual Charlie también se unió para ecuchar.

-Vaya, y no extrañas a tus amigos y eso?

-Si claro! Fue muy difícil partir, pero sé que es lo mejor para mi familia, aun asi si es algo triste tener que dejarlos atrás… de hecho..- Star sacó su teléfono de su bolso, y buscando en su galería les mostró su galería;

-Ella, la de cabello rosa, es mi mejor amiga Lilacia, este chico de aquí abrazado a la peliverde es Tad, y su novia Kelly, ambos son muy inseparables, y este chico de cabello azul con la playera de delfin es Johnny, La fotografía es de ayer cuando fueron a despedirse de mi antes de irme…- Dijo Star con algo de melancolía.

-Se ve que te aprecian mucho…- Dijo marco con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Star.

-Si solíamos ser un grupo inseparable, de hecho, había una disco pequeña en Mewni Ville, llamada Bounce Lounge, y ahí nos conocían como Bounce Lounge Crew, siempre bailábamos ahí cada fin de semana- Dijo Star mientras soltaba unas cuantas risas, recordando a sus amigos.

Asi que te gusta bailar? Dijo Janna intentando animar Star, quien se veía empezaba a sonar algo melancólica.

-Por supuesto!- Dijo star –Soy una excelente bailarina- Dijo star antes de tomar un sorbo de su té helado.

-Me alegro, la siguiente semana haré una fiesta a lo grande! Obviamente serás invitada de honor, para que conozcas a todos- Dijo Janna mientras tomaba su malteada.

-Ahí estaremos, verdad Marco? Dijo Star muy sonriente.

-Claro, pero… tienes permiso para…

-Casa sola, recuerdas Díaz?- Lo interrumpió Janna

-ah, claro…- Dijo Marco

Despues de unos minutos de charla más los chicos decidieron ir al centro comercial para mostrárselo a Star.

-Hey Charlie, ya nos vamos.

-Claro amigo, te veo luego, nos vemos chicas- Dijo Charlie mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndose de ambas.

Una vez fuera de la cafetería…

-Bien, si quieres Marco puedes seguirnos, Star y yo nos iremos en el auto, te parece?

-Si claro no hay problema- Dijo Marco mientras se subía a su motocicleta.

Star y Janna se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al centro comercial, mientras se trasladaban Janna no se inmuto en preguntar algo se su interés;

-Y qué opinas de Marco?- Preguntó Janna sin inmutarse.

-Es un buen chico, se ve que es educado, y me parece que es muy divertido e interesante…- Despues de decir esto, Star se tapó la boca por expresarse tan abiertamente de Marco.

-Vaya… solo te faltó decir guapo y atractivo, y juraría que te gusta.

-Q..Qué? Que cosas dices Janna, lo acabo de conocer!.

-Oh vamos amiga, no necesitas conocer a un chico para saber si te parece atractivo a simpe vista.- Respondió al argumento se Star

-Lo sé pero…

-Entonces? Es tu tipo?- Volvió a interrumpir a la rubia.

-Pues… si, es decir, creo que es lindo,

-Lindo?- Pregunto Janna

-Si bueno… se ve guapo con esa chaqueta…- Dijo Star

Janna soltó una ligera risa- Oh Star… que bueno que llegaste a esta ciudad!

-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto Star sin entender lo que Janna se refería.

-No te preocupes, te darás cuenta con el tiempo.

Star alzó su ceja, pues no podía entender a la chica, después de un rato ambos vehículos llegaron al estacionamiento del centro comercial, una vez dentro empezaron a visitar tiendas, ver diferentes cosas, algo atractivo del centro comercial de Echo Creek es que había una zona con puestos pequeños, en los que la gente vendía todo tipo de artesanías y manualidades, de hecho, el padre de Marco empezó a vender sus piezas ahí hace varios años, aunque hoy en día, un Díaz original solo podía encontrarse exhibido y en venta en los museos y exposiciones de arte de la ciudad.

Dando una vuelta por el lugar mencionado, Star no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que Janna le había preguntado, y a su reacción igual, que le parecía tan divertido? Era divertido que ella encontrara atractivo a Marco? O es que acaso… acaso Marco ya tenía alguien más en quién pensar? No puede tener novia, Janna se refirió a Star como su posible novia cuando los alcanzó en el semáforo… a no ser… a no ser que Marco ya este interesado en una chica.

-Hey chicas, ahora vengo, no tardo, vean mientras tanto de acuerdo?

-Si claro lo que digas, ven Star, acompáñame a buscar un libro en esa tienda!- Dijo Janna arrastrando a su amiga del brazo.

 _ **Minutos después en la librería…**_

-Bien! Si está disponible!- Dijo Janna emocionada.

-Es el que buscabas?

-Así es! Poemas del romanticismo del siglo XVII,

-Sí que te gusta la poesía antigua.

-Por supuesto! John Keats es mi favorito! Ven, voy a pagarlo y vamos a encontrarnos con Marco- Concluyó Janna.

Despues de salir de la libreria Janna y Star se dirigían a encontrarse donde con Marco donde las había dejado, pero al llegar;

-Oh no! Escondete!- Dijo Janna mientras tomaba a Star y se escondían tras uno de los anuncios que había por en medio.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto Star preocupada.

-Marco esta con Jackie.- Dijo Janna en susurro mientras se asomaba para ver.

-Eh?- Dijo Star sin entender nada.

-Que Marco está charlando con Jackie!- Volvió a decir susurrando

-Y quien es Jackie?- Star también susurrando.

\- Oh, cierto, no la conoces… umm…

Star solo esperaba respuesta de la peli negra.

-Tal vez debería ser Marco quien te cuente esto pero, ella es Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco solía estar enamorado de Jackie desde la secundaria, pero a los 15 cuando Marco decidió declararse ella lo rechazó.

-De verdad?- Preguntó Star más interesada en el tema ahora.

-Si pero, es raro, después de eso se distanciaron a pesar de compartir círculo de amigos, tenía años de no verlos charlar asi… bueno en realidad solo 2 años, pero aun asi es demasiado.

-Y si no se frecuentaban porque están charlando como si nada?

-No lo sé… es raro, ambos están riendo.. y sonriendo.

 _Agh! Que cree que hace ese tonto?_ Pensaba Star. _No espera… en que estoy pensando, porque me enojo? Solo está hablando con una chica… no es como que me pueda poner celosa de un chico que acabo de conocer…_

-Star?- Le hablo Janna al ver que la chica observaba fijamente a Marco y Jackie.

-No estoy celosa!- Respondió nerviosamente.

-Umm… de acuerdo?- Ven vamos, parece que Jackie ya se va.

Efectivamente, cuando Jackie se alejó unos pasos ambas decidieron salir y acercarse al chico.

-Hey Janna, Jackie estuvo aquí hace nada, lo lamento Star, te hubiera presentado hace un momento.

-Oh no pasa nada no te preocupes, amiga tuya?

-Umm… pues… se podría decir supongo, Le dije a Jackie que estabas aquí Janna, pero me dijo que tenía prisa y que te llamaría más tarde.

-Gracias por avisarme chico rudo- Dijo Janna mientras le daba un golpe en el costado a Marco.

-Hey!... a veces eres algo brusca… como sea, Star?

\- Si dime- Contestó la chica

Tengo algo para ti…

-Cómo dices?- Antes de poder seguir Marco saco una pequeña bolsa.

-Ábrela- Dijo Marco con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Es un… un collar de cuentas! Es muy lindo! No debiste Marco…. Dijo la chica enternecida por el detalle del chico.

-Es un regalo de bienvenida… solo, prométeme que lo usaras siempre- Dijo marco mientras le enseñaba a Star su muñeca, en la cual tenía un collar de cuentas idéntico pero él lo utilizaba a manera de pulsera. Al mismo tiempo el chico alzaba su meñique.

-Aww Marco, Lo prometo!- Dijo la chica emocionada.- Me lo pones? – Dijo la chica, a lo que Marco asintió, ella le dio la espalda al chico y él le puso el collar.

-Que tal me queda?- Pregunto la chica con una mirada tierna al chico.

-Muy bien- Contesto marco sonriéndole a la rubia.

-Si!, mucho mejor la basura de los chockers que están tan de moda.

Ambos se sonrojaron al casi olvidar que Janna los observaba, pero la vergüenza fue interrumpida por el celular de Star que recibía una llamada, la cual Star atendió de inmediato.

-Si diga?

- _Querida, habla mamá, dime está todo bien?_

 _-_ Si mami, estamos en el centro comercial una amiga Marco y yo.

- _Bueno cariño procura no tardar demasiado en regresar, aun tienes que desempacar toda tu ropa y ayudarme a reacomodar la vajilla en la cocina._

-Si mami no te preocupes, no tardo en regresar.

- _De acuerdo mi niña, ten mucho cuidado si? Te amo hija!_

-Y yo a ti mamí, te veo en un rato.- Finalizo la llamada.

-Bien Star, supongo que debemos irnos ya.

-Si lo lamento, mi madre quiere que le ayude con la cocina.

-No te preocupes chica, tenemos el resto de las vacaciones para salir a divertirnos,.

-Claro! Y cuenta conmigo para tu fiesta!

-Asi me gusta!, los veo luego chicos!- Dijo Janna antes de que los dos partieran.

Ambos chicos partieron en la motocicleta de Marco, y durante el camino charlaron sobre temas de interés, después de un rato llegaron a casa de los Butterfly.

-Entonces tanta diferencia hay entre los tacos originales mexicanos y los que se venden aquí?

-Si asi es, papá sabe preparar verdaderos tacos, algún día deberías venir a comer con nosotros.

-Claro! Me encantaría!

-Bien, le dire que preparemos algún día de estos, y también tienes que probar mis nachos caseros, sé que te encantaran!

-Me parece bien, Ancio probar tus delicias culinarias- Dijo Star mientras reía.

-Bien Star… supongo que debería entrar a casa ya, que tengas linda noche.

-Igual tu… - dijo star, la chica se acercó y fugazmente planto un beso en la mejilla del chico.

-Buenas noches Marco.

-Buenas noches… Star…- Dijo Marco algo impresionado por el acto de la chica, pero sin duda muy feliz.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, al ver que entró ahora si el chico montó su motocicleta solo para guardarla unos cuantos metros más adelante en el garaje, y entrar a su casa respectivamente.

 _ **Star…**_

La chica entró a su hogar, mientras cerraba la puerta y se recargaba sobre la misma, y soltó un largo respiro, lo que no se percató fue lo sonoro que este fue.

-Vaya suspiro hija- Dijo Moon desde la sala quien observaba a su hija.

-Eh.. Mamá! No me di cuenta que estabas aquí!- contesto muy nerviosa.

-Y bien? Que tal te fue con el chico Marco?- dijo Moon cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Pues… bien! Fue divertido salir con el.- Dijo la chica mientras colgaba el casco de su madre en un perchero de la sala.

-Bien, parece que empezaras a utilizarlo muy a menudo verdad?- Preguntó Moon refiriéndose al casco.

-Eso espero… - Dijo la chica con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

-Me alegra que al fin puedas enterrar el pasado querida, parece ser que venir aquí a vivir fue buena idea- Dijo Moon mientras le daba un abrazo a su hija.

-Sí, lo fue… pero solo somos amigos mamá, no quiero apresurar las cosas.- Dijo Star.

-No claro que no.- Dijo Moon- Pero no puedo evitar fijarme en ese collar que tienes, te lo dio el?

-Oh esto… si el me lo dio, y él tiene uno igual.

Moon rió levemente.- Ah la juventud de hoy… Star, tu padre y yo fuimos a hacer los víveres hace rato, y la cena estará lista en poco, por favor saca y lava los platos necesarios, después de cenar me ayudaras a sacar el resto si?

-Claro mamá, solo dejaré mis cosas arriba- Concluyó Star mientras subía a su habitación.

 _ **Marco…**_

El chico entró a su casa, y sus padres se encontraban preparando la cena.

-Hijo la cena está casi lista, ve a lavarte las manos y ayúdanos a poner la mesa quieres?

-Claro papá, en seguida, dijo Marco dirigiéndose arriba para poder lavarse las manos, al bajar de nuevo puso la mesa como le indicaron y comenzaron a cenar.

-Y dinos hijo, que tal te fue con Star?- Pregunto Angie

-Bueno… pues diría que bien, fue divertido, y ella es muy linda e interesante en verdad.

-Vaya, sí que es linda no cielo? –Preguntó el señor Díaz a su esposa.

-Si lo es, y se nota que es una buena chica, tal vez sería lindo tenerla como nuera.- Ambos comenzaron a reír

-Mama! Ella y yo somos solo amigos!

-Bueno hijo, asi empiezan todas las relaciones, tu madre y yo decíamos lo mismo cuando estábamos en preparatoria.

-Asi es hijo, además, se nota que te la pasas bien con ella, tal vez sea bueno contemplarlo, no?

Marco se quedó pensativo unos momentos…

-No quiero apresurar las cosas, apenas la estoy conociendo, pero…. Ya veremos.

Los padres de Marco siguieron charlando con él, hasta que terminaron de cenar, a Marco le tocó lavar los platos, y ya después de terminar, se dirigió a darse un baño, después se puso su pijama, y se acostó, cuando un pensamiento le llegó a la mente…

- _Diablos! No le pregunte por su número de teléfono!_

 _ **Star…**_

-Listo! Ropa en su lugar!- Dijo la chica, después de esto se propuso comenzar su rutina nocturna, darse un baño de agua fría para el calor, acicalarse, y ponerse su pijama, el cual consistía simplemente de un short ajustado color gris y una blusa de tirantes color aguamarina. La rubia sostuvo su cabello en una cola de caballo alta y estaba a punto de acostarse, cuando observo por su balcón, que en la casa de enseguida, el balcón que quedaba frente al suyo pertenecía al cuarto de Marco, y ahí estaba el chico, de espaldas con su celular, la chica abrió la puerta corrediza para salir, y llamar la atención del chico.

-Hey, Díaz!

-Hola Star!- Contestó el chico.- Linda pijama-

La chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta como estaba vestida, pero lo dejo a un lado y repitió lo mismo:

-La tuya igual- Dijo Star, Marco llevaba un pantalón a cuadros y calcetines, nada glamoroso, pero lo que si se daba a relucir, era que arriba llevaba una playera tank top gris, que dejaba ver los brazos y parte del pecho del chico, los cuales no estaban nada mal según la rubia.

-Te estaba esperando… olvide pedirte tu número de celular.- Dijo el chico.

-Bien… piensa rápido!- Dijo la chica mientras le arrojaba al chico su celular.

-Oye! Y qué tal si no lo atrapaba?- Dijo Marco asustado.

-Pero lo atrapaste, verdad?- Dijo la chica entre risas.- Escribe tu número y guárdalo en mis contactos.

-De acuerdo…. Bien… ya está!

-Ahora arrójalo acá

-Star no creo que sea buena idea.

-Solo hazlo! No te preocupes!.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices… - Con todo el cuidado que pudo marco arrojo el celular de Star, el cual ella atrapó.

-Bien.. entonces…. Hey que es esto?! – Dijo la chica mientras no paraba de reír. En su teléfono un nuevo contacto aparecía un tal " _Mi guapo y atractivo nuevo vecino Marco_ "

-Te parece bien asi?- Pregunto Marco entre risas.

-Perfecto, asi lo dejaré.- Dijo Star, terminando de reír.

-Bueno… dejare que descanses, buenas noches Star.

-Buenas noches mi guapo y atractivo nuevo vecino- Dijo Star riendo.

Ambos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones… y se recostaron en sus respectivas camas, Star no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que, en la posición correcta, podría ver a marco acostado en su cama frente a frente, era raro pensar que sentía como si durmieran más cerca de lo que parece?

-Que increíble ciudad…- Dijo la chica mientras acariciaba con cariño el collar que había recibido ese mismo día, cayendo profundamente dormida.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Muy bien chicos, espero que les haya gustado, y espero que te haya gustado el guiño a tu historia , les mando un gran saludo y los veo en el próximo cap.**

 **P.D.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews y pasarse por mis otras historias.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Permisos

**Muy buenas queridos seguidores! Raxces de nuevo con un capítulo de The New Girl In Town, les agradezco a todos por su apoyo, también les quiero pedir de favor que me comenten que tal les va pareciendo el fic, además de esto quisiera agregar que a partir de este capítulo, todo tomara tintes más para adolescentes, pero de eso ya les comentare más en el siguiente episodio.**

 **De nuevo les recuerdo, pueden dejarme una review, no necesitan una cuenta, y si la tienen y gustan pueden mandarme mensaje privado.**

 **Disclaimer: SVTFOE y sus personajes son propiedad de Daron Nefcy y de Disney XD (Disney–ABC Television Group), Esta obra es elaborada sin fines de lucro**

 **Ahora sí, ¡comencemos!:**

 _ **Anteriormente en The New Girl In Town…**_

 _ **-**_ _Me acompañarías aquí cuando venga a matricularme? Pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa, poniéndose las manos tras la espalda e inclinándose un poco hacia marco, que estaba apoyado sobre su motocicleta._

 _-Con gusto Star, solo avísame cuando vengas, de acuerdo?_

 _-De acuerdo, es una promesa- Dijo Star, levantando su dedo meñique para "sellar" su promesa._

 _-Una promesa- Dijo marco con una sonrisa_ _ **…**_

 _ **-**_ _Tal vez debería ser Marco quien te cuente esto pero, ella es Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco solía estar enamorado de Jackie desde la secundaria, pero a los 15 cuando Marco decidió declararse ella lo rechazó_ _ **….**_

 _-Tengo algo para ti…-_

 _-Cómo dices?- Antes de poder seguir Marco saco una pequeña bolsa._

 _-Ábrela- Dijo Marco con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro._

 _\- Es un… un collar de cuentas! Es muy lindo! No debiste Marco…. Dijo la chica enternecida por el detalle del chico._

 _-Es un regalo de bienvenida… solo, prométeme que lo usaras siempre- Dijo marco mientras le enseñaba a Star su muñeca, en la cual tenía un collar de cuentas idéntico pero él lo utilizaba a manera de pulsera._

 _-Lo prometo!_ _ **...**_

 _-No quiero apresurar las cosas, apenas la estoy conociendo, pero…. Ya veremos_ _ **…**_

 _-Buenas noches mi guapo y atractivo nuevo vecino- Dijo Star riendo._

 _-Que increíble ciudad…-Dijo la chica mientras acariciaba con cariño el collar que había recibido ese mismo día, cayendo profundamente dormida._

" **~The New Girl In Town~"**

 **Capítulo 3: Permisos**

 _ **Habitación de Star: 10:30 am.**_

Star Butterfly despertaba después de una noche de sueño muy reconfortante, curioso, ya que ella creía que no consiliaria el sueño los primeros días que estuviera en la ciudad, pero realmente sintió de su habitación un ambiente muy acogedor, se sentó en su cama para comenzar a estirar los brazos, un pequeño bostezo salió, pero la chica no estaba ni adormilada ni cansada, al contrario, tenía mucha energía, la rubia se levantó para ponerse sus pantuflas y dirigirse al baño para refrescarse un poco, al llegar a su lavabo, no pudo evitar mirar el collar que colgaba de su cuello, recordando obviamente que fue regalo de su nuevo vecino.

-¡Star! ¡El desayuno está listo!- Se escuchó desde la planta baja de la casa.

-¡Ahora bajo mamá!- Respondió la chica con un grito.

La chica solo lavo un poco su cara, al verse al espejo se alegró de que la pubertad la alcanzara temprano, y ahora a sus 17 años no presentaba ni un solo grano, su piel tersa y sin marcas de expresión, consecuencia de que no solía estresarse fácilmente, y que su madre nunca la dejó usar maquillaje, pues según ella Star tenía un "encanto natural", no lo creería, de no ser porque allá en Mewni Ville todas sus amigas le comentaban lo bella que era, y lo celosas que estaban de que ella no tenía que arreglarse de más para verse linda.

Star salió de su baño y antes de bajar, decidió salir a su balcón, por dentro tal vez esperaba toparse con Marco si es que el aún seguía en su habitación, sin embargo al retirar la cortina y abrir la puerta corrediza, el chico no se encontraba ahí, mala suerte, ya sería la próxima.

Bajó las escaleras mientras revisaba su Facebook, viendo algunos estados de sus amigos, dándole like a una que otra foto, y algo que llamó su atención, un mensaje de su amiga Lilacia;

 _¡Hey B-Fly! ¿Cómo está mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo? Me avisaste cuando llegaste pero te desapareciste el resto del día! Ni un solo mensaje por la noche!, dime, que tal la ciudad? Hay donde bailar allá en Echo Creek? Si es así debería ir a visitarte algún día! Te extraño amiga! Recuerda, esta noche, video llamada con Kelly, Tad y Johnny esta noche, te extrañamos!_

 _Oh, y no olvides, consigue un chico guapo! Y si puedes conseguir uno para mí que mejor!_

Star sonrío negando con la cabeza, ella siempre pensando en chicos, típico de Liacia. Antes de sentarse, le dio los buenos días a sus padres, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

-Star, ya verificaste cuando son las inscripciones de la academia?- Preguntó Moon a su hija, mientras tomaba su taza de café matutina.

-Umm… si lo había buscado, pero, déjame corroborarlo- Dijo la chica mientras buscaba la página oficial de la academia en línea.- Vaya, inician este lunes, es pasado mañana.-

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas ese mismo día, no sabemos si el trámite se pueda demorar más porque vienes de otra ciudad.- Dijo River, también tomando su café mientras disfrutaba el desayuno.

-Yo puedo llevarte a primera hora el lunes- Dijo Moon.

-Nah no te preocupes, Marco me llevará.- Dijo la chica mientras continuaba desayunando.

-Marco?- Pregunto Moon interesada en el comentario de su hija.

-Sí, Marco me dijo que él me acompañaría a registrarme- Dijo la chica aun sin ver la mirada que intercambiaban sus padres.

-Vaya, parece que ese chico Marco es muy atento contigo Star- Dijo Moon con cierto tono.

-Recuerdas que así fue como nos conocimos querida? En la academia de Mewni Ville hace tanto-

-Lo recuerdo amor, así empezamos a salir…- Dijo Moon esperando a ver la reacción de su hija.

Star analizo lo último que dijo su Madre, haciendo que un rubor notable apareciera en sus mejillas.

-Mama! Que te dije sobre que solo somos amigos!

-Oh hija relájate! Solo nos divertimos un poco- Dijo River entre carcajadas.

-Muy graciosos….- Dijo Star algo fastidiada, pero con una sonrisa, era lindo tener momentos así con sus padres, pues era rara la vez que podían estar así juntos cuando solían vivir en Mewni Ville.

 _ **Marco…**_

Eran las 8 de la mañana, el chico decidió levantarse ese día para ir a reanudar su entrenamiento de boxeo, después de todo, tuvo que suspender la del día anterior para presentarse con los vecinos, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó por llegar a casa ya tarde, el moreno se puso ropa cómoda, una playera sin mangas, un pantalón deportivo y unos tenis para correr, tomó su mochila y partió de casa, decidió ir trotando para ir calentando un poco.

Al llegar al gimnasio, sus compañeros de entrenamiento lo saludaban como siempre.

-Hey que hay Marco!-

-Sensei, que tal te va?- Dijo el chico chocando puños con su compañero de sparring recurrente.

-Marco, te lo he dicho muchas veces, ya no tienes que llamarme así, ya no soy más tu maestro, llámame Brantley, hey porque no viniste ayer? Me quede sin compañero de sparring y tuve que hacer sombra.

-Lo siento, se presentó algo y estuve ocupado todo el día.

-Pasó algo malo?- Pregunto su viejo amigo, algo preocupado.

-Oh no!, al contrario, todo está muy bien…

-Aja! Con que de eso era! Apuesto que se trata de una chica cierto?-

Marco se limitó a sonreír y alzar una ceja, hecho esto paso de largo para sentarse en una banca y comenzar a vendarse las manos.

-Hey vuelve aquí Díaz! Tienes que contarme!

Después de su rutina de entrenamientos, el chico regreso a casa, eran poco más de las 10 cuando llegó, al abrir la puerta sus padres se encontraban en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos Díaz mijo! Que tal tu entrenamiento?- Pregunto el Rafael mientras le fintaba unos golpes a su hijo.

-Ya sabes, gané todos los combates de sparring- Dijo el chico respondiendo a los gestos de su padre, esquivando con la guardia arriba.

-Ese es mi campeón! Ven aquí! Sigue así y nadie te quitará el titulo!- Dijo Rafael abrazando a su hijo.

-Marco, el desayuno está casi listo, ve a darte una ducha rápida para que no se enfríe de acuerdo?

-Si mamá, en seguida.- Dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Después de darse un baño el chico miró el reloj de su habitación, eran las 10, el chico se vistió con unos vaqueros negros, una playera raglan gris con mangas negras, al bajar, el desayuno ya estaba servido, sus padres lo esperaron para poder desayunar juntos;

-Entonces hijo, ahora que estas por cursar tu último año de preparatoria, ya pensaste en que estudiaras?- Preguntó la madre del chico.

-Bueno, me interesa mucho la psicología, tal vez sea buena opción, aunque supongo que debo ver todas mis opciones

-Bueno, será mejor que lo pienses bien mijo, pero no te presiones, solo preocúpate por escoger algo que disfrutes.- Dijo el señor Díaz

Los padres de Marco nunca lo presionaron, lo dejaban ser el mismo, ser libre, ya que ambos se dedican al arte, el señor como pintor, y la señora como poeta y maestra de esta materia, sus expectativas no eran de importancia, no tenían, pues ellos amaban a su hijo tal y como era. Marco por su lado, siempre supo que sus padres lo amaban de verdad sin importar como fuere, pero afuera, en el mundo real, con el resto de gente, el chico era muy inseguro, solía ser tímido, y pensaba que tenía que ser un cierto tipo de persona para agradarle a los demás, sin embargo, hace un par de años que eso cambió, una experiencia amarga que a pesar de que fue dolorosa, lo impulsó a ser más sincero consigo mismo, y con el resto del mundo, era verdad, cualquiera que no lo haya visto desde hace 3 años, creería que se trata de otra persona, pero Marco Díaz, a pesar de verse y ser diferente, seguía siendo el mismo chico agradable, entre el cambio drástico que le dio a su guardarropa, la motocicleta que su tío amablemente le obsequió, y esta manera de ser mas abierta, más segura, y más sincera, hizo que Marco pasara de ser el tímido chico seguridad, a ser el "cool" chico seguridad, pues su tendencia al orden, a la limpieza, y a evitar el peligro seguía ahí, aunque a veces se daba sus respiros para dejarse llevar, al final del día, seguía siendo Marco Diaz.

Marco terminó su desayuno, se encargó de lavar los platos, y se dispuso a hacer algo de utilidad, fue donde su padre, quien se encontraba en el patio trasero podando el césped.

-Hey papá, necesitas ayuda con eso?- Pregunto el chico a su padre.

-No te preocupes hijo, casi termino, porque no ves si tu madre necesita una mano? – Le respondió al chico.

Marco se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, donde su madre se encontraba sentada, leyendo –Hola mamá, necesitas ayuda con algo? La basura? Limpiar? Lavar ropa?- pregunto el chico amablemente.

-No te preocupes cariño, todo está cubierto- Dijo la señora días mientras mantenía la vista sobre su libro.

-Umm de acuerdo…. Y que lees? Un libro de poesía?- Pregunto el chico a su madre, pues era justo la clase de libros que Angie disfrutaba leer.

-Ojalá , en la universidad renunció el profesor de sociología, y me pidieron que cubriera la materia mientras conseguían a alguien que ocupara la plaza, pero mucho que vi esa materia, y no se si pueda con esto.- Dijo la señora Díaz algo consternada, releyendo sus libros de la universidad.

-No te preocupes mamá, sé que podrás con esto- Dijo Marco mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Gracias Marco,- Respondió su madre al abrazo, -

-Bueno, dejare que te concentres, si necesitas ayuda con algo, me dices.- Dijo el chico dejando la habitación de sus padres atrás.

 **Star…**

Después de desayunar la rubia volvió a subir a su habitación, se dio un baño con agua fría como de costumbre, para terminar de despertarse, ya que era sábado, y la chica no planeaba salir, decidió ponerse unos shorts cómodos de color gris, algo cortos, con una blusa color rosa pastel, el cabello recogido en una cebolla alta y dejando su característico flequillo dividido en dos.

La chica se recostó en su cama, sin mucho que hacer decidió revisar su teléfono de nuevo, planeaba chatear con sus amigos de Mewni Ville, pero sus más allegados no se encontraban en línea, y la mayoría de los conectados eran solo conocidos, con los que no tenía mucho sobre que hablar, la chica decidió ponerse sus audífonos, y escuchar música mientras abría su laptop, a ver con que podría matar el tiempo en internet.

Después de un rato navegando, viendo qué serie podía empezar a ver, aunque ninguna se veía especialmente prometedora, navego YouTube entre videos de maquillaje, videos musicales, curiosidades y un gran etcétera, pero como siempre, esto terminó por aburrirle, se levantó y decidió tomar algo de aire fresco, así que abrió la puerta corrediza de su balcón y, ahí estaba el, Marco se encontraba sentado en una silla que tenía en el pequeño balcón, el chico tenia audífonos puestos y estaba concentrado en su celular, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, Star sonrió al ver que aún no lo notaba, apoyó sus brazos sobre el barandal de su balcón, dejando reposar su barbilla en los mismos, mientras silbaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que el moreno le pusiera atención.

-Buenos días Marco!- Dijo la chica muy alegre al ver que el chico cruzo mirada con ella.

-Buenos días Star… dormiste bien en tu nueva habitación?- Pregunto el chico mientras se levantaba de la silla y al igual que la rubia, se apoyaba sobre el barandal.

-De maravilla, es muy acogedor, y todo gracias a ti- Dijo la chica muy sonriente con los ojos cerrados.- Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con mi habitación.

-Es un placer- Respondió el chico- Y dime, que haces? Día ocupado? –

-Para nada, estoy muerta de aburrimiento- Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

-Creí que estarían ocupados acomodando cosas y eso… como acaban de llegar.

-Bueno… la verdad todo ya está cubierto, nos establecimos rápido supongo.

-Ya veo… entonces… no tienes nada que hacer?

-La verdad es que no… por?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

-Bueno, tal vez podría prepararte esos nachos que te prometí, quieres venir a mi casa?

La chica sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza, aunque un pensamiento cruzó inmediatamente por su mente, iría a la casa del chico, eso no tenía nada de malo, pero, ¿y si la invitaba a pasar a su habitación?... no lo haría o sí?... aunque, si así fuera, no tendría nada de malo, no es como que estuvieran saliendo o algo así…. No es como que la hubiera invitado a ver una película…

-Y no sé.. Tal vez ver una película o una serie?- Dijo el chico.

 _-Oh shit, tranquilízate Star, no te pongas nerviosa… el chico vive con sus padres, no intentaría nada raro o sí? Bueno… es un hecho que es soltero, y tú también lo eres, pero eso no significa que pase algo o sí?-_ Star hablaba conmigo misma, mientras por fuera solo asentía la cabeza esperando a que su guerra mental consigo misma terminara para poder contestar debidamente al chico.

-Me encantaría, dame unos minutos y voy para allá!- Dijo la chica – _De donde demonios salió eso?... de acuerdo, no te alteres, recuerda que se acaban de conocer, las probabilidades de que pase algo son mínimas... ¿cierto?_ \- Star no tenía reparos en salir con amigos en grupo, y con el chico cuando salió el día anterior, no se sintió incomoda ni nada, pero esta típica estrategia de "vamos a ver una película" le ponía nerviosa, sobre todo cuando su mejor amiga Lilacia usaba esa frase como un eufemismo para… para… para cosas.

-Bien, te esperaré- Dijo el chico mientras entraba a su habitación.

Star fue al baño para verse al espejo… - Estaré lo suficientemente arreglada? Le gustará lo que llevo puesto? Debería cambiar mi peinado o así está bien? Si es algo casual no tengo porque maquillarme de más o sí? Tal vez algo de rubor o un delineado… nah eso sería mucho… - Sin darse cuenta Star ya estaba pensando en verse linda para el chico, porque tan de repente estaba actuando así? El día anterior no fue así, Star se sintió como no se había sentido en años, Star sentía que tenía 14 otra vez…. Pero al pensar en ello, al recordar también como siempre trató de verse linda para alguien y como esta persona al final de cuentas no la apreciaba por quien era… todos esos recuerdos amargos… sin embargo, una imagen se generó en su mente que la hizo volver al presente, la imagen de Marco, presentándose con ella por primera vez… - _Él es diferente… puedo sentir que es diferente…_ La chica observó el collar que Marco le había regalado.- _No sé qué pueda pasar, pero… será posible que me llegue a gustar mi vecino? –_ Se preguntó la chica así misma.- Vamos a averiguarlo-.

La chica bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, donde su madre se encontraba leyendo.

-Hey mamá, donde esta papá?- Preguntó la chica al no escuchar más ruido en la casa.

-Tu padre fue a supervisar el sembradío, volverá para la cena- Dijo Moon mientras pausaba su lectura para ver a su hija.- Lo necesitas para algo?-

-Quería pedirle un permiso- Dijo la chica juntando las manos detrás de la espalda, haciendo círculos con el tobillo.

-Bien, puedes pedírmelo a mí tanto como a tu padre sabes?- Dijo Moon alzando la ceja- O es que pedirás algo que sabes no te dejare hacer?- Dijo Moon, pues ya conocía como era su hija.

-No es eso! Es solo que, es la clase de cosas de las que papá quiere estar al tanto.- dijo Star

-Bueno, dime de que se trata?- Pregunto Moon más interesada ahora que su hija parecía tan misteriosa con lo que quería pedir.

-Bueno… no tenía nada que hacer, y Marco me invitó a ver una película en su casa… quería pedirles permiso para ir.- Dijo la chica rubia mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Claro que puedes hija, solo ten tu teléfono encendido por si necesito llamarte de acuerdo?

-Eh?... – La chica se sintió confundida, pues cuando se trataba de sus padres pedir un permiso era terriblemente difícil cuando se trataba de salir con un chico.

-Lo que dije, tienes mi permiso- Dijo Moon sonriéndole a su hija.

-P-Pero… papá nunca me deja salir con chicos…

-Como dices eso Star? Cuando fue la última vez que tu papa no te dio permiso para salir con un chico?-

-No lo recuerdas? Fue…. Fue… fue hace 3 años…- Dijo la chica, quedándose pensativa.

-Star… sé que tu ultima relación no salió bien hija, y sé que pudiste sobre llevarlo, pero te acabas de dar cuenta, de que hace demasiado que no estuviste interesada en salir con un chico a solas?- Dijo Moon.

Desde su última ruptura, Star tuvo una decaída muy fuerte, en la que estuvo triste por una semana entera, pero fue su grupo de amigos, Lilacia Kelly Tad y Jhonny quienes le ayudaron a salir adelante, con el pasar del tiempo la chica se hizo independiente y no necesito ir a citas ni nada por el estilo, suficiente era salir a bailar con sus amigos y ayudar a Lilacia cuando tenía dilemas amorosos, Star acababa de darse cuenta, de que no le había interesado estar con un chico desde hace mucho… por lo que un leve rubor comenzó a notarse en sus mejillas.

-No es eso mamá, no adelantes las cosas, es solo que estoy aburrida y no conozco a nadie en la ciudad, es eso.- Dijo Star algo nerviosa.

-Querida, ven aquí un momento… - Dijo Moon mientras palmeaba el asiento al lado suyo en el sofá.

Star se acercó y se sentó junto a su madre como ella le indico, a lo que Moon abrazó a Star y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Mi bebé, creces tan rápido, primero tienes 7 años y no dejas de pedirme que nos peinemos entre nosotras, y ahora tienes 17, eres casi una mujer… -Dijo Moon acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

Star se sentía apenada por el gesto afectuoso tan repentino de su madre, pero no le molestaba para nada, después de todo, Moon siempre ha sido la verdadera mejor amiga de Star, aunque a veces tuvieran sus diferencias.

-Recuerdas esa historia que siempre te contamos? La de cómo nos conocimos tu padre y yo?

-Claro que si, en el último año de preparatoria en Mewni Ville- Dijo Star.

-Tenía tu edad cuando me enamore perdidamente de tu padre… yo sé que se siente lidiar con estos sentimientos Star, sobre todo a tu edad, recuerdo decirle a tu abuela la misma frase que me dices tú, "solo somos amigos", "no quiero apresurar las cosas", y aquí estamos, casados, y con una hija preciosa…

-Pero eso es porque tú y papi son el uno para el otro- Dijo Star haciendo un corazón con las manos.

-Y quien no nos dice que tu y el chico Díaz son el uno para el otro?- Dijo Moon intentando animar a su hija a abrirse a la posibilidad.- Conócelo, deja que te conozca, y después decidirás si son solo amigos, o si realmente te gusta.

Star se quedó pensante unos momentos, pero con una sonrisa,- Gracias por el consejo mamá- Dijo la chica abrazando a su madre.- Ahora debo irme, Marco me está esperando.-

-Bien querida, que te diviertas- Dijo Moon viendo como Star salía de la casa.

 **Casa de los Díaz, 12:30 pm.**

La rubia caminó hasta la puerta de los Díaz, seguido de esto tocó a la puerta, tras ello el moreno atendió a la puerta;

-Hola de nuevo, pasa por favor- Dijo el chico mientras ofrecía a la chica que entrara a la casa.

-Gracias por invitarme- Dijo la chica mientras ponía las manos tras la espalda.

-Por cierto, te ves linda hoy- Dijo el chico poniendo la mano tras a nuca algo apenado pero con una sonrisa.

-Oh.. Muchas gracias- Dijo la chica algo sonrojada, alagada por el comentario le sonrió al moreno.

-Bueno, déjame preparar los nachos, mientras, ve buscando algo que te guste.- Dijo el chico mientras señalaba a su televisión se la sala, la cual tenía conectada la laptop del chico.

-Que tienes ganas de ver?- Pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba al sofá.

-En realidad, cualquier cosa esta bien, porque no me recomiendas algo?- Dijo el chico en voz alta desde la cocina.

-Seguro?- Dijo la chica con algo en mente- Puede que no te guste lo que voy a poner-

-No te preocupes, pon lo que gustes- Dijo el chico imaginando que pondría alguna serie "para chicas" como _Gossip Girl, Pretty Litle Liars, Gilmore Girls,_ Entre otras.

Cuando Marco terminó de preparar sus famosos "Nachos Súper Asombrosos" , Se dirigió a la sala, donde ella lo esperaba con una página ya abierta, una página llamada: " _The World of Steven Universe"_?

-Espero no pienses que sea demasiado infantil- Dijo la chica algo apenada, jugaba con uno de los mechones que dejo en su flequillo.

-Para nada, sé que los cartoons de hoy en día son muy famosos y a la gente realmente le encantan, pero nunca me decidí a empezar con alguno.

-Bueno, hoy empezaras con el que es en lo personal es de mi favoritos!- Dijo la chica emocionada.- Espero que te guste- Dijo la chica, mientras sentía que un aroma apetitoso inundaba la sala.

-Bueno, si tanto te gusta debe ser por algo, así que vamos a ver- Dijo el chico tomando asiento.- Pero antes, anda, pruébalos- Dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía el tazón de nachos.

-Se ven deliciosos!- Dijo la chica tomando uno, la chica probo el primero, y quedó encantada con el sabor.- Wow! Es verdad, en serio que sabes cocinar, son deliciosos!- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba otro nacho para corroborar su degustación.

-Me alegra que te gusten, solo ten cuidado con los jalapeños, son para darle sabor, pero si no te gustan…

-Está bien, me gusta el picante, además soy una chica de riesgos- Le dijo al chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Bien, traeré algo de beber.- Dijo el chico, después de sacar del refrigerador algo de té helado, regreso al sofá, donde star se encontraba con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente, algo roja de la cara y con la lengua de fuera, mientras abanicaba aire con la mano a la misma intentando aliviar lo picante de los nachos. –Demasiado picante?- pregunto el chico entre risas mientras le daba un vaso a Star.

-Un poco, pero están deliciosos de todas formas- Dijo la chica recibiendo el vaso, y tomando para aliviar el dolor en la lengua que le había dejado el ultimo bocado.

-Bueno, veamos qué tan bueno es Steven Universe – Dijo el chico.

-Bastante!, Ya lo veras!- Dijo la chica proponiéndose a buscar el primer capítulo.

 _ **6 Horas después y 35 capítulos de Steven Universe después…**_

-Y bien? Que tal te parece hasta ahora?

-Es súper divertida!, la intro se te pega, los capítulos son muy entretenidos, y las crystal gems! Mi favorita en garnet!

-Me alegra que te guste!- Dijo Star ilusionada por poder ver sus serie favorita con su amigo. –Y aún tenemos mucho por ver!

-Y que esperamos, pon el siguiente!- Dijo Marco, quien ya se había interesado mucho en la serie a estas alturas. – Oh espera- Marco sintió como en su bolsillo su teléfono comenzaba a vibrar.- Es Janna… me pregunto que querrá a esta hora- Dijo el chico al ver que ya eran casi las 7.

-Si Janna, que sucede?- Preguntó el chico al contestar la llamada.

- _Fiesta en mi casa Díaz! Eso es lo que sucede, todos vendrán!, Incluso hable con Alfonso y Ferguson y vienen en camino, así que trae tu trasero aquí!- Dijo Janna emocionada mientras se escuchaba un escándalo y música estruendosa al fondo._

-Justo ahora? Me avisas de improviso, además Star está aquí y… -

- _Pues trae a tu novia también! Anda, quien sabe cuándo volveré a tener casa sola! Anímate Díaz!_

-Umm…. Espera,- El chico alejó su teléfono de su oído y se dirigió a Star. –Es Janna, dice que la fiesta se adelantó y es justo ahora-

-De verdad? Pues vayamos!- Dijo la chica emocionada.

-No habrá problema con tus padres? –Preguntó el chico.

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero… déjame preguntar- Dijo la chica sacando su teléfono.

-Janna, en un momento te regreso la llamada y te aviso, de acuerdo?

- _Bien chico, pero no puedes perderte esto!, quedas advertido_

El chico finalizo la llamada, y puso atención a Star, quien ya estaba llamando a su madre.

-Hola mamá!-

- _Hola querida, sucede algo?_

 _-_ Bueno, lo que sucede es que, Janna, la amiga de Marco que fue con nosotros al centro comercial, nos invitó a una fiesta en su casa, y pues… es justo ahora… quería pedirte permiso para ir.

Del otro lado de la línea no hubo respuesta por unos segundos.- _Marco irá contigo verdad?-_

 _-_ Así es, iremos juntos…- Dijo la chica con nervios, esperando tener la aprobación de su madre.

- _Bueno… tienes mi permiso hija, pero para estas cosas sabes que tu padre tiene que darte permiso también… ven a casa y pregúntale tu misma, llego hace una media hora._

 _-_ Umm, de acuerdo, iré ahora mismo.- Dijo la chica mientras cortaba la llamada. –Mamá dice que tengo que pedirle permiso a papá.- Dijo Star levantándose del sofá. – Iré a preguntarle, si me dejan, te mando un mensaje para que te alistes, de acuerdo?- Dijo la rubia.

-Star, si crees que puedes tener problemas mejor no te arriesgues.- Dijo Marco, intentando no meter en líos a su amiga

-No te preocupes, solo espera mi mensaje.- Dijo la chica saliendo por la puerta de la casa.

 **Casa de los Butterfly , 6:55 pm.**

-Y por eso quería pedirte permiso- Dijo la chica, explicándole lo que ya le había comentado a su madre.

-Bueno… tu que dijiste querida?- Le pregunto el señor River a su esposa.

-Yo le di permiso, siempre y cuando vaya con Marco, y siempre y cuando el chico nos prometa que cuidara de ti.

El señor River seguía de brazos cruzados, pensando, hasta que decidió tomar la palabra.

-Bien… si tu madre confía en el chico, yo también lo hare, ella tiene esa extraña habilidad para confiar en las personas correctas- Dijo lanzándole una mirada a su esposa. –Tienes permiso Star, pero el chico debe venir aquí por ti, y debe traerte de vuelta.-

-Bien, le diré, muchas gracias mami y papi!- Dijo la chica lanzándose a los brazos de sus padres. Seguido de esto la chica se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse

-Crees que es buena idea querida?- Le preguntó el señor River a su esposa.

-Creo que el chico Marco es responsable, sé que la cuidara, además, no es como si tú y yo no nos hubiéramos escapado a una que otra fiesta- Dijo Moon entre risas.

-Buenos tiempos- Dijo el señor River.- Además, no creo que el chico beba como yo a su edad- Dijo river recordando lo rebelde que solía ser a los 17.

-Eras todo un chico malo- Dijo Moon sonriéndole a su esposo, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

 **Marco…**

El chico saco unas prendas que se pondría en caso de que Star le confirmara, mientras buscaba que calzado usar un mensaje llego a su teléfono;

 _-Me dieron permiso! Solo me daré un baño y me arreglare, podrías venir en 20?-_

El chico sonrió ampliamente al ver que su noche seria pura diversión con su nueva vecina.

- _Perfecto, te veo en un rato!-_ Respondió el chico en un texto.

Marco decidió darse un baño rápido para refrescarse, al salir, decidió ponerse una camisa de botones negra arremangada, unos Jeans obscuros, casi negros, y unos tenis tipo vans negros.

Para cuando el chico termino de alistarse, ya habían pasado los 20 minutos, el dedujo que Star aún no estaría lista, así que solo se aseguró de llevar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser necesaria, el chico tomó de su cajón su billetera, se puso un reloj de manecillas sencillo negro, tomó su celular ya con 100 porciento de batería, el chico observó una caja pequeña, la cual había sido entregada por su padre hace unos meses, Marco se puso de nervios al ver esa caja, pues… nunca se sabía cuándo podría surgir el momento de utilizarla, pero podría ser necesario, uno nunca sabe, en el fondo el chico tenía una imagen, una imagen que lo involucraba a él y a su nueva vecina, imagen que hizo que toda la sangre del moreno llegara hasta su rostro, agitando la cabeza decidió no darle muchas vueltas y simplemente tomarla, después de todo, uno nunca sabe…

El chico se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, donde su padre veía televisión y ella seguía leyendo ese libro de sociología;

-Ma, Pa, Janna está haciendo una fiesta ahora en su casa de improvisto, y ya saben cómo es, me está obligando a ir.- Dijo el chico cruzado de brazos recargado en el marco de la puerta de sus padres.

-Ah esa Janna, siempre igual- Dijo Angie, pues ya conocían como era Janna, y como apreciaba a Marco.- Claro que si hijo, solo intenta no llegar tan tarde de acuerdo? Y cuídate mucho.

-Y nos saludas a los padres de Janna por favor,- Dijo el señor días complementando a su esposa.

-Si lo hare, no se preocupen.- Dijo marco, intentando omitir el hecho de que en realidad los padres de su amiga estaban fuera del país –Oh por cierto, llevaré a Star, así que no llevaré mi motocicleta, sería peligroso manejar de noche, así que iremos en autobús o en taxi.

-Muy bien hijo, pero… ya sabes… cuídate si?- Dijo Angie con semblante preocupado pero con una sonrisa, depositando su confianza en su hijo.

-Así es hijo, cuídate por favor, para eso te di los c…

-Papá! La acabo de conocer!

-Lo siento hijo, mejor prevenir que lamentar.-Dijo el señor Díaz mientras reía.

-Bueno… los veo más tarde- Dijo el chico –O por la mañana- Dijo por ultimo en susurro riendo un poco.

 **Casa de los Butterfly.**

Marco llegó hasta la puerta de los Butterfly, por alguna razón, mientras mas se acercaba a la puerta, más nervioso estaba, pues, sentía como…. Como si llevara a Star a una cita. Aun nervioso tocó a la puerta, a la que atendió Moon.

-Hola Marco, Star aún se está arreglando, pasa por favor. –Le ofreció la entrada al chico.

-Muchas gracias señora Butterfly- Dijo el chico pasando.

-Marco! Ven aquí un momento hijo.- Dijo River, quien se encontraba en el sofá sentado.

- _Oh oh… ahora sí que parece una cita-_ Dijo el chico, sintiendo como si fuera a hablar por primera vez con el padre de su pareja.

-Dime chico, la casa de tu amiga está lejos de aquí?- pregunto el señor River a Marco.

-No tanto en realidad, son como 15 minutos en auto- Dijo el chico, calmándose y hablando con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

-Bien, te pido bien que cuides de mi niña, es mi princesa, y dios sabe que me moriría si le paso algo… te la encargo mucho hijo- Dijo River mientras palmeaba la espalda del chico.

-Así es Marco, Star lo más valioso que tenemos, por favor cuídala mucho.- Le pidió Moon al castaño.

-Claro que sí Señor y Señora Buttefly, la cuidaré bien, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

-Hey Marco, lamento la demora. –Dijo la chica rubia, quien ya esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Hola Star, yo… el chico se vio interrumpido al cruzar miradas con la chica, quedo realmente pasmado con la belleza de la misma, llevaba una blusa color melón sin hombros, unas zapatillas a juego y un pantalón negro ajustado, además de esto, la chica llevaba el cabello suelto, y con un maquillaje sencillo. El castaño la encontraba realmente hermosa.

-Te vez… bellísima- Dijo el chico por inercia, sin pensar en lo que había dicho.-

La chica se sonrojo al acto, y le regresó el cumplido al chico- Tu también te vez muy bien, te vez guapo con esa camisa- Dijo la chica algo apenada pero con una amplia sonrisa.

El chico cayó en cuenta de lo que la chica le había dicho, sonrojado, se rasco la mejilla mirando hacia otro lado. –Gracias… bien, nos vamos?

-Claro!- Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta al lado del chico, mientras los padres de Star iban para despedirlos.

-Muy bien Star, Marco, cuídense mucho! No lleguen muy tarde de acuerdo?

-No se preocupen, nos vemos! Dijo la chica para finalizar, mientras marco y ella se alejaban.

Cuando vieron que llegaron a la acera, los Butterfly no los molestaron más y se metieron a la casa.

-Y bien Marco, iremos en tu moto?- Preguntó la chica.

-De hecho, no suelo conducir de noche, y no quisiera arriesgarme y menos contigo a bordo, pediré un Uber.- Dijo el chico sacando su celular.

-Oh, bien- Dijo la chica mientras marco lo pedía.

Después de 5 minutos de espera, el automóvil llegó por ellos, subieron y se dirigieron a su destino, la casa de Janna.

Tras 15 minutos de camino, Star y Marco llegaron a casa de Janna, el chico pagó al chofer, a lo que Star hizo un puchero;

-Hey, te dije antes que pagaría la mitad.-

-Oh enserio, lo olvide- Dijo el chico sacando la lengua volteando a otro lado.

-Marco Díaz!- Dijo Star con algo de molestia.

-Vamos Star, no te preocupes por eso, déjame ser un caballero.- Dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, con una mano en la espalda.

Star se sonrojo al sentir el tacto de la mano del chico, a lo que ella sonrió, le parecía que era un chico realmente lindo.

-Bien, ahora entremos!- Dijo el chico dispuesto a entrar junto a Star.

-Espera!, estaba pensando, nadie me conoce, y si no les caigo bien?- Se preguntó la chica.

-No digas eso, conozco a todos los que están aquí, y créeme que les caerás de maravilla, así que no te preocupes, solo quédate conmigo de acuerdo? Dijo el chico, ofreciéndole su mano a la chica.

Star se sonrojó nuevamente, al ver como marco le extendía su mano para darle seguridad, tomó la mano del chico, mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, desde afuera ya se podía escuchar la música retumbando dentro de la casa, y los gritos y charlas en voz altas de los chicos. Marco tocó la puerta algo fuerte, para asegurarse que escucharan, a lo que Janna abrió la puerta;

-Vaya! Si son los nuevos señor y señora Díaz!- Dijo Janna con un tono algo extraño.

-Janna? Has estado bebiendo? Preguntó el chico.

-Oh no seas aguafiestas marco! Anda pasen y siéntase en su casa!- Dijo la chica.

Ambos entraron a la casa, mientras Janna cerraba la puerta tras de ellos.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Lo se lo sé, soy el amo del hiatus, pero no tanto como Daron Nefcy xD, ahora bien, quiero advertirles de una vez, que vienen cosas que posiblemente no sean aptas para todo público, pero ya me encargaré de poner un aviso más específico en el inicio del siguiente capítulo, les agradezco a todos por su apoyo, y les sugiero se pasen por mi otra historia Kingdom Chronicles, denle un vistazo.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Bajo efectos del alcohol

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a todos mis lectores, como les mencioné en el episodio anterior, hay algunas advertencias que quiero hacer desde este punto de la historia en adelante.**

 **Primero que nada, quiero recalcar que el fic está clasificado en "T" Para adolecentes, quiero dejar esto claro, ya que el fic cuenta con contenido que puede ser no apto para todas las edades, asi que si eres menor de 17 años(lo digo por la edad de los personajes) lee el fic bajo tu propio riesgo.**

 **Dicho lo anterior, quiero aclaras, todas las experiencias contadas en este y próximos capítulos, son en su mayoría experiencias propias, en ningún momento se deben tomar como decisiones aptas para la vida real, recuerden que nuestros personajes son humanos, y por lo tanto cometen errores, las consecuencias, si las hay o no, de los mismos, son control completo por mi ya que esta es una obra de ficción, y en ningún momento se deben tomar decisiones basadas en esta historia.**

 **No quiero que utilicen esta historia para basarse en ella y creer que así son las cosas en la vida real, ya que les repito, es una obra de ficción, por lo que no se debe tomar literal. Por último y aunque suene mal, no me hago responsable si aun con todas las advertencias el lector decide tomar lo que leerá a que como algo correcto y que así debe ser.**

 **Gracias por su atención.**

 **Disclaimer: SVTFOE y sus personajes son propiedad de Daron Nefcy y de Disney XD (Disney–ABC Television Group), Esta obra es elaborada sin fines de lucro**

 _ **Anteriormente en The New Girl In town:**_

Hola mamá, necesitas ayuda con algo? La basura? Limpiar? Lavar ropa?- pregunto el chico amablemente.

-No te preocupes cariño, todo está cubierto- Dijo la señora días mientras mantenía la vista sobre su libro.

-Umm de acuerdo…. Y que lees? Un libro de poesía?- Pregunto el chico a su madre, pues era justo la clase de libros que Angie disfrutaba leer.

-Ojalá, en la universidad renunció el profesor de sociología, y me pidieron que cubriera la materia mientras conseguían a alguien que ocupara la plaza, pero mucho que vi esa materia, y no se si pueda con esto.- Dijo la señora Díaz algo consternada, releyendo sus libros de la universidad.

* * *

-Entonces… no tienes nada que hacer?

-La verdad es que no… por?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

-Bueno, tal vez podría prepararte esos nachos que te prometí, quieres venir a mi casa?

* * *

-Star… sé que tu ultima relación no salió bien hija, y sé que pudiste sobre llevarlo, pero te acabas de dar cuenta, de que hace demasiado que no estuviste interesada en salir con un chico a solas?- Dijo Moon.

* * *

-Umm…. Espera,- El chico alejó su teléfono de su oído y se dirigió a Star. –Es Janna, dice que la fiesta se adelantó y es justo ahora-

-De verdad? Pues vayamos!- Dijo la chica emocionada.

* * *

-Bien, ahora entremos!- Dijo el chico dispuesto a entrar junto a Star.

-Espera!, estaba pensando, nadie me conoce, y si no les caigo bien?- Se preguntó la chica.

-No digas eso, conozco a todos los que están aquí, y créeme que les caerás de maravilla, así que no te preocupes, solo quédate conmigo de acuerdo? Dijo el chico, ofreciéndole su mano a la chica.

* * *

 **The New Girl In Town**

 **Capítulo 4: Bajo efectos del alcohol.**

Star y Marco entraron a la casa de Janna, Star estaba algo nerviosa, Marco por otro lado ya sabía cómo eran las fiestas de Janna, nada más entrar la música retumbaba en toda la casa, un montón de chicos de la academia charlando entre ellos, toda la gente estaba dispersa por el comedor y la sala de la casa, se podía ver claramente como había hieleras por todas partes, probablemente de diferentes chicos, y la mayoría se encontraba tomando cerveza o alguna bebida preparada, había botellas de ron, whiskey y vodka, algo común en las alocadas fiestas de la pelinegra.

-Bien Díaz? Que te ofrezco? Una cerveza? O quieres un tequila? Aún tenemos el que tu padre le regalo a mis padres en su aniversario. –Le preguntó Janna a Marco mientras se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Quizás más tarde- Dijo el chico calmadamente, pero Star se impresiono al escuchar la respuesta del chico.

-Marco, no sabía que bebías!- Exclamo la rubia sorprendida.

-Oh… si bueno… solo un poco.

-Un poco?!, te he visto tomarte 10 cervezas de una sentada!- Dijo Janna dejando en evidencia al chico.

-Hey! Eso solo fue una vez, y no era de mis mejores momentos que digamos.- Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Si lo recuerdo… ya sabes lo que dicen, a falta de amor, amigos fiesta y alcohol!- Exclamó Janna alzando su vaso y tomando de golpe la bebida. –Y tu Star? Gustas algo? Quieres un vodka con jugo? Una cerveza? Que tal una cuba libre?- Pregunto Janna animando a la chica.

-Yo… bueno… no suelo tomar seguido… Umm...

-Bueno, estas en confianza, que te gusta tomar?- Pregunto Janna a la chica.

-Lo que pasa es que, cuando vivía en Mewni Ville, en las ultimas pijamadas que tuve con mis amigas, una chica muy loca llamada Lilacia era la que llevaba bebidas ya preparadas, solo le quitaba un poco, y la verdad nunca supe que eran exactamente.- Respondió la chica algo tímida por no saber sobre el tema.

-Ya veo… así que tenemos una primeriza, no te preocupes! Aquí nos encargaremos de encontrar tu bebida ideal!- Dijo Janna, arrastrando un poco las palabras, pero muy alegre, y dando otro sorbo a su bebida. –O Mejor dicho, tu príncipe azul aquí presente se encargara!- Dijo Janna dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda a Marco.

-Hey! Eso duele!-Se quejó Marco, aunque ya sabía que Janna podía excederse cuando bebía, no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

-Ummm…- Star estaba algo sonrojada por el comentario de Janna.

Marco al caer en cuenta de lo que Janna había dicho, intentó evadir el comentario y continuar con la charla anterior. –Tal vez una cuba libre esté bien para empezar, ven te prepararé una- Dijo el chico haciéndole un gesto a Star para que lo siguiera.

* * *

-El truco para una cuba libre más dulce, es utilizar ron especiado, en vez de ron blanco, aunque muchos digan que el blanco es mejor, para la gente que no suele beber siempre recomiendo utilizar especiado, tiene un aroma a vainilla y endulza mucho cualquier cosa con la que lo mezcles- Dijo el chico mientras vertía una onza de ron en un vaso con hielos y el resto con gaseosa sabor cola y con una rodaja de limón decorando el mismo, y sin faltar también una pajilla.

-Vaya… parece que sabes mucho sobre esto de las bebidas Marco, no serás un alcohólico o algo así?- Dijo la chica en un tono algo burlo, mientras recibía la bebida en sus manos.

-Para nada! Solo bebo de vez en cuando, y nunca me he excedido… excepto tal vez… con esas 10 cervezas de golpe- Dijo el chico posando su mano tras su cabeza recordando con disgusto aquella ocasión.

La chica por su parte dio un sorbo a la bebida que el chico le había preparado, pudo percibir el sabor de la gaseosa, pero acompañado de un dulce y no tan fuerte sabor a vainilla. –Vaya! Sabe delicioso!- Dijo la chica sorprendida dispuesta a tomar más.

-Me alegra que te guste… solo, no la bebas tan rápido, se te podría subir rápido.- Dijo Marco.

-Oh, si, no te preocupes- Contesto Star bebiendo un poco más despacio.- Tu no tomaras nada?- Pregunto la chica, no quería quedar como una ebria enfrente de Marco, él también debía beber.

-Si claro, tal vez me prepare un…

-Hey Marco!- Una voz lo interrumpió, al girarse, Marco identificó de inmediato a sus compañeros de clase.

-Hey que tal chicos!- Respondió Marco a un grupo que se acercaba a saludarlo.

-Que hay hermano? Gran fiesta no?- Dijo un chico pelirrojo, con algo de sobre peso, pero ni de lejos como cuando tenía 14.

-Claro, ya sabes como suelen ser las fiestas de Janna- Contestó Marco chocando puños con su amigo.

-Bueno verte Díaz- Dijo un chico fornido y de cabellera clara.

-Que hay Justin- contestó Marco al saludo. –Star, ellos son mis amigos de la academia, son Justin, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Brittney, Chantal, Sabrina, Ingrid, y Charlie quien ya conoces.

-Mucho gusto!- Dijo la chica amenamente al grupo de chicos, quienes le regresaron el saludo.

-Hey Star, bueno verte por aquí- Dijo Charlie quien ya había tenido el gusto de conocerla.

-Así que tú eres la chica de Díaz? Vaya que te luciste amigo! – Dijo Alfonzo riendo mientras bebía una lata de cerveza.

-Ella es mi nueva vecina, acaba de mudarse a la ciudad- Dijo Marco intentando obviar el comentario de su amigo.

-Bienvenida a Echo Creek Star, soy Brittney, encantada- Dijo la chica de raíces asiáticas, si bien Brittney solía ser muy engreída cuando era más joven, con el tiempo su actitud se fue suavizando, cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría, pero a todos en la academia les agradaba la nueva Brittney, más amigable alegre, y a pesar de aun tener una buena posición económica, no era ni la mitad de lo altanera que era en su momento.

-Yo soy Chantal, y ella es Sabrina,- Se presentó otra chica con la rubia.- Sabes, se ve que tienes figura, Brittney es líder de las porristas de la academia, tal vez quieras hacer pruebas para entrar.

-Si es que entras a la academia de Echo Creek claro.- Agrego Sabrina

-Sí, de hecho este lunes iré a inscribirme, y de hecho, solía estar en el equipo de animación en Mewni Ville.- Dijo Star congeniando con las chicas.- Me encantaría hacer pruebas para entrar a su equipo!

-Entonces te veremos ahí!- Respondieron las chicas muy animadas.

Por su parte, Marco estaba feliz de ver como Star congeniaba de inmediato con sus compañeros, lo cual pensaba liberaría a Star de ese pendiente de no agradarle a los demás en la fiesta, y en ese momento, los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por una voz;

-Hey Díaz, una cerveza?- Le dijo Justin al chico castaño, tendiéndole una lata de cerveza.

Marco lo pensó unos segundos, pero más temprano que tarde, simplemente se limitó a sonreír y aceptarla, el chico estaba a punto de abrirla, sin embargo, Justin lo detuvo;

-Espera Díaz, llegaste algo tarde y tienes que ponerte al corriente, así que…- Justin sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo- Ya sabes que es lo que toca- Dijo el chico alzando ambas cejas con mirada de cómplice.

-Oh no… no me harán hacer eso de nuevo, no pienso tomar así esta vez- Dijo el chico mientras retrocedía un paso.

-Vamos Marco! No seas cobarde!- Dijo Ferguson en un tono retador.

-Si Díaz, disfruta la fiesta!

-¡Díaz! ¡Díaz! ¡Díaz! ¡Díaz! ¡Díaz!- Todo el grupo de chicos aclamaba al chico para que no se negara a beber.

-Está bien! Pero solo será una así, las demás las beberé tranquilamente.- Dijo el chico con tal de que no lo siguieran incitando a hacer esas cosas.

-Bien!- Dijo Justin, tomando otra lata nueva, haciéndole un agujero en un lado en la parte mas baja de la misma con sus llaves, y tapando el agujero con su dedo pulgar.

-Que están haciendo?- Preguntó Star ladeando su cabeza pero con una sonrisa, pues parecía que se trataba de un juego de beber.

-Oh, es una especie de juego o reto, si agujeras la cerveza, y bebes por ahí justo al abrirla, el gas hace que salga a presión por el agujero, gana el que se la acabe primero, o el que si pueda, ya que puede ser complicado.

-Una cerveza así de golpe… es mucho, no?- Pregunto Star, que aún no tenía muy claro que cantidad de alcohol era normal consumir.

-Exactamente, ese es el punto- Dijo Justin, mientras se preparaba.- Listo?-

Marco ya había agujerado su cerveza y estaba listo para abrirla- De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres- Dijo con un poco más de humor

-Uno… Dos…. Tres- Gritaron los chicos a unísono- de inmediato los dos abrieron sus respectivas latas y comenzaron a beber rápidamente, poco a poco Justin iba haciendo un gesto de incomodidad, mientras que Marco por su parte se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en beber rápidamente y sin hacer ningún gesto en absoluto.

-Vamos Díaz!

-No te quedes atrás Justin!

-Tu puedes Marco!- Star animaba a su amigo, pues el resto también comenzó a hacerlo, star reia al ver como Marco podía poner ambiente en la fiesta sin siquiera intentarlo, al parecer era un chico "cool" sin querer, y como no serlo? Desde que lo conoció y ha convivido con el, Star pensaba que Marco era un chico absolutamente genial.

A los pocos segundos de haber empezado, marco bajo la lata, la compacto cerrando su puño, y la arojó a un cesto que se encontraba en la cocina. Por su parte Justin bajó la lata, tosiendo un poco con un gesto acabado. –No inventes Díaz, como puedes tomártela así de rápido? A mí me queda como un cuarto de la lata. –Dijo el chico meneando un poco la lata la cual se escuchaba aun tenia cerveza en su interior.

-Es por mi sangre latina- Dijo Marco mientras le guiñaba un ojo y apuntaba con ambas manos.

-UUUh!- El resto hicieron expresiones como aclamando a Marco como un campeón.

-Vaya Marco, sí que eres un chico rudo- Dijo Star dándole un muy leve codazo en el brazo.

-Si bueno… así es Marco Díaz- Dijo Marco muy ufano, a lo que ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-Bien Marco, ahora con una de estas!- Dijo Charlie quien ya se acercaba con otra cerveza, pero esta vez en botella.

-Hey dije que solo una….-

-Oh vamos Marco! Anda aún queda toda la noche para que bebas como quieras, pero por ahora tienes que ponerte al corriente! Mira a Alfonzo, ya lleva cuatro, no querrás quedarte atrás o si?-

-La verdad es que no me importa- Dijo Marco con sinceridad

-Tonterías! Anda tómala!- Insistió el chico, sin embargo, Brittney le quitó la cerveza de la mano.

-Espera! Antes de embriagar a Díaz, primero tiene que prepararnos a nosotras nuestras bebidas.- Dijo Brittney dejando la cerveza a un lado.

-Si Marco! Estábamos esperando a que llegaras para que prepararas tus clásicas bebidas!

-Si por favor! Muero por una margarita ahora mismo!

Todas las chicas del grupo rodearon al moreno exigiendo que hiciera de bar tender, Marco sin ningún problema, se acercó a la barra de la cocina, y abrió las puertas de la alacena, mientras bajaba diferentes tipos de licores. –Janna! Donde está la coctelera?- Gritó el chico a Janna

-Está en la alacena arriba del horno!.- Se escuchó desde el patio trasero, donde se escuchaba música y más gente charlando y algún que otro grito.

-Parece que no es la primera vez que eres barman en una fiesta eh?- Dijo Star apoyándose en la barra, mientras a un lado de ella las chicas prácticamente hacían fila para que el chico "tomara su orden".

\- Es una especie de gusto familiar, mi padre mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo trabajaron atendiendo un bar de la familia en Guadalajara, el estado del que es originario mi padre, El me enseño todo lo que sabe sobre bebidas, aun cuando no podía tomarlas,- Dijo el chico, recordando como desde los 10 años se entretenía viendo como su padre preparaba bebidas para el y su madre o también para su familia cuando iban de visita.

-Hay algo que no puedas hacer Marco?- Dijo la chica, facinada al ver como aun que Marco tenia muchas cualidades para ser un chico popular y muy codiciado, en vez de eso era un chico relajado y aparentemente responsable, aun cuando sus amigos lo hayan convencido de beber. De pronto, Star se vio con su vaso completamente vacío, sin darse cuenta ya había acabado con su bebida.

-Bien chicas… quien primero?- Dijo Marco acomodándose las mangas de su camisa de nuevo para que no le estorbaran.

-Yo quiero un daiquiri!- Dijo Chantal

-Yo una margarita!.- siguió Sabrina

-A mí lo de siempre, un Spezi, .- Dijo Ingrid

-Yo quiero tu clásico tequila sunrise. –Pidió Brittney

-A mi dame un "sexo en la playa"- Dijo Ferguson acercándose a la barra, a lo que todo el grupo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, incluyendo a Star

-No lo creo amigo- Dijo Marco riendo mientras preparaba las bebidas de sus amigas.

Después de un rato mezclando y entregando cada bebida una por una, Marco termino por dirigirse a Star, quien lo había observado atenta hasta que terminó.

-Desea algún otro coctel señorita?- Dijo Marco guiñándole un ojo mientras limpiaba la coctelera como todo un bar tender de la vieja escuela.

-Me encantaría- Dijo Star con un tono coqueto exagerado, siguiéndole el juego al chico.

-Bien… que le ofrezco?- Dijo el chico apoyando las manos sobre la barra.

-Sorpréndeme- Dijo la chica apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre sus manos.

El chico pensó por un momento, tras unos segundos chasqueó los dedos –Conozco un trago que estoy seguro te va a encantar!- Dijo el chico mientras sacaba 5 botellas diferentes.

-Vaya… espero que lo que tienes en mente no sepa tan fuerte como parece- Dijo la chica al ver las 5 botellas.

-Para nada… tu solo espera y veras- Dijo el chico mientras vertía en la coctelera ya con hielos, media onza de cada uno de los licores, así como un poco de azúcar, el jugo de un limón, y un poco de refresco de cola, seguido de esto comenzó a mezclarlo, dándose el lujo de arrojarlo al aire un par de veces haciendo unos malabares muy interesantes, para terminar vertiendo el contenido en un vaso alto, decorándolo con una rodaja de limón;

-Aquí lo tienes! He aquí mi bebida favorita, mi especialidad, un long island iced tea.

-Wow, se ve increíble! Parece té helado de verdad!- Seguido de esto tomó un sorbo.- Y sabe delicioso!- Dijo la chica disfrutando del ligero y refrescante sabor del coctel.

-Me alegra que te guste… solo bébelo despacio porque…. Star!- Marco había hablado muy tarde, Star se había bebido el coctel completo de una sola sentada.

-En verdad está muy bueno! Me preparas otro por favor? –Preguntó la chica emocionada a Marco.

-Star… es una bebida algo fuerte… estas segura?-

-Claro! No te preocupes por mí, ni siquiera sabía fuerte.-

-Ese es mi punto, se te podría subir a la cabeza sin que te des cuenta, el punto es que no sabe fuerte, pero créeme que lo es.

-Oh anda no te preocupes! Ni siquiera siento nada, si?- insistió la chica.

-Bien… te lo preparare, pero esta vez has que dure, y tendrás que esperar un rato hasta que bebas algo más, de acuerdo?

-Claro Marco, tú no te preocupes- Dijo la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el chico le restara importancia.

Marco de nuevo le preparo la bebida a su amiga, la cual recibió el vaso encantada.

-Marco enserio eres muy bueno! No has penado en trabajar en un bar o algo así?- Dijo la chica.

-Bueno, si quisiera, pero tengo que tener veintiuno para que me puedan contratar.

-Oh es verdad… por cierto… como consiguieron todo el alcohol? Acaso utilizaron identificaciones falsas? Estamos quebrantando la ley?!- Dijo la chica, quien poco apoco se notaba con una actitud diferente, Marco de inmediato dedujo que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella.

-No no es así, algunos de nuestros amigos son mayores de edad… segura que estas bien?

-Por supuesto, todo bien- Dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hey chicos!- Los interrumpió una voz, era Janna quien se encontraba en traje de baño.- No piensan nadar en la piscina?-

-Piscina?- Pregunto Star impresionada, nadie le había dicho nada sobre una piscina.

-No me dijiste que trajera traje de baño cuando me llamaste Janna!- Dijo Marco.

-Oh… en serio? Juraría que lo hice…

-Pues… no lo hiciste- Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Hey Marco, no piensan venir a nadar?- Dijo Charlie quien se asomaba por la puerta trasera desde la cocina, ya con su traje de baño y una toalla colgando en su cuello, y tras el el resto del grupo también se había alistado para entrar a la piscina.

-Janna no me aviso, no tengo traje de baño, supongo que me quedare afuera con Star.- Dijo el chico.

-Star, tampoco tú?- Dijo Janna, mientras ladeaba la cabeza algo decepcionada, quería que la chica se lo pasara bien, ya que realmente le estaba comenzando a agradar.

-No lo sabía, no tengo traje nada para poder nadar.

-Pero podría prestarte uno de los míos! Que te parece? También tengo toallas y podría prestarte ropa para después, que dices?- Dijo Janna entusiasmada.

-Me parece genial!... pero… Marco…- Dijo la chica viéndolo, pues no quería dejarlo solo.

-Marco! Dice Alfonso que tiene un traje extra, seguramente te quedara, anda ve a cambiarte!

Marco se alegró al escuchar esto, al parecer la suerte le sonreía, asi que fue con Alfonzo para que le indicara en donde estaban sus cosas;

-Hey Janna, ire al baño de arriba para cambiarme- Dijo el chico ya con el traje de baño en mano.

-Claro, pasa, debe haber toallas secas dobladas en el entrepaño.- Dijo la chica mientras se servia otra bebida. -Vamos a mi habitación Star! Veamos cual traje te luce mejor.- Dijo Janna tirando a la rubia del brazo.

* * *

Bien, que tal este? - dijo Janna mostrándole uno de sus trajes a Star.

\- es muy lindo! - dijo la chica, se trataba de un traje de una sola pieza de tonalidades anaranjadas con detalles rojos.

-Mmm.. No espera, creo que mejor te busco uno de dos piezas.- Dijo Janna analizando a Star de pies a cabeza y volviendo a buscar en el armario.

-De dos piezas?- dijo Star algo apenada. - No estoy segura de... Querer mostrar mi ombligo- dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que buscamos Star, ya veras, encontraré uno que hará que Marco se vuelva loco, no te quitará los ojos de encima!-

-! Janna! Que cosas dices, porque querría que marco me viera así?- dijo la chica más sonrojada aun.

\- Oh vamos Star, ya vi cómo te comes a Marco con la mirada, te trae vuelta loca no es asi? Ya me habías dicho antes que te parecía lindo, y reconozco a una chica enamorada cuando la veo.- Dijo Janna lanzándole una mirada sugerente a Star.

\- Yo no...Como dices eso... Marco es mi vecino, solo somos amigos...- dijo Star, quien claramente no se escuchaba muy convencida.

\- Star...sé que estas un poco ebria, y es como dicen, los niños y los borracho son los más sinceros, así que dime, con sinceridad, no te gusta Marco? Aunque sea un poco?-

Star se encontraba sumamente sonrojada, pero pensativa, si estuviera en sus 5 sentidos hubiera ideado una respuesta para darle a Janna el beneficio de la duda, pero tras una cuba libre, un long Island de golpe y el que se acababa de terminar en la habitación de Janna, sus palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo:

\- Es tan guapo! Y es súper lindo, en verdad me gusta estar con él y además...- Star se interrumpió a sí misma, tapándose la boca de inmediato.

-Hahaha! Oh Star, eres tan inocente!, apuesto que a Marco le encantaría escucharte. - dijo Janna entre carcajadas.

-Janna por favor no puedes decirle nada a Marco! En verdad creo que me está empezando a gustar mucho…. Y no quisiera arruinarlo, por ahora estoy bien como estamos, podrías guardar el secreto por favor?- Dijo la chica suplicando.

-Claro Star…. Pero sabes, creo que lo que tienes que hacer es empezar a coquetearle mas, has que él te vea de otra manera, oblígalo a que te vea como mujer, para eso te ayudare con… esto!- Dijo la chica sacando un bikini de dos piezas clásico, de rayas blancas y celestes horizontales.

Star se sonrojó al ver el modelito que su amiga le estaba ofreciendo usar, lo primero que invadio su mente fue preocupación, de exponerse así frente a gente que apenas conocía, le parecía que tal vez podría ser muy atrevido, y no quería parecer una chica liberal y tan despreocupada como su amiga Lilacia por ejemplo, pero estos pensamientos de disiparon al escuchar la frase que dijo Janna a continuación;

-Se volverá loco cuando te vea con esto, apuesto que no te quitara los ojos de encima- Dijo Janna con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Star observó por unos segundos ambas piezas del bikini, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras el sonrojo no desaparecía; -Crees... enserio crees que le guste?-

-Claro que sí! Babeará por ti ya verás!- Dijo la chica mientras le tendía el bikini a Star para que fuera a probárselo, sin embargo, alguien tocó a la puerta, por lo que Star tomó el traje de baño rápidamente y lo ocultó tras de ella.

-Janna, estas ahí?- se escuchó la voz de Marco.

-Sí, puedes pasar.- Dijo la chica, a lo que la puerta se abrió dando paso al castaño.

Star quedó completamente maravillada al ver que el chico vestía únicamente el traje de baño, su torso estaba completamente expuesto, dejando ver lo tonificado que sus músculos estaban resultado de su entrenamiento como boxeador, además, el traje que traía era no muy largo, de la talla perfecta, color marrón con detalles negros que combinaban con el cabello y ojos del chico, Star no podía estar más encantada con la apariencia de Marco.

-No había toallas en el baño, tendrás por lo menos una para prestarle a Star?- Dijo el chico, apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-No te preocupes, aquí debo tener un par- Dijo Janna buscando en su closet, al sacar una toalla enrollada, se la arrojó a marco, quien la atrapó con una mano.

-Bueno, te veo abajo Star- Dijo el chico brindándole una sonrisa, pero él pudo notar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia, - _Probablemente es que se le está subiendo el alcohol a la cabeza, solo espero que no se sienta mal.-_ Pensó el chico mientras se retiraba de la habitación de Janna.

-Tierra llamando a Star? Chica, Díaz ya se fue, Hoolaa?- Janna agitaba su mano frente a Star, quien aún seguía pensativa después de haber visto a Marco.

\- Abdominales…. – Dijo Star en un leve susurro, con un brillo en sus ojos.

Janna comenzó a reír escandalosamente tras escuchar a su amiga.

-Acaso estaba pensando en voz alta?- Dijo la chica muy apenada mientras veía como Janna seguía riendo, poniendo sus manos en su estómago del dolor por tanto reír.

-Oh Star! Me matas en serio! –Dijo Janna limpiando una pequeña lagrima que había brotado en uno de sus ojos.- Enserio que tienes algo por Díaz.

-Entrar así sin camisa fue jugar sucio!- Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero inflando sus mejillas. –Pero yo también puedo jugar así Marco Díaz- Dijo Star, observando de nuevo el bikini que Janna le había ofrecido.

* * *

Marco se encontraba ya dentro de la piscina, charlando con todos sus amigos, mientras bebía la cerveza que Charlie le había ofrecido antes, pero el chico prefirió tomarla a su ritmo en vez de golpe como la anterior, no quería terminar mal y dejar a Star sola.

-Y bien Díaz? Que tal van las cosas con tu chica?- Preguntó Ferguson.

-Mi chica?

-Sí, hablo de Star.

-Ella no es mi chica, es mi vecina, apenas nos estamos conociendo, somos amigos.- Dijo Marco evitando el tema de conversación, no era que Star le desagradase ni mucho menos, al contrario, el creía que Star era agradable, era muy interesante, tenía una actitud abierta con él, además de eso, no podía negar que era una chica realmente bella, sus ojos azules, su larga cabellera rubia, y esa piel tan clara, todo ese conjunto le provocaba una sensación al chico, como un cosquilleo que recorría toda su espalda, incluso, y aunque Marco no era del tipo que se fijaba en esas cosas, tenía que admitir que el cuerpo de la chica tenía una figura sumamente atractiva, unas curvas perfectamente pronunciadas pero no exageradas, todo en su debido lugar, Marco recordó como hace unas horas Star se presentó a su casa con unos shorts cortos, dejando ver sus largas y cremosas piernas, al tener esto en mente Marco comenzó a sentir que la sangre se dirigía a un lugar al que no le convenía, y se maldijo asimismo por pensar en esas cosas en momentos pocos apropiados.

-Hey amigo te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara algo roja, no no debería nadar si estas enfermo viejo.

-No, no es eso, es que… la cerveza de hace rato se me subió un poco, debe ser por el agua de la piscina creo.- Dijo el chico evitando sentirse incómodo con la situación.

-Hey mira, hablando de… ahí viene tu chica, digo, tu "vecina"- Dijo Ferguson mientras apuntaba tras de Marco.

Al girarse el chico casi escupe la cerveza que estaba tomando en ese instante, Star salía al patio trasero junto a Janna, la chica vestía el bikini de rayas blancas y celestes, asi como un pareo transparente atado a la cintura, la chica tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando sus dos clásicos mechones de cabello al frente, Marco no pudo evitar tomarse de golpe la cerveza que tenía, no podía dejar de mirarla, el chico parecía estar viendo a un ángel. La mirada de Marco lentamente fue bajando, las hormonas no lo dejaron pensar claramente, y como si de un depredador asechando a su presa se tratase, marco observo cada detalle de la anatomía de su amiga, su piel clara, sus senos firmes y algo un poco más grandes que el promedio, una cintura estrecha, un ombligo alargado debido a la buena condición física de la chica, unas caderas anchas, y sus piernas largas, las cuales no dejaban nada a la imaginación debido a la transparencia del pareo que tenía puesto. Al volver a subir la mirada al rostro de la chcia, Marco sintió pánico al percatarse de que Star estaba al tanto de que Marco la había visto de pies a cabeza tomándose su tiempo, el chico se puso nervioso, al creer que tal vez le hubiera molestado a la chica, sin embargo, Star se encontraba viéndolo con unos ojos muy… coquetos, no parecía enojada, al contrario, tenía una media sonrisa muy sugerente, y la cereza sobre el pastel, fue cuando la chica le guiño un ojo al chico, Marco sin darse cuenta se sonrojo de sobremanera, y nuevamente en su traje de baño un bulto exigía hacer acto de presencia.

Star lentamente se aceró al lugar donde el chico se encontraba, junto a ella Janna se acercaba aunque a un paso más veloz, Janna se lanzó a la piscina en un clavado, nadando hasta donde Marco se encontraba.- Que pasa Marco? No le has quitado los ojos de enzima a Star eh?, -

-No digas eso!, es solo que… la estaba esperando, le dije que la esperaría abajo recuerdas?

-No necesitas devorártela con la mirada para que te vea sabes?- Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

Star llegó a la orilla de la piscina, se sentó en la misma y con sus pies empezó a jugar con el agua. Marco por su parte se acercó para estar con Star.

-Hey, no piensas entrar?- Preguntó Marco mientras apollaba sus brazos en la orilla.

-El agua está algo fría…- Dijo Star mientras seguía con el movimiento de sus piernas.

-Necesitas entrar para acostumbrarte a la temperatura, anda no te quedes ahí arriba.- Dijo Marco tendiéndole la mano.

-Vaya, en verdad quieres que nade contigo verdad?- Dijo la chica en un tono coqueto.

-Eh… yo….- El chico no sabía que contestar, él sabía que Star no era precisamente la chica mas tímida del mundo, pero esta faceta de ella, será por el alcohol? Es un hecho que ella era abierta y sincera con él, pero la Star que se encontraba ante él era más atrevida, y le estaba gustando…

-Solo bromeo Marco- Dijo la chica riendo levemente.- Primero déjame poner esto en otro lugar, - Dijo la chica, quitándose el pareo que tenía atado en sus caderas, y dejándolo en una silla cerca de la puerta.

El chico hizo el mayor esfuerzo por desviar la mirada, pero sus hormonas ganaron de nuevo, no pudo evitar ver el instante en que Star se despojó de la prenda, y le dio la espalda, observando completamente fascinado lo bien que le quedaba ese bikini, el chico, tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo fija que tenía la mirada en el trasero de su amiga, se giró rápidamente hacia otro lado, esperando que nadie hubiera visto como el chico miraba a su amiga.

Star se acercó de nuevo a la piscina, tomando asiento primero de nuevo, dejando sumergir sus piernas un poco más profundo que antes, después entrar por completo, temblando un poco por la temperatura del agua.

-Intenta sumergirte, asi te acostumbraras mas rápido- Dijo Marco acercándose a su amiga, la chcia haciendo caso, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y se sumergió por unos momentos, despúes volvió a la superficie de golpe, tomando aire de nuevo, y sacudiendo un poco el agua de su rostro.

-Bien, ya estas mejor?—Pregunto Marco poniéndose frente a ella.

-Poco a poco si, gracias.- Dijo la chica acomodando sus mechones de cabello. Al ver la cara de star empapada, con un par de gotas por todo su rostro y su cabello goteando, Marco sintió un flechazo inmediato, el cual provocó que el chico hablara sin pensar;

-Te ves muy linda Star…-

La chica se sonrojó y abrió los ojos como platos, creyó que el chico simplemente se impactaría por la actitud de ella, no creyó que lo fuera a embobar tan rápido, nota mental para Star, nunca te subestimes.

-Gracias Marco- Dijo la chica brindándole una sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos con el resto de chicos- Dijo Marco dirigiéndose al otro lado de la piscina, donde todos en la esquina de la misma estaban charlando y bebiendo.

-Marco espera… es que yo…-Star parecía algo nerviosa.

-Sí que sucede?- Pregunto Marco girando para ver a Star.

-Es que… no se flotar en el agua…. Aquí es sencillo, no es muy hondo.- Dijo Star viendo como el agua le llegaba un poco por debajo de su busto.- Pero se ve que allá es mas profundo.

\- Oh… ya veo… no te preocupes,- Dijo el chico tendiéndole el brazo a su amiga- Yo te llevo, solo aférrate a mí y no te sueltes- Termino por decir con una sonrisa.

-Que me aferre a ti?... como un abrazo?- Pregunto la chica algo nerviosa, poco le había durado la faceta coqueta, no podía competir contra lo que el moreno la hacía sentir.

-Pues… si, digo, si es que no te incomoda, si es asi, podría quedarme contigo aquí y …

-No no digas eso, está bien, es solo que…. Se verá extraño, no?, la gente pensara que… que somos pareja o algo así.- Dijo Star poniendo sus manos tras su espalda.

-Bueno, no te preocupes por lo que piensen, anda vamos a divertirnos.- Dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

Star se quedó pensativa unos segundos, pero fue poco lo que duró, ya que por inercia la chica no pudo evitar acercarse al castaño, aferrándose al cuello de este, el chico la llevo por la piscina abrazada a él, hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás.

-Hey Díaz, ya estás de cariñoso con tu novia? Pero si apenas y llevas dos cervezas hombre!- Dijo Charlie molestando a Marco.

-Oh lo dices porque Chantal no te hace caso- Dijo Marco defendiéndose, a lo cual todos los chicos comenzaron a gritar como si de una batalla de rap se tratase.

-Chicos ya lo dijimos! Fue solo un beso en la fiesta pasada! – Dijo Chantal

-Uno?- Intervino Charlie alzando la ceja con una sonrisa.

-Oh por favor Charlie si vas a coquetear con ella hazlo bien hermano!- Dijo Justin.

-Ni siquiera me ha invitado a salir formalmente saben?- Dijo Chantal burlándose del chico.

-Ouch! Eso duele!- Dijo Marco entre risas mientras los demás se reían con Charlie.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo cambiemos de tema quieren?- Dijo Charlie, si bien era un chico muy agradable, no era del tipo de tomarse las relaciones con formalidad.

-Bien, no hablemos del tema, pero no esperes tener la misma suerte que la ocasión anterior- Dijo Chantal muy ufana a lo que los demás volvieron a gritar de la misma manera que antes.

-Oh chicos basta, saben qué? Necesito otra cerveza.- Dijo el chico mientras salía de la piscina.

-Tráeme una por favor amigo- Dijo Marco.

-Te vas a destrozar el hígado si sigues asi sabes?- Dijo Star dándole un leve golpe a marco en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, solo será una más y ya.

-Como que solo una más? Que aguafiestas Díaz!- Dijo Alfonzo mientras seguía bebiendo.

-Ya se los dije no pienso beber de más.- Dijo Marco manteniendo su postura.

-De acuerdo… chicas, traje unas cuantas latas de bebida preparada, alguien quiere una?- Dijo Charlie antes de ir donde se encontraba su hielera.

-Si por favor- Todas las chicas asintieron sin pensarlo.

-Qué hay de ti Star?- Dijo el chico ofreciéndole a la nueva integrante del grupo.

-Bueno… supongo que una mas no me hará daño- Dijo sonriendo, la chica no se sentía comprometida para caerle bien a los demás, solo quería pasárselo bien, asi que accedió.

-Hey chicos, las hamburguesas están listas, quieren comer?- Dijo un chico que se acercó a donde se encontraba el grupo.

-Seguro Chet, gracias dude.- Dijo Justin,- Vamos a cenar chicos?- La mayoría ni siquiera tuvo que contestar, ya estaban saliendo de la piscina y dirigiéndose a una de las mesas cercas del grill donde Chet y Dan se encontraban haciendo las hamburguesas.

-Marco y Star llegaron a la mesa, sin embargo , casi como si estuvieran coordinados, se dieron cuenta muy tarde ya, que aun cuando ya estaban fuera del agua, seguían abrazados, por lo que fueron víctimas de las miradas de todo el grupo, entre una que otra risa que se escuchaba también por parte delas chicas.

-Ehh.. Toma asiento Star.- Dijo Marco, rompiendo el abrazo para sacar una silla para Star.

-Gracias Marco- Dijo la chica muy apenada sentándose en la silla que Marco le ofreció.

-Que caballeroso esta Díaz hoy verdad? – Dijo Sabrina molestando al chico.

\- El amor te cambia, o eso es lo que dicen, verdad?- Dijo Janna riendo.

-Paren ya chicos.- Dijo Marco, preocupado de que la situación fuera a incomodar a Star.

* * *

Pasó un poco menos de una hora, todos habían cenado charlando de distintas cosas, más conocidos se acercaban a saludar a la mesa, se escuchaba un montón de gente charlando dentro y fuera de la casa asi como la música que no paraba. Durante este tiempo todos se concentraron en la novedad del momento, Star Butterfly, preguntándole que edad tenia, cuáles eran sus gustos, que le parecía la ciudad, obviamente las preguntas referentes a Marco no se hicieron esperar, Las chicas le preguntaban por su hermoso cabello y como lo cuidaba, así como qué clase de cremas o tratamientos usaba para su piel ya que era tan tersa y limpia que no parecía real.

Entre tanto y tanto y mientras seguían bebiendo los chicos comenzaron a contar anécdotas graciosas en fiestas pasadas, como cuando hicieron una pequeña competencia de break dance, cuando hubo karaoke y los chicos se emocionaron de mas, cuando Ferguson quedó dormido en el baño y sufrieron horrores para sacarlo.

-Entonces que fue lo que hicieron?- Pregunto Star riendo por la ultima historia sobre el pobre de Ferguson.

-Pues nada, que a mitad de la noche salió como zombie del baño y fue a recostarse al sofá- Dijo Alfonzo entre carcajadas.

-Te juro que eso no lo recuerdo! Solo se que estaba en el baño y apartir de ahí todo esta en blanco hasta la mañana siguiente.- Dijo Ferguson mientras seguía bebiendo una cerveza.

-Recuerdan cuando a Marco se le ocurrió traer su motocicleta?- Dijo Charlie, riendo a carcajadas seguido de los demás.

-Que fue lo que hiciste Díaz?- Preguntó al castaño que se encontraba a su lado.

-Nada, precisamente no hice nada, como traía la motocicleta y planeaba regresar a casa tuve que estar sobrio, no pude tomar nada, y al final me quedé pero cuidando a estos borrachos.- Dijo el chico alzando su cerveza riendo y tomando nuevamente.

-Ah por favor no fue tan grave- Dijo Justin

-Qué no? Querían que condujera la moto hasta la piscina!- Reclamó el moreno.

-De acuerdo, nos descontrolamos un poco, pero al menos nadie terminó encerrado en el baño- Dijo Chet refiriéndose a Ferguson de nuevo a lo que los demás siguieron riendo.

-Oh van a seguir con eso? Ya cambien de canal!- Dijo Ferguson ya cansado dela bromita.

-Bueno, que les parece si jugamos a algo?- Dijo Janna poneindose de pie.

-Suena bien

-Claro!

-Pero a qué?

-Que les parece si jugamos Beer-Pong? Dijo la chica de cabellera corta.

-Perfecto! Pero juguemos al estilo Díaz!- Dijo Justin a lo que el resto del grupo se animó y comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados.

-Beer-Pong?- Preguntó Star curiosa con una sonrisa.

-Si así es… mira te explicare, pero primero preparemos la mesa.- Dijo Marco, mientras todos se levantaban y despejaban todo lo que hubiera encima de la misma.

-Mira, se puede jugar uno a uno, o en quipos de dos integrantes. Ponemos 6 vasos de esta manera- Dijo el chico acomodándolos haciendo un triángulo que apuntaba al otro extremo e la mesa. – Y lo mismo del otro lado- Explicó mientras Justin ponía otros 6 vasos de la misma manera al otro lado de la mesa –Después utilizamos estas pelotas de ping pong, se trata de que esta entre en los vasos de tu contrincante, si logras hacer que entre, tu oponente se toma la cerveza de ese vaso.- Dijo el chico apuntando a los vasos del otro lado. – Si por ejemplo yo gano, es decir, que Justin se queda sin vasos, él tiene que beber los que me hayan quedado a mi.- Dijo el chico, haciendo algunas señas para apoyar su explicación, Star entendía mientras escuchaba, pero preguntó lo único que no le había quedado claro;

-Y qué es eso del "estilo Díaz"?- Preguntó la chica

-Se trata de esto!- Dijo Janna apareciendo con una bolsa de limones, un salero y una botella de tequila.

-Oh, entiendo-Dijo la rubia captando la referencia.

-Sí, suena a cliché, pero en verdad me encanta el tequila- Dijo Marco encogiéndose de hombros- Esta en mi sangre, tu sabes- Dijo el chico sin vergüenza alguna.

-Bien, quien empieza?- Dijo Janna animada para jugar.- Yo pido hacer equipo con Star!- Dijo la chica, acaparando de inmediato a la rubia.

-Bien, entonces yo jugaré con Díaz- Dijo Justin colocándose al lado de Marco.

Ambos equipos prepararon los vasos con el tequila, y pusieron a la mano el limón y la sal, Janna le explicó a Star que el tequila era algo fuerte, y que lo que tenía que hacer era saborearlo un poco, dejarlo pasar por su garganta y seguido de esto, echarse una pisca de sal en la lengua y chupar la mitad de un limón, una forma clásica de tomar un buen tequila.

El juego transcurrió, ambos equipos iban empatados, faltaba solo un vaso, si bien esto era muy interesante, lo que más le llamaba la atención a todos era que Star tenía una puntería casi infalible.

-Vaya Díaz, parece que ya tienes alguien para quitarte el titulo de rey del Beer Pong!- Dijo Justin notablemente ms ebrio.

-Bueno… no pienso cederle el trono a nadie, pero si ella quiere puede ser mi reina- Dijo Marco guiñándole un ojo a la chica, obviamente entre el tequila y la cerveza ya el chico estaba mas "contento" de lo normal.

-¡uuuuy!- Todos hicieron un grito al unísono emparejando a ambos.

-Primero concéntrate en ganar querido, y después veremos – Dijo la rubia mientras le guiñaba al chico, si Marco ya se encontraba ebrio, Star definitivamente era otra, muy risueña, muy atrevida, y muy suelta socializando con todos como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Cada uno hizo su respectivo tiro, Justin, Janna, y cuando llego el turno de Marco;

- _Bien aquí se acaba esto-_ Dijo el chico, mientras se concentraba en el vaso, sin embargo, al voltear a ver hacia arriba, se percató de la mirada que Star posaba sobre el, era la misma mirada coqueta que le lanzó cuando había bajado con su bikini puesto, el chico sin querer tiró sin ver, fallando el tiro terriblemente.

-¡Bien!Mi turnoooo!- Dijo la chica canturreando.

-Es tuyo Butterfly! Tu puedes!- Dijo Janna.

-hasta aquí llegamos viejo- Dijo Justin aceptando la derrota.

Star sin mucho esfuerzo logró atinar al vaso, haciendo que todos gritaran celebrando la victoria de ambas chicas. Marco por su parte y muy a su pesar tuvo que tomarse ambos vasos, pues Justin se había ido sin previo aviso, a Marco le tocó pagar el castigo.

-Bien, ahora quién?- Dijo Janna animada.

-Yo, pero por favor que sea con cerveza, si es con tequila me voy a morir.- Dijo Ferguson recordando sus malas experiencias con el tequila.

-Bien, entonces yo contigo viejo- Dijo Alfonso dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Sabrina y Chantal se pusieron del otro lado de la mesa, y el juego comenzó. Despues de varias partidas, ya todos habían participado, pero los chicos tenían una idea en mente, enfrentar a los dos mejores en un juego uno a uno;

-Star, porque no juegas contra Díaz? Solo ustedes, averigüemos quien es realmente el mejor- Dijo Brittney animando a la chica.

-Lo de antes fue casualidad, todos saben que nadie le gana a Marco en un uno a uno- Dijo Charlie apoyando a su amigo.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo! A jugar!- Dijo Justin mientras con ayuda de Brittney preparaban la mesa para Marco y Star

-Lista para perder muñeca?- Dijo Marco bromeando con su amiga.

-Hablas demasiado chico rudo- Contestó Star.

-Bien quien saca primero?- Pregunto Alfonzo ofreciéndoles las pelotas de ping pong.

-Las damas primero- Dijo Marco haciéndole una reverencia a Star desde su extremo de la mesa.

-Que amable, lástima que de todas maneras morderás el polvo- Dijo la rubia muy ufana, tomando la pelota de ping pong.

El juego transcurrió como esperaban, ambos estaban a la par, después de un rato atinando y fallando tiros, los dos quedaron nuevamente con un solo vaso, la tensión estaba en el ambiente, Star fallo su ultimo tiro, sí que era turno de Marco, el chico tenía la oportunidad de oro de proclamarse rey del beer pong en otra fiesta más, concentrado y de un solo movimiento de muñeca arrojó la pelota, todos contuvieron la respiración al ver caer la pelota cerca del vaso, efectivamente la pelota tocó la orilla del mismo, dando un par de vueltas como si de un balón de basketball e una canasta se tratase, para al final, caer fuera del vaso

-Oh tiene que ser una broma!- Dijo Marco exasperado por la ridícula suerte que tuvo.

-Mi turno Díaz- Dijo Star tomando la pelota, la chica no lo pensó mucho, tirando la pelota fuertemente al otro lado de la mesa y… atinando directamente en el vaso restante.

-Whoooooo!- Todos gritaron a unísono aclamando la hazaña de la chica, quien acababa de derrocar a Marco, quien había sido invicto en solitario hasta ahora.

-Que se siente perder Díaz?!- Dijo Ferguson burlándose del chico

Marco se limitó a sonreír, para acercarse a su contrincante, tendiéndole la mano.

-Bien hecho Star, eres increíble, hasta dudo que sea tu primera vez jugando

-Gracias, pero te lo juro, no tenía idea de este juego- Contestó la chica dándole un apretón de manos al chico.

-Bueno, entonces… no te importaría compartir este trago conmigo verdad?- Dijo el castaño intentando evadir el castigo.

-Oh no, no, por favor, sírvete, a tu salud- Dijo la chica mientras le daba ambos vasos restantes del juego al chico.

Marco tomó una gran bocanada de aire,- Salud…- Finalizó el chico antes de tomarse ambos tragos de golpe.

-Muy bien! Ahora, que tal si entramos a jugar algo más interesante?- Dijo Janna mientras mientras sostenía una botella de cerveza vacía.

Todos los chicos asintieron, entrando a la casa podían verse que había otra buena cantidad de invitados charlando entre sí, algunos jugando cartas, otros en una esquina cantando karaoke, otros bailando en la sala, el grupo de amigos llegó al comedor, sentándose cada quien en una silla del mismo, y los que no alcanzaron silla trajeron una plegable del patio trasero.

Star, quien ya se encontraba mareada, pero no en el sentido de provocarle nauseas, o de desmayarse, se sentía ligera, y su mente estaba libre de preocupaciones, realmente disfrutaba del momento, lo que no sabía ella era las secuelas de su estado la mañana siguiente, pero eso, eso era problema de la Star de mañana, la Star de esta noche quería divertirse a lo grande.

-Muy bien, ya todos saben cómo es el juego, será de verdad o reto, el que gira la botella pregunta a la persona que esta apunte- dijo la chica explicándose para que Star supiera la modalidad que les gustaba usar para este juego -así que, quien quiere empezar?- Dijo Janna jugando con la botella.

-Yo empiezo!- Dijo Brittney, tomando la botella, haciéndola girar sobre la mesa- Muy bien… Charlie!, verdad o reto?- Dijo la chica al ver que la botella terminó por apuntar al chico.

-Pff…. Um… creo que eligió verdad.-

-Muy bien… según Chantal ustedes solo se besaron en la fiesta pasada, pero todos vimos cómo la mañana siguiente tenías la camisa al revés, dime, es verdad que no hubo nada más que besos?- Pregunto la chica muy interesada.

-Creo que prefiero reto…. –Dijo el chico al ver la mirada asesina de Chantal sobre él.

-Lástima! Ya no puedes cambiar de opinión! O dices la verdad, o ya sabes que toca… - Dijo la chica entre risas mientras ponía la botella de tequila y un tequilero sobre la mesa –Entonces…?

Todo mundo prestó atención muy interesados, clavando todas las miradas sobre Charlie, quien al final suspiró; -Pásame esa cosa- Dijo el chico, mientras escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… así que tu y Chantal tienen algo que ocultar eh? Tendrá que ver con esos paquetes que me encontré en la habitación la mañana siguiente?- Dijo Janna entre risas.

-Janna!- Gritaron a unísono – Seguido de esto Charlie se sirvió el tequila y sin pensarlo se lo tomó rápidamente, haciendo un gesto por lo fuerte que estaba.

-Bien ahora es turno de Sabrina- Dijo Janna, mientras Brittney le pasaba la botella a la chica. Después de que giraran la botella, esta terminó apuntando a Marco;

-UUh, muy bien Díaz, que prefieres… verdad o reto?- Preguntó la chica.

-Verdad- Contestó el chico sin preocuparse demasiado.

-Muy bien… tengo una pregunta muy interesante para ti…. Quiero que me digas, quien es la chica más linda de la fiesta?- Preguntó la chica.

Todos pusieron atención de inmediato a la respuesta del chico, sobre todo la rubia que se encontraba a su lado, sin embargo, ella intentó ser un poco discreta para que no se notase su interés.

-Umm…. Yo… prefiero tomar el tequila- Dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-Oh no, contigo no cuenta!

-Hey porque?- Pregunto Marco molesto.

-Porque todos sabemos que tienes mucha tolerancia al tequila, además, todos quieren escuchar la verdad, cierto chicos?-

-Anda Díaz, ni siquiera es tan comprometedor como lo de Charlie y Chantal teniendo sexo!.

-¡!JANNA!- Gritaron ambos aún más fuerte que la ocasión anterior, nuevamente seguido de carcajadas por parte de sus compañeros.

Marco tomó aire, soltó un leve suspiro, y respondió. –Creo que la chica mas linda de la fiesta, es Star…- Dijo el chico cruzado de brazos

Star sintió como el mundo se detenía, su corazón se aceleró y sintió como a pesar del alcohol, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, quedando completamente sonrojada por el cumplido del chico, al cual ella solo atino a brindarle una apenada sonrisa, lo que ocasionó un sonrojo en el rostro de Marco.

-Vaya, debí suponerlo- Dijo Chantal, - Es tu turno Janna- Dijo la chica pasándole la botella a la chica de cabello negro.

La chica pelinegra hizo girar la botella rápidamente, cayendo por fin en la victima más interesante de la noche, Star, -Muy bien amiga, verdad o reto?

La chica pensó por unos segundos, pensando en que si escogía verdad, le preguntarían algo referente a Marco, por lo que para evitarse penas, decidió escoger reto, después de todo, no le pedirían hacer algo tan malo…. O sí?

-Elijo reto!- Dijo la rubia muy segura.

-Vaya, que valiente!- Dijo Alfonzo al ver que Star decidió reto a la primera.

-Muy bien Star, hay algo que quiero que hagas- Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la mesa. –Pero para eso necesitaras la ayuda de Díaz!- Dijo Janna apuntando a Marco.

- _Eh?-_ Star se quedó helada, suponiendo que ya lo había arruinado todo.

- _Oh no…_ -Marco se paralizó al escuhcar a Janna, esperando lo peor.

-Quiero… que ustedes dos….- La chica hablaba pausada para generar tensión en el ambiente, todos miraban atentos, prestando atención a Janna esperando a que terminara.

-Canten una canción juntos en el karaoke!

Ambos suspiraron por dentro, era mucho mejor de lo que se habían imaginado, y aun que era algo vergonzoso, no era ni de lejos un problema, mucho menos con la cantidad de alcohol que ya tenían en el cuerpo.

-Muy bien, vamos Star- Dijo Marco levantándose, dirigiéndose a donde el karaoke se encontraba.

-Si de acuerdo- Dijo Star, aun un poco nerviosa por la tensión anterior.

Los chicos que se encontraban en el karaoke terminaron su canción, dándole paso a Marco y Star para que cantaran.;

-Esperen, quiero que canten una canción en especial- Dijo Janna alcanzando a los dos, mientras en un leve susurro le dijo algo a Star muy precavida para que Marco no la escuchara.- …luego me lo agradeces…-

La música comenzó a sonar, una canción muy melosa, que Star conocía ya que era muy popular, y a Marco también le sonaba, así que ambos simplemente se guiaron por la letra de la canción, mientras escuchaban a todos atrás gritando para animar a los chicos y uno que otro silbido;

 _ **Star:**_

 _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

 _Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_.

 _ **Ambos:**_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

 _ **Star:**_

 _For me it happens all the time._

Mientras cantaban ambos intercambiaban miradas, algo sonrojadas, pero disfrutando de cantar a dueto uno con el otro.

 _ **Ambos:**_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

 _And I don't know how I can do without._

 _I just need you now._

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, haciendo una especie de baile lento al son de la canción disfrutando del ritmo y de la intrumental que sonaba.

 _ **Marco:**_

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

El chico abrazó a la rubia por la cintura, intercambiando miradas entre ella y la pantalla para seguir la letra.

 _Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

 _ **Ambos:**_

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

 _ **Marco:**_

 _For me it happens all the time._

 _ **Ambos:**_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

 _And I don't know how I can do without._

 _I just need you now._

Ambos siguieron disfrutando de la canción, y del solo de guitarra que acompañaba el pequeño intermedio instrumental que sonaba, aprovechando para seguir bailando, el chico le dio una vuelta a Star como si de vals se tratase, haciendo que al detenerse se rieran juntos disfrutando el ambiente.

 _ **Ambos:**_

 _Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

 _ **Star:**_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

 _ **Marco:**_

 _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

 _ **Ambos:**_

 _And I don't know how I can do without._

 _I just need you now_

 _I just need you now._

 _ **Star**_

 _Oh, baby, I need you now._

La canción finalizo, haciendo escuchar los aplausos de todos detrás de ellos, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente;

-Bien hecho chicos!- Dijo Janna.

-Vaya Díaz, sí que puedes cantar!- Agregó Brittney.

-Star! Tu voz es increíble!- Dijo Justin

-Gracias querido publico! Son increíbles!- Dijo Star haciendo una reverencia a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

-Hey vengan acá, el juego aún no termina!- Dijo Janna haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa, y se dirigieron de nuevo a la mesa, pues la noche aún era joven, la fiesta no ha terminado.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Que les pareció? Creen que fue demasiado? Y eso que apenas estamos empezando con los nuevos tintes del fic xD. Al igual que en Kingdom Chronicles me disculpo por no responderles a sus reviews, pero les aviso que las que me lleguen después de este capítulo serán respondidas en el siguiente episodio. También pueden dejarme un mensaje privado si así lo prefieren, les contestaré lo más rápido que me sea posible. Les mando un saludo a todos, y nos estaremos leyendo.**


	5. Capitulo 5:Las Consecuencias de tus Acto

**Bienvenidos sean todos de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Sé que me ausenté demasiado tiempo, y me disculpo, pero entre el trabajo y el hecho de que aun utilizo una computadora prestada para escribir solo de vez en cuando, no me he visto con el tiempo libre suficiente para terminar el capítulo hasta ahora.**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero decir que esta semana se ha visto un golpe muy fuerte para mi querido país México, aunque por fortuna no vivo en una zona cerca de donde el terremoto, si que he visto a través de las redes sociales el gran impacto que esto generó a nivel internacional, además de ello quiero mencionar lo conmovido que me sentí al ver como el pueblo se levantó en aras de ayudar al prójimo, esta vez sí que nos lucimos, nos hicimos notar por nuestra solidaridad, un gran abrazo a todos México.**

 **Quiero aclarar algo desde ahora, como ya había mencionado en el capítulo anterior, el fic tomara tintes más para adolescentes, y con ello me refiero a situaciones reales, si bien no transformare este fic en puro lemon, también quiero advertir que si la situación lo amerita no me limitare con los detalles al momento de escribir mi narrativa, además de esto quiero aclarar algo, por favor recuerden siempre la edad de los personajes, tienen 17 años como mínimo, no quiero explayarme más de lo necesario, los dejaré con el capítulo, que lo disfruten!**

 _ **Anteriormente en The New Girl in Town.**_

-Umm…. Espera,- El chico alejó su teléfono de su oído y se dirigió a Star. –Es Janna, dice que la fiesta se adelantó y es justo ahora-

-De verdad? Pues vayamos!- Dijo la chica emocionada.

* * *

-Bien, ahora entremos!- Dijo el chico dispuesto a entrar junto a Star.

* * *

-Bienvenida a Echo Creek Star, soy Brittney, encantada

-Yo soy Chantal, y ella es Sabrina, sabes, se ve que tienes figura, Brittney es líder de las porristas de la academia, tal vez quieras hacer pruebas para entrar.

-Si es que entras a la academia de Echo Creek claro.

-Sí, de hecho este lunes iré a inscribirme, y de hecho, solía estar en el equipo de animación en Mewni Villem me encantaría hacer pruebas para entrar a su equipo!

* * *

-Y bien Díaz? Que tal van las cosas con tu chica?- Preguntó Ferguson.

-Mi chica?

-Sí, hablo de Star.

-Ella no es mi chica, es mi vecina, apenas nos estamos conociendo, somos amigos.

* * *

\- Oh vamos Star, ya vi cómo te comes a Marco con la mirada, te trae vuelta loca no es asi? Ya me habías dicho antes que te parecía lindo, y reconozco a una chica enamorada cuando la veo.

* * *

La canción finalizo, haciendo escuchar los aplausos de todos detrás de ellos, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente;

-Bien hecho chicos!- Dijo Janna.

-Vaya Díaz, sí que puedes cantar!- Agregó Brittney.

-Star! Tu voz es increíble!- Dijo Justin

-Gracias querido publico! Son increíbles!- Dijo Star haciendo una reverencia a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

-Hey vengan acá, el juego aún no termina!- Dijo Janna haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran.

* * *

 **The New Girl In Town**

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, los sentía sumamente pesados, sentía la boca seca, y una jaqueca insoportable, pesadamente intentó observar a su alrededor, pero se quedó en intento, ya que no logro distinguir nada, la luz golpeaba tan fuerte sus entrecerrados ojos que le generaba un dolor de cabeza cada vez más terrible.

-¿Que… que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Donde… estoy?

La chica sintió que se encontraba acostada sobre algo suave, lo que identificó como una cama, sin embargo, no sentía tener la cabeza en una almohada, con pocas energías la chica se sentó donde se encontraba, con mucho pesar se talló los ojos, el cambio de posición le generó una nausea repentina, aunque pudo controlarse, al poder observar el panorama, se quedó helada, lentamente se fue alejando de la cama, poniéndose de pie, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Ahí se encontraba Marco, dormido, con el torso desnudo, era sobre el quien estaba recostada, la chica observó su propio cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que seguía con el bikini, pero estaba cubierta, por la camisa negra de Marco, que le llegaba hasta mas debajo de las caderas por la diferencia de altura con el chico.

-Oh no… no no no… que fue lo que hice…

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Las Consecuencias de tus actos.**

La chica sumamente asustada intentó averiguar donde se encontraba, era una habitación vacía y algo pequeña, solo había un armario, una mesa de noche, una cama individual y nada más. Star no sabía qué hacer, no podía recordar lo que había pasado anoche, intentó hacer memoria, pero solo tenía imágenes borrosas. Intentar aclarar su mente, solo logró que regresaran los malestares, su dolor de cabeza, su nausea, sentía el cuerpo sumamente débil, y realmente necesitaba beber algo de agua.

Con mucha precaución la chica salió lentamente de la habitación, reconociendo de inmediato que se encontraba en el piso superior de la casa de Janna, La chica intentó ir al baño sin llamar la atención, sin embargo un susurro se escuchó;

-Hey Star, todo bien?

-Janna?- Star se giró a ver de dónde provenía la voz, Janna se encontraba justo subiendo las escaleras.

-Vaya fiesta la de anoche no es así?- Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Janna… no me siento bien… creo que… yo…- La chica se encontraba sumamente pálida, sosteniendo su boca y su estómago.

-Oh… espera, por aquí!- Dijo Janna tomando del brazo a su amiga, entrando rápidamente al baño del segundo piso, inmediatamente Star comenzó a vomitar en la tasa de baño, sin embargo a Janna no le importó en lo más mínimo, se quedó con ella, ayudándole a sostener su cabello.

-Tranquila amiga, mejor que salga todo…- Dijo Janna dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de la chica, preocupada.

Después de unos segundos, Star pesadamente se levantó, tirando de la cadena.

-A... Agua…- Dijo Star pesadamente, sintiéndose terrible con la combinación de malestares que la estaban invadiendo.

-Si si, en seguida- La chica salió corriendo del baño.

Star escuchaba como las pisadas de Janna retumban, intentó levantarse, sintiendo un gran mareo al hacerlo, abrió la llave del lavamanos, llevándose un poco de agua a la boja para enjuagarse, aprovecho para mojarse la cara, lo cual ayudo a calmar el malestar un poco, se observó en el espejo, a pesar de sentirse terriblemente, solo se veía cansada y un poco pálida, poco a poco recuperaba el color.

-Ten, te ayudara- Dijo la chica ofreciéndole una bebida isotónica de un curioso color azul- Créeme es mejor que el agua para hidratarte.- Dijo la chica abriéndolo por ella.

-Gracias… si había oído que servía para esto… - Dijo la rubia refiriéndose a su situación.

-Primera vez que te pasa?- Preguntó Janna

-Si… no… no logro recordar… que fue lo que pasó…- Dijo Star, quien al tomar algo de la bebida le hizo sentirse mucho mejor, la resequedad en la boca se estaba quitando, el sabor dulce de la bebida le ayudaba a quitarse el asco, sin embargo, aun sentía estragos en su estómago, llevándose su mano al mismo.

-Muy bien… tengo algo para eso- Dijo Janna apuntando al estómago de Star, La chica pelinegra abrió una pequeña alacena que se encontraba arriba del baño, sacando un paquete de pastillas efervescentes, sirviendo agua en un vaso que previamente había traído, dejando caer una pastilla, ofreciéndoselo a Star.

-Gracias Janna…- Dijo la chica recibiendo el vaso, tomándose el contenido efervescente del mismo.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que tomes una ducha, te ayudara a sentirte mucho mejor, y después podremos hablar de anoche.

Star miro preocupada a Janna, con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos, los cuales Janna de inmediato notó, la pelinegra se acercó a Star, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Todo está bien Star… se lo que estás pensando, pero no hiciste nada malo, créeme, estuve ahí, ahora date una ducha fría y te contaré todo.- Dijo Janna brindándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-De acuerdo… gracias Janna.- Dijo la chica.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

El chico seguía durmiendo, un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana llegó al rostro de Marco, haciendo que pesadamente abriera los ojos, el castaño esperaba encontrarse en su habitación como todas las mañanas, sin embargo, en el instante en el que se percató de que en la que estaba no era su casa, una sola cosa le pasó por la mente.

-Star…?- El chico se sentó en la orilla de la cama de golpe, haciendo que un fuerte dolor de cabeza se agudizara en sus sienes. –Agh… que… que fue lo que pasó anoche?- El joven como pudo se puso de pie, intentando hacer memoria, el chico tuvo mucha más suerte que la rubia intentando averiguar cómo fue que terminaron la fiesta;

* * *

 _ **Casa de Janna durante la madrugada.**_

Marco, Star, y el resto del grupo de chicos se encontraban jugando poker, apostando frituras a falta de fichas, todos se encontraban en silencio, únicamente con la música de fondo y con el ruido de los demás invitados que se ocupaban de sus asuntos, todos se miraban de manera sospechosa, pensando si pasar o ir con su mano,

-Listos?...- Janna parecía confiada, intentando meterle miedo a los demás.

Marco observo su mano, definitivamente no tenía una buena jugada.- Yo mejor paso.- Dijo el chico dejando las cartas en la mesa.

-Algún otro cobarde? No?– Dijo Janna en tono retador.- Bien… muestren sus cartas!

-Tercia…

-Full!

-pobres ilusos… Póker!- Dijo Janna mostrando su mano.

-Flor imperial….- Interrumpió Star con una amplia sonrisa, tomando todas las frituras del centro de la mesa.

-Tiene que ser una broma! Es la tercera vez seguida que Butterfly gana!- Dijo Justin resignado.

-Eres ludópata o algo así? Preguntó Marco bromeando con Star.

-Supongo que tengo suerte de principiante- Dijo Star entre risas.

Star miró a su alrededor, realmente se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, los amigos de Marco resultaron ser muy amigables, y muy graciosos, aun que sentía algo de mareo, no era para nada desagradable, nunca se había sentido como se sentía en ese momento.

-Estas bien Star?- Pregunto el castaño observando a Star quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala.

-Oh… si estoy bien, todo bien- Contestó la chica. – Solo eh… debo ir al baño…- Por alguna razón Star intentó excusarse asi de repente, ni siquiera ella sabía bien porque lo hacía.

Al levantarse de la mesa y dar unos cuantos pasos, un fuerte mareo golpeó a Star, haciendo que tambaleara por unos momentos, sin embargo, rápidamente Marco sostuvo a la chica antes de que se desplomara.

-Ugh… gracias Marco.. .Creo que esas bebidas realmente subieron rápido.

-Star, te encuentras bien?- Preguntaron desde la mesa donde estaban jugando todos.

-Te sientes mal? Necesitas que te ayudemos?- Todos parecían estar preocupados al ver como la chica casi caía al suelo simplemente de andar unos cuantos pasos.

-Si chicos, estoy bien… creo que me pegó el cansancio de repente, es todo – Dijo la chica algo avergonzada.

-Quieres irte a recostar Star? Puedes quedarte en mi habitación si quieres.- Dijo Janna levantándose de su silla algo preocupada.

-No se preocupen chicos, solo debo.. umm.. ir al baño

-oh… bueno, Marco, ayúdala a subir, ya sabes donde es.

-Si lo hare, ven Star- Dijo el chico tomando la cintura de la rubia, y pasando el brazo de la misma por encima de su cuello para que se apoyara en él.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, con cuidado, ya que Star falseaba un poco al pisar, Marco intentaba que no se tambaleara demasiado, no sabía porque, pero ahora que estaban solos ella y el se encontraba sumamente nervioso, podía sentir como sus palmas sudaban, su respiración se agitaba y su corazón se aceleraba, tenía mucho tiempo que el chico no sentía algo parecido. Con curiosidad, miró de reojo a la chica por unos momentos, Star se encontraba muy cerca de el, sentir el tacto de su brazo, poder tenerla abrazada de su estrecha cintura, sentir su suave y tersa piel, hizo que marco se perdiera por completo en ella, su cabello aun despedía el aroma a champú que pudo notar antes, y aunque la chica tenía los ojos entre serrados, pudo observar esos brillantes zafiros azules que tenía por ojos, Marco no sabía si era por el alcohol, pero se sentía en las nubes al observar tan meticulosamente a Star.

-Marco… gracias por ayudarme, en serio eres genial- Dijo la chica un poco por inercia, se notaba que sus palabras arrastraban levemente, y que no estaba completamente consiente de lo que decía, Star había llegado a ese punto sin retorno de ebriedad.

-No hay problema Star, te ayudo con gusto. – Dijo el chico mientras en un gesto cariñoso dejaba su frente en la cabeza de la chica, a lo que ella sonrío como reflejo. -Por aquí está el baño, ven- Termino de decir el chico antes de abrir la puerta para Star.

La chica agradeció a Marco, tras cerrar la puerta del baño Star se apoyó en el lavamanos para mirarse en el espejo, abrió la llave y mojó un poco su rostro, su cuerpo se encontraba cansado y se sentía adormecida, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer vencida por el sueño, sin embargo, un detalle llamo su atención, aún seguía vistiendo el traje de baño que Janna le había prestado, aunque ya sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas por el simple hecho de que se encontraba bastante ebria, estas se tiñeron aún más al caer en cuenta de cómo se había expuesto ante el resto del grupo, y lo que era aún peor, como Marco la había visto de esta manera, sin duda un gran golpe de vergüenza y arrepentimiento acertó a la rubia, la chica no quería que Marco la viera de esta manera, al principio por su mente pasó la ida de quedarse ahí esperando a que el chico se retirar, pero, en sus escaso último momento de conciencia decidió otra cosa, la rubia se acercó lentamente a la puerta;

-Estas ahí Marco?- Dijo la chica a través de la puerta, apoyándose sobre la misma.

-Si Star aquí estoy, necesitas algo?- Dijo Marco quien no había dejado de cuidar la puerta esperando que Star se encontrara bien.

-Es que… tengo algo de frío… podrías traer algo para cubrirme?- La rubia le pidió a Marco, la chica se notaba apenada, pues jugaba con un mechón de su cabello suelto mirando hacia el suelo deln baño.

-Claro Star! , dame un segundo, vuelvo en seguida- respondió el chico.

Marco se sentía sumamente ebrio de igual manera, no se dio cuenta en que momento dejó de contar cuanto había tomado, el castaño intentó poner los pies sobre la tierra para pensar claramente y encontrar algo para Star, sin embargo no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, casi que por inercia se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes donde Janna le ofreció para dejar su ropa y demás cosas, el chico tomó la camisa negra que llevaba cuando llegaron a la fiesta, dentro de su escasa lógica, supuso que sería suficiente para cubrir a Star al menos por el momento .

Marco se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta del baño, tocando levemente y hablándole a Star para que le abriera, la rubia respondió agradeciendo mientras apenas y abría la puerta para tomar la camisa que el chico le había ofrecido.

El castaño se tallo los ojos, mientras bostezaba, el sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a apoderarse de él, de nuevo regresó a la habitación de huéspedes donde estaban sus cosas, con la intención de buscar su celular, pero tras entrar, pudo escuchar como alguien más también se adentraba a la habitación.

-Tengo mucho sueño…- Dijo Star con los ojos cerrados mientras se cubría la boca al bostezar, entrando a la habitación, la chica se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y acto seguido, le puso seguro.

-Star? Que haces…?- Marco se notaba algo extrañado, si no hubiera estado tan ebrio y cansado muy probablemente hubiera entrado en pánico.

-Oh… es verdad… esta no es mi habitación…- Dijo Star entre leves risitas, mientras se acercaba a Marco tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-Star ten cuidado… te podrías… Star!- Marco atrapó a Star al ver como esta tropezaba, al tenerla en brazos Marco no pudo soportar el peso de la chica, por la mala postura en la que se encontraban, cayendo así ambos en la cama.

-Lo siento… no quise…- Star estaba por disculparse aún un poco consiente.

-No te preocupes Star, solo, déjame ayudarte a que llegues a la habitación de Janna, si?- El chico intentaba librarse de la rubia, quien no parecía escucharlo.

-Marco….- La oji azul susurró levemente, Marco pudo sentir como los dedos de la chica acariciaban su abdomen, esto hizo a Marco erizar su piel, de un segundo a otro se encontraba en esta comprometedora situación, su estado no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, solo quedaba embelesado por el acto de la chica, mientras en su mente no podía resolver la ecuación de porque ella haría algo como eso.

-Star…? Star debería irte a dormir, creo que, ambos tomamos demasiado y…- Marco fue interrumpido por la pesada respiración de la chica, al observar bien, bajo los mechones de cabello que cubrían el angelical rostro de la rubia, su rostro se encontraba en completa paz, durmiendo plácidamente, con un sonrojo notable, y una sonrisa irresistible para el chico.

-Star… yo…- El tacto de las manos de la rubia contra el torso del moreno lo hacían sentirse relajado, y al mismo tiempo nervioso, pero sin duda era una sensación deliciosa, el chico llevo instintivamente su mano a la cabeza de Star, comenzando a acariciar su sedoso cabello, haciendo que la chica suspirara en sus sueños, con su otra mano, tomo la cintura de la chica, aferrándola a él, esto fue lo último que el chico pudo hacer con su escasa consciencia, antes de caer embriagado más por el momento con Star que por el alcohol.

-Yo…. Debo… debo cuidar a Star…- Dijo el chico mientras cerraba los ojos, quedando profundamente dormido, con la chica entre sus brazos.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

Después de estar 20 minutos bajo el agua fría Star podía sentir como su cuerpo se libraba lentamente de los malestares por los que estaba pasando, sin embargo su cuerpo se sentía sumamente agotado, por más que lo intentaba no podía despejar su mente, intentaba recordar, pero se veía derrotada al tener en su mente la imagen del chico, plácidamente dormido, quien hacía de almohada para ella. La cabeza de la chica se encontraba hecho un lío, preocupación, vergüenza, nerviosismo, enojo, tristeza, y aun con todo ello una pequeña parte de ella aun tenia espacio para una fugaz felicidad por haber estado con el chico, felicidad que es opacada por las cientos de posibilidades que había en su cabeza sobre como terminaron así, si bien no podía negar que su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en Marco Díaz, entendía porque no era correcto dejarse llevar por esa sensación, mucho menos en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba ahora.

Un golpeteo en la puerta llamó la atención de la rubia;

-Star, soy yo Janna, vine a dejarte algo de ropa…. Me abres para poder dártela?

-Oh… si en seguida.- Respondió la oji azul cerrando la llave de la regadera, tomando la toalla que Janna le había prestado antes de entrar, envolviendo su delgado y delicado cuerpo en ella, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al recorrer el recorrer el cancel del baño, se dirigió a la puerta para levemente abrirla, dejando el espacio suficiente para que su amiga le dejara la ropa. –Muchísimas gracias Janna- Terminó por decir Star

-De nada Star… te esperaré aquí afuera si? Tómate tu tiempo.

Janna cerró la puerta de nuevo, al escuchar que Star ponía el seguro, se proponía a recargarse en la pared y ver su celular para esperarla, pero una de las puertas del pasillo llamó su atención, de la habitación de huéspedes salía Marco, quien se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, el chico se estiraba y masajeaba su hombro derecho algo adolorido.

-Qué onda Díaz, que tal la resaca?- Dijo Janna con tono burlón.

-Qué hora es Janna?- Preguntó el chico tallándose los ojos pesadamente.

-Es medio día… deberías cubrirte sabes? Podrías resfriarte- Dijo Janna haciendo enfatizando el hecho de que marco no llevaba nada para cubrir su torso.

-Creo que… mi camisa la tiene Star.- Dijo el chico recordando que la noche anterior le había ofrecido a Star su camisa negra.

-Así es… ella está tomando una ducha…. También vas a querer entrar a la regadera con ella?- Dijo Janna en tono de burla.

-No sé de que estas ablando- Dijo Marco indiferente, acostumbrado a las bromas pesadas de Janna.

-Bueno, ya te acostaste con ella, supuse que…

-Que yo que?!- Marco se sorprendió al escuchar a Janna, acaso hicieron algo durante la noche que él no recuerda.

-Pues anoche que fui a ver que ambos estuvieran bien, los encontré…

-Por el amor de dios!- Dijo Marco llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Lo arruine todo! Ella seguro me odia!- Dijo el chico, esperando lo peor, que la chica pensara que se aprovechó de ella.

-Relájate Díaz, solo bromeaba… quiero decir, si, estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, pero solo durmieron… no creo que haya pasado nada.

-Como estas tan segura?- Dijo Marco aun preocupado.

-Porque me quede en la habitación con ustedes un rato, esperando si es que Star despertaba para llevarla a mi habitación, pero un par de horas después me moria de sueño y me fui a dormir a mi cuarto.

-Entonces… dices que te quedaste viendo como Star y yo dormíamos?... eso si que suena raro.- Dijo Marco, haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

-Bueno, solo quería asegurarme de que no te fueras a aprovechar de una ebria e indefensa jovencita.

-Janna! Me haces sonar como un pervertido!- Dijo Marco algo molesto.

-Hahaha! Tranquilo Díaz, solo bromeo.- Respondió Janna, la chica se giró a ver la puerta del Baño escuchando ruidos provenientes del mismo. – Creo que ella esta por salir, lo mejor será que bajes y me dejes a mi hablar con ella primero, tal vez se asuste al verte.- Dijo Janna con un tono un poco más serio.

-Si… creo que tienes razón… solo… prométeme que no le diras nada extraño o algo.- Dijo Marco, disponiéndose a bajar.

-Díaz… dime una cosa…- Janna llamó la atención del chico una vez mas antes de que bajara. –Sientes algo por Star?

Marco se quedó pensando por unos segundos, recordando lo poco que ha convivido con Star, desde ese día que se conocieron en el recibidor de la casa de la chica, hasta la situación en la que se vieron envueltos la noche anterior. –No quiero sacar conclusiones presipitadas Janna… pero… creo que Star me hace sentir cosas que hace mucho no sentía, podría decirse que ella… me hace sentir feliz.- Dijo Marco con la mirada baja pero una leve sonrisa.

-Y es por eso que no arruinaría la posibilidad de que estés con ella Marco… no te angusties, no seré tan bromista como de costumbre- Dijo Janna mientras se acercaba al chico, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- Y no te preocupes, no le diré mentiras, le dire la verdad, después de todo, serias incapaz de hacer algo que lastimara a cualquier persona, cierto?- Dijo la chica brindándole una sonrisa a su amigo.- Estoy contigo, si?- Dijo Janna dándole una palmada en la espalda al castaño.

Marco se limitó a sonreír, mirando a su amiga de la infancia con un tono alegre.- Gracias Janna, en verdad lo aprecio.- Dijo el moreno.

-Bien, ahora anda, en cualquier momento Star saldrá.

Pasaron solo unos segundos que Marco se había retirado hacia el primer piso, cuando Star salió del baño, ya vestida con las ropas que Janna le había hecho el favor de prestarle.

-Bien… cómo te sientes?- Dijo Janna brindándole una sincera sonrisa a la chica.

-Mucho mejor… gracias Janna de verdad.- Dijo la chica devolviendo el gesto.

-Para eso están las amigas, ahora ven, vamos a mi habitación- Dijo Janna tomando a Star del brazo.

-Pero, porque? Dijo Star algo extrañada.

-Me imagino que querrás saber que paso anoche verdad?- Respondió Janna, a lo que Star bajó la mirada, asintiendo levemente.

Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación de Janna, Star se sentó en la cama, y a su lado Janna igual.

-Bien, dime que es lo último que recuerdas.- Le pidió Janna a la rubia, Star por su parte intentó hacer memoria de nuevo.

-Bueno… recuerdo que estábamos jugando a algo en la mesa, no recuerdo que… después… lo único que recuerdo es… verme en el espejo de tu baño… y… eso es todo, es lo ultimo que recuerdo, después de eso solo me desperté y yo… yo estaba…- La chica agacho la mirada, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y un gesto de preocupación, la rubia levanto las piernas abrazando las mismas mientras hundía el rostro en sus rodillas.

-Star… no te desanimes, como te dije, no pasó nada malo… te explicare.

Star levanto la mirada para ponerle suma atención a Janna.

-Después de que te sintieras mal, Marco te ayudo a subir al segundo piso para acompañarte y llevarte a mi habitación…

* * *

-Marco, Star! Donde están chicos?- La anfitriona de la fiesta había decidió subir para ver que ambos estuvieran bien, si bien lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue que tal vez abrían aprovechado y estarían "divirtiéndose" en el baño, recordó que Díaz si algo era, eso seria un caballero, por lo que descarto la posibilidad, por otro lado, le preocupo que ambos estuvieran sintiéndose mal, así que no podía dejarlos solos.

-Marco? – Janna intento abrir la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, sin embargo esta se encontraba cerrada con seguro.- Marco, estas ahí? Marco!- La chica tocaba la puerta pero no recibía respuesta, rodeando los ojos, se dirigió a su habitación en busca de las llaves de su casa para poder abrir la puerta, al volver puso una de las llaves en la perilla, logrando abrir la puerta y abrirse paso a la habitación.

-Te dije que llevaras a Star a…. oh…-al entrar, la chica se quedó observando la escena, ambos se encontraban recostados, la chica sobre él, los dos estaban sumamente dormidos. -…. Umm…- Janna no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tal vez debería despertarlos para evitar una situación penosa, o un enorme mal entendido, sin embargo, y con su mentalidad tan liberal, Janna llego a una conclusión que creyó ella sería lo mejor.- Bueno… después de todo no están haciendo nada malo, además, a ella le gusta el. – Dijo Janna mientras se retiraba lentamente, cerraba la puerta con cuidado, y aseguraba con llave.

* * *

-Entonces… no estábamos haciendo nada malo?- Dijo la rubia preocupada.

-No Star, y dudo que aun como estaba Marco él hubiera hecho algo que te dañara…- Dijo Janna intentando animar a Star.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa Janna….- Dijo Star mirando hacia otro lado.

-Entonces de que se trata?- Dijo Janna interesada por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Que tal… que tal si Yo fui quien le pidió a Marco que durmiera conmigo, y el por estar ebrio dijo que si? ¿Y si yo lo obligue a quedarse conmigo, y el para no hacerme sentir mal dijo que si? O tal vez… tal vez yo si intente algo y ahora Marco pensara que soy una fácil o algo así! Yo no quería esto! Si algo pasó entre los dos, ¡seguro que no podremos tomarlo como algo serio! Y no solo quedare mal con el, ¡si no con el resto de los chicos! ¡Estoy ta avergonzada! – Dijo la chica tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Star… - Janna no podía prevenir la cantidad de cosas que pasaban por la mente de la chica.

Star se encontraba con todos estos pensamientos, sin saber qué hacer, angustiada por lo que dirían los demás, angustiada por lo que pensaría Marco de ella.

-Te has puesto a pensar, de que tal vez Marco se siente igual que tú?- Dijo Janna mientras tomaba de los hombros a Star, obligándola a verla a los ojos.

-Que… que quieres decir?- Pregunto Star componiéndose un poco.

-Y si Marco se siente culpable? Tal vez Marco piensa que tu podrías desconfiar de él, y pensar que el intento aprovecharse de ti…. Si te digo esto, es porque conozco al cabeza hueca de Díaz, y debe tener la mente hecho un lio al igual que ti.

Star se quedó pensativa, por alguna razón, en ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que Marco tuviera el objetivo de embriagarla para así hacerle lo que quisiera y se aprovechara de ella, aun cuando esa es una situación que suele presentarse entre las fiestas de los chicos de su edad… tal vez la rubia le daba demasiado crédito al chico, pero, su familia siempre le había enseñado a no dejarse llevar por los prejuicios, siempre tendría que ver las dos caras de la moneda para sacar una conclusión.

-Star? Me escuchas?- Janna le hablo a Star quien aparentemente se había quedado pensativa.

-Oh… si, lo siento…- Dijo Star despertando de su transe, volviendo en si.

-Creo que lo que deberías hacer, es hablar con Marco, aclarar todo y seguir adelante.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Yo…. Yo… no puedo…- Dijo Star mirando hacia otro lado.

-No debería darte pena Star, si no lo afrontas, no podrán seguir adelante… el te gusta mucho verdad? Tienes que hacer algo para que puedan continuar.- Dijo Janna de nuevo intentando animar a Star.

-No es tan sencillo, no es solo por la vergüenza… yo… no sé si sea lo mejor que él y yo estemos juntos…- Dijo Star con un tono triste.

-Lo dices porque no sabes si le gustas cierto? No te preocupes por eso! Sé que él se fijara en ti, de hecho, apostaría a que ya lo tienes bailando en la palma de tu mano, te lo aseguro!- Dijo Janna dándole animo a la rubia.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa Janna, al contrario, si el sintiera algo por mi… no estoy segura de poder corresponderle…

* * *

Marco se hallaba en el patio trasero de Janna, había unos cuantos invitados aun durmiendo en los camastros que había alrededor de la piscina, algunos que no tenían falta de energía y ya estaban dándose un chapuzón igual que anoche, había algo de música pero a un volumen bajo para los que tenían resaca. Dentro de la cocina, Charlie se encontraba preparando almuerzo para todos, a petición de Janna, pues el chico era el mejor cocinero de todos los que se encontraban ahí, además de que, en base a sus experiencias, tener el estómago vacío durante la resaca no era muy buena idea, pero siempre había que tener cuidado con lo que comerían, de otra manera, podrían terminar regresando el almuerzo a una cubeta o en el baño.

-Hey Marco, no supimos ya de ustedes dos, Star está bien?- Dijo Justin llegando con su compañero de clases.

-Sí, todo bien, Star se quedó dormida… yo… me sentía cansado, así que me dormí en la habitación de huéspedes.- Termino por decir el chico, mientras bebí una botella de agua que tomo del refrigerador, debido a la experiencia de todos en las alocadas fiestas de Janna, se preparaban un buen "kit de emergencias" para la mañana siguiente, aspirinas, pastillas efervescentes, botellas de agua para todos, entre otras cosas que podrían ayudar a mejorar el estado de todos los borachines que se hayan pasado de copas la noche anterior.

Justin saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros, sacando uno, y encendiéndolo con un mechero, el joven estiró su mano ofreciéndole uno a Marco, el cual amablemente rechazó, si bien alguna vez lo había probado, nunca quizá consumirlos seguido, pues no quería tener una adicción tan peligrosa y tan cara, además, su padre siempre le había recalcado lo peligroso que era fumar y lo mucho que sufrió para dejarlo, lográndolo solo cuando se enteró que Angie estaba embarazada.

-Sabes, creo que tu y Butterfly hacen linda pareja… dime, hay algo por ahí?- Dijo Justin recargándose en la pared junto a Marco mientras seguía inhalando el humo del tabaco.

\- No sabría decirte.- Dijo Marco mientras seguía tomando agua, mirando a la nada, simplemente disfrutando de la brisa que corría a pesar de ser verano, y de la música que se escuchaba al fondo, muy buena idea al que se le ocurrió poner reggae clásico para dar ambiente relajado a la post-fiesta.

\- Vaya, esto si que es un progreso! Cuando solemos intentar buscarte pareja siempre tu primera respuesta es "solo la veo como una amiga"- Dijo el chico rubio mientras soltaba una risa molestando a Marco.

-Tal vez deberías preocuparte más por ti y conseguir una novia, escuché que a Britnney le pareces lindo- Dijo Marco intentando desviar el tema bromeando con Justin.

-Lo sé! Lo se… y es que ella también me parece linda y todo, pero tu sabes… siendo el mariscal de campo del equipo, hay tantas chicas lindas que quieren salir conmigo, no se si estoy listo para formalizar una relación… me entiendes?- Dijo Justin intentando justificar su falta de comrpomiso.

-Entiendo lo de no estar listo para una relación, lo que no entiendo y para nada me parece bien, es que te fijes solo en salir con la mayor cantidad de chicas que puedas- Dijo Marco con voz critica a su amigo.

-Creí que tú también hacías lo mismo Díaz, es decir, muchas chicas quieren estar contigo, me imagine que si no tenías novia era porque querías salir con varias... acaso no es así?

-Claro que no! Eso sería jugar con sus sentimientos!- Dijo Marco intentando hacer entender a Justin- Mira… puedes verlo de esta manera, Brittney no solo es linda, es la líder de las porristas, así que muchos chicos están tras de ella también, incluso vienen de otras escuelas a acortejar a la famosa señorita Wong!

-De verdad de otras escuelas? No lo había notado.- Dijo Justin extrañado, nunca se había percaptado de ello, el chico apagó el cigarro tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo.

-Justin… siempre que las porristas los animan incluso durante sus prácticas, cosa que por cierto fue idea de Brittney para apoyar al equipo, varios chicos van desde otras preparatorias para intentar saludarla y pedirle su número.

-Creí que solo querían robarse nuestras estrategias...- Dijo Justin recapacitando y dándose cuenta lo distraído que había sido, ni siquiera noto que Brittney tuvo el detalle de estar ahí para el y el resto del equipo aun cuando no se tratara de un partido oficial.

-Bueno… ahora imagina a esos chicos que si le prestan atención, que pasaría si ella se cansa de esperarte y decide salir con alguien más tal como tú lo haces?

-Yo…. Yo…- El chico rubio se quedó en silencio unos momentos, recapacitando sobre cómo había estado actuando, y en lo mucho que le pesaría si Brittney saliera con alguien más.- Vaya… nunca lo había visto de esa manera… supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que si, además, si Brittney te tratara como tú a las chicas con las que sales, como algo casual, como te sentirías?.

-Pues… yo, me sentiría, utilizado… me sentiría mal.

-Exacto, tienes que dejar de hacer eso con las chicas, e inentar tomar una decisión.

-…- Justin guardó silencio por unos segundos, acto seguido, el chico se miró a Marco con una sonrisa.- Gracias Díaz!- Dijo el rubio mientras se giraba y se disponía a entrar a la casa.

-Pero… a dónde vas? – Pregunto Marco algo confundido.

-A buscar a Brittney para invitarla a salir.- Dijo Justin sin voltear.- Ah, por cierto Marco.- Justin se detuvo en seco y se giró para ver al castaño.- Cual es tu motivo para no tener novia entonces? No serás gay o sí?- Pregunto Justin sin mucho problema.

-Justin, si fuera gay todos ustedes lo sabrían sin problemas, y no, no lo soy… la verdad es que… es más complicado de explicar que…

-Es por Jackie no es así?- Dijo Justin interrumpiendo a Marco.

-… Algo así…- Dijo Marco con un semblante más serio.

-Sabes, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que lo intentaste y no resulto, no puedo creer que la sigas esperando.

-No estoy esperando a nadie Justin, me quedo claro que ella no es para mí.

-Entonces? Es porque no encuentras a la indicada o algo así?

-Tampoco se trata de eso… es… es algo que no puedo explicar.- Dijo Marco que, aun sin sonar molesto, se notaba que quería acabar con la conversación.

-Bueno… supongo que solo tú sabes cómo es tu situación, pero si necesitas apoyo, todos estamos para ayudarte- Dijo Justin, preparándose para chocar los puños con Marco, el cual sonriendo de lado imitó a Justin haciendo el gesto, y tras esto el chico rubio se retiró.

-Además… ya encontré a la indicada.- Dijo el chico en un susurro, mientras miraba hacia la ventana del segundo piso que daba justo a las escaleras para subir.- Star…

* * *

Moon se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala, habían pasado toda la noche en vela esperando a que su hija apareciera pero nunca lo hizo, la mujer intentó contactar con ella, pero nunca contestó el teléfono, ella y su esposo habían decidido dormir, ciertamente muy enfadados ya que sabía que no podía llegar tarde, pero este enojo fue transformado en preocupación a la mañana siguiente, Star no había regresado en toda la noche, y su celular mandaba directamente al buzón.

-Como pudo ser tan irresponsable! Sabe que no conocemos bien esta ciudad! No debimos darle permiso! Y ese chico Marco! Como pudimos confiarle nuestra hija a un chico que apenas conocemos! Qué tal si les paso algo! Qué tal si le hicieron algo a Star!- River se encontraba sumamente alterado y realmente enfadado, si algo amaba con su vida era a su esposa y a su querida hija, el solo hecho de pensar que ella pudiera estar en peligro lo hacía hervir la sangre por no poder expresar su preocupación de otra mejor manera.

-River por favor, tranquilízate, lo mejor será que hablemos con los Díaz y…

-Tienes razón! Iré ahora mismo a hablar con Rafael sobre su irresponsable hijo y

-River Johansen!- Interrumpió Moon a su marido con un grito.- Ni se te ocurra ir en ese plan con los Díaz, por mucho que nos moleste, nosotros le dimos permiso a Star de salir, todo esto es responsabilidad nuestra también, Vamos a ir con los Díaz y explicarles nuestra preocupación, hay que pedirles que intenten comunicarse con Marco. Es verdad que nos han recalcado que Echo Creek es segura, pero no podemos descartar que les haya pasado algo a ambos! Rafael y Angie deben igual estar de preocupados!

River se quedó pensando, aun increíblemente molesto, se sentía como un tonto por haberle confiado su hija a un extraño, por más que el chico le hubiera agradado a River, ya había tenido la mala experiencia de encariñarse con alguien por su hija, y después terminar totalmente decepcionado al ver que tal persona no era lo que parecía, se sentía como un mal padre al no haber previsto esto y que había vuelto a tropezar con la misma piedra por segunda vez

-De acuerdo Moon-pay, tienes razón, tal vez exagere… - Dijo River, mientras recibía un abrazo de su esposa y un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Los Butterfly se dirigieron a paso apresurado a la residencia de los Díaz, tras llamar a la puerta un par de veces Rafael los recibió con entusiasmo.

-Oh Moon! River! Que agradable sorpresa, por favor pasen!- Dijo Rafael mientras les ofrecia entrar a la casa.

-Que amable Rafael- Dijo Moon algo intranquila por la situación, mientras se adentraban a casa de los Díaz Moon comenzaba a plantear la problemática.- Saben algo de Marco y Star?- Dijo Moon con un tono preocupado, el cual fue percibido tanto por Angie quien se encontraba acercandoce a ellos desde la cocina como por Rafael.

-Bueno, Marco suele llegar como a la de la tarde cuando tiene una fiesta con Janna, asi que aún debe faltar para que regresen.

-Quiere decir que esas fiestas acostumbran a terminar hasta el dia siguiene?- Pregutno River con voz preocupada también.

-Pues… si, así es, Marco no lo menciono?- Pregunto Angie algo angustiada por la reacción de los Butterfly, intercambiando miradas con su marido.

-La verdad, es que Marco nos dijo que regresarían no muy tarde, y desde anoche estamos esperando a su regreso, nos fuimos a dormir creyendo que regresarían durante la madrugada, pero no fue así.- Dijo Moon llevándose una mano al pecho con angustia.

-Oh… déjeme intentar contactar con Marco- Dijo Rafael decidido- tomando su teléfono celular dispuesto a llamar a su hijo.

Tras intentar contactar con Marco un par de veces, Rafael aviso no tener éxito, ya que al igual que con Star, las llamadas no entraban, los cuatro dedujeron que sería por falta de batería en sus teléfonos, a lo que Angie sugirió llamar a la casa de Janna, de quien afortunadamente tenían el numero gracias a la amistad entre los padres de Janna y los Díaz.

* * *

Star se encontraba aun con Janna, la chica no sabía cómo explicar sus razones para no estar segura de estar con Marco, la chica, ni siquiera sabía si el cómo había expresado esto último era la manera correcta.

-No logro entenderlo, él te gusta, y probablemente tu le gustas a el, y aun asi dices que no le puedes corresponder?- Dijo Janna sin comprender a Star.

-Es algo complicado… no he tenido suerte con los chicos si lo puedo decir asi… es decir, no he tenido buenas experiencias… lo que me lleva a comportarme diferente cuando un chico intenta acortejarme…- Janna escuchaba atentamente a su amiga mientras que Star jugaba con su cabello tímidamente.- Suelo desconfiar mucho de alguien cuando comienzo a notar que le atraigo, es como si… como si no pudiera fiarme de nadie…

-Y no sabes porque pueda ser?- Pregunto Janna con un tono de preocupación por su amiga.

Star se mordió un labio, sus ojos se cristalizaban lentamente e intentaba esconder la mirada bajo los dos mechones de cabello que tenía en la frente.- Se exactamente porque soy asi… como te lo dije… malas experiencias.- Dijo Star titubeando y con una voz un poco entrecortada.

Janna se asustó al ver a su amiga así, no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado a Star para llegar a l punto de ponerse así, sin pensarlo mucho Janna se acercó a asu amiga para brindarle un abrazo, haciendo que Star correspondiera, aliviada de tener a alguien cerca para tranquilizarse con un poco de afecto.

-Tranquila Star… se ve… que no ha sido fáci… y no tienes que contarme si no quieres… pero que sepas que tienes aquí una amiga que te apoya, de acuerdo?- Dijo Janna con voz calida intetnando animar a Star, la cual al escuchar las palabras de Janna asintió ligeramente mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que estaba por recorrer su mejilla.

La situación fue interrumpida al escuchar el teléfono de la habitación de Janna sonar, a lo que Janna se acercó a su mesa de noche para levantarlo y contestar.

-Residencia Ordonia, habla Janna- Dijo la chica contestando el teléfono.

 _-Sí, Janna? Soy Angie Díaz, están Marco y Star por ahí?-_ Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Qué bueno escucharla señora Díaz, claro, Marco esta abajo con los demás pero Star esta aquí conmigo.- Dijo Janna mientras sonreía a Star, la cual al escuchar que Janna de comunicaba con los Díaz, se llevó ambas manos a la boca abriendo los ojos como platos, cayendo en cuenta del grave error que habían cometido tanto ella como Marco.

- _Podrías comunicarme con Star por favor? Dile que su madre quiere hablar con ella-_ Se escucho una voz distinta esta vez, a lo que Janna le pasó el teléfono a Star quien seguía con un rostro completamente asustado.

-Ho… Hola mami…- Dijo Star con voz temblorosa.

- _Se puede saber en que estabas pensando señorita?! Tu padre y yo estuvimos preocupados esperándolos anoche ¡creímos que les pudo haber pasado algo! ¿Por qué no regresaron como les dijimos? O al menos pudieron haber atendido al teléfono cuando les llamamos._

-Yo.. yo…. Lo siento Mamá, lo siento mucho, es que, ayer, nos olvidamos por completo de… y luego… yo…

- _No quiero escuchar excusas Star, tienes que venir a casa inmediatamente!-_ Se escuchó la voz de River. – _Y dile a Marco que venga también, tenemos que hablar con ambos._ \- Se escuchó decir al Señor Díaz.

-S.. Si! Iremos inmediatamente- Dijo Star mientras se cortaba la llamada del otro lado de la línea, Star se encontraba completamente petrificada al escuchar a su Madre tan furiosa.

-No le avisaste a tus padres que te quedarías?- Preguntó Janna con preocupación.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento decidí quedarme! Esta mañana no tenía ni idea de donde estaba cuando me levanté.- Dijo Star preocupada y aterrorizada por lo que le esperaba en casa.- Sera mejor que busque a Marco y nos vayamos de inmediato- termino por decir Star.

* * *

La chica recogió todas sus pertenencias, Janna le había ofrecido a Star una mochila para que en ella llevara sus cosas la chica estaba por retirarse a la planta baja, pero para no perder tiempo decidió entrar a la habitación de huéspedes y tomar las pertenencias de Marco, sin embargo en la mesa de noche se encontraban las llaves de Marco, su celular aparentemente sin batería, su cartera, y algo que le llamo la atención, una caja metálica de forma circular, Star no tenia ni idea de que se trataba pero no era momento de hacerse esas preguntas.

La chica bajó rápidamente, de inmediato, localizó a Marco que se encontraba en el patio trasero y esta se dirigió al a paso apresurado.

-Marco, tenemos problemas, tus padres acaban de llamar, ellos y los míos están realmente enfadados y quieren que vayamos ahora.- Dijo Star rápidamente casi perdiendo el aliento.

Marco se quedó pensando unos momentos, procesando lo que Star acababa de decire, poco a poco, la expresión de Marco pasaba de pensativa a un rostro completamente impresionado y espantado.

-Carajo! Le prometí a tus padres que te llevaría temprano a casa!

-Ten! ponte eso!- Dijo La chica, mientras le arrojaba a Marco la camisa que le había prestado.

-Eh.. yo..

-Janna nos pidió un Uber, debe estar por llegar, deprisa!- Dijo Star mientras se daba vuelta y corria directo a la entrada principal. –Un gusto conocerlos a todos, son maravillosos! Espero verlos de nuevo!- Dijo en un solo grito la chica mientras salía por la puerta.

Tras ella Marco salía corriendo también despidiéndose de sus amigos. –Seguimos hablando! los veo después!

Ambos chicos al salir de la residencia vieron el auto y al chofer que ya los esperaba en la acera, ambos se dirigieron rápidamente para abordarlo e intentar llegar lo antes posible, antes de entrar Janna salió por la puerta principal agitando la mano para despedirse de ambos;

-Espero que no tengan muchos problemas! Gracias por venir Star! Eres bienvenida cuando quieras!

Star con una amplia sonrisa se despedía de Janna igualmente agitando la Mano, al avanzar unos cuantos metros, la chica se echó en el asiento soltando un suspiro, ahora solo quedaría la tranquilidad del viaje de quince minutos hasta llegar a casa, después, tocaría recibir el peor regaño de su vida. Sin embargo, esta tranquilidad fue interrumpida sin previo aviso cuando Marco llamó su atención.

-Dime… se escuchaban muy molestos?- Preguntó Marco haciendo que Star le prestara atención.

-Oh… umm… creo que si… se escuchaban realmente serios, nunca había oído a mi madre gritar así…- Dijo Star asustada recordando el asertivo tono de su madre.

-Yo… lo lamento Star… todo fue mi culpa… se suponía que yo te cuidaría…- Dijo Marco mirando ala chica a los ojos, a lo cual Star se puso algo nerviosa, recordando todo lo que había pasado esa misma mañana, intentando evitar contacto visual con el castaño.

-También fue mi culpa… debí haber sido más responsable…-

-En verdad lo siento tanto Star… seguramente te cause un problema enorme… déjame intentar hablar con tus padres si? Tal vez si les explico que…

-No!- Dijo en un tono alto, y de inmediato se sintió arrepentida de hablar así- Quiero decir, no es necesario… no te molestes- Dijo la chica mirando a la ventana, evitando ver al chico.

Marco sintió de manera extraña a Star, por lo que intento cuestionarla.- Star… está todo bien?- Pregunto el chico

Star sabía perfectamente que nada estaba bien, todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, como desobedeció a sus padres, como ello le traería problemas tanto a ella como a Marco, y la situación embarazosa en la que se encontró con el chico al despertar, todo eso se juntó en la cabeza de la rubia al escuchar la pregunta de Marco, y por más que la chica intentaba que su respuesta fuera "no te preocupes, no sucede nada" esto no podía salir, pues era la más grande mentira que podía decir en ese momento.

-Marco… no quiero hablar ahora, si?- Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Star, la chica se quiso arrepentir de inmediato, pero la culpa, la tristeza, la vergüenza y demás sentimientos la golpearon tan fuerte que se limitó a quedar callada y seguir mirando a través del vidrio de la ventana, incluso asi, escondiendo la mirada bajo su cabello nuevamente, para evitar que Marco pudiera verla si quiera en el reflejo de la misma ventana.

-Yo… - Marco sintió un vacío en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de Star, y no sabía exactamente por qué, simplemente esa frase le dolía al chico, ¿pensar que ella no quería saber de el en ese momento?... no podía engañarse, sabia exactamente de que se trataba, sumado al hecho de que no la cuido como lo había prometido, y que la había metido en graves problemas, ambos tuvieron esa incómoda situación en la que se vieron durmiendo juntos, lo más probable seria que Star estuviera pensando que la intención de Marco fue embriagarla para estar con ella, ¿y si la chica cree que paso algo entre los dos la noche anterior? Eso debe ser lo más probable.

- _Lo arruine todo… ella debe odiarme… ya ni siquiera quiere que le dirija la palabra… ¿y ahora como arreglo esto?-_ El chico se había visto en situaciones difíciles, pero esto lo sobrepasaba, a diferencia de Star, una sola cosa fue su prioridad en cuanto a preocupaciones, y eso era que Star no quiera saber de él nunca más, el chico no podría soportar eso, por alguna razón, el tener problemas con mamá y papá no le daba tanto miedo, como el hecho de que Star no quiera saber más de él. Cavilando sobre ello, Marco cayó en cuenta de que los padres de Star habían confiado en el para cuidar a su hija, y les quedó completamente mal, ahora ellos estarían decepcionados de el, y muy probablemente no volverían a confiar para cuidar a Star.

El chico comenzó a juntar todo ello, resonando en su cuerpo como una gran culpa, intentando divagar buscó en la mochila su celular, aun cuando sabía que lo más probable era que no tendría batería, lo mejor sería verificar, era eso, o unos cuantos segundos más de silencio incómodo.

- _Que es es…. Oh no… no puede ser-_ El chico mientras buscaba su celular en la mochila, reconoció cierta caja metálica que llevaba consigo, el chico concluyo que si estaba en la mochila, era porque Star la había puesto ahí… eso sumado a la actitud de la chica, lo hiso pensar en una sola cosa, definitivamente Star creía que los dos habían hecho algo la noche anterior. Marco sin poder aguantar más todo lo que sucedía se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos, mientras un nudo en su garganta y un vació en todo su ser, de milagro el chico no comenzó a llorar, pues parecía que eso iba a hacer, definitivamente lo había arruinado todo, y en una sola noche.

Los quince minutos más largos de sus vidas pasaron mientras iban en ese auto, al llegar a su destino ambos chicos se bajaron, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Marco, la chica se encargó de pagarle al chofer, y acto seguido comenzó a dirigirse a casa del chico.

-Star…

-Mis padres deben estar en tu casa esperándonos…- Dijo Star con la mirada baja mientras se acercaba a la residencia Díaz.

-Lo lamento…- Susurro Marco para sí mismo antes de seguir a Star.

-¿En que estabas pensando Marco? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? Le diste tus palabra a los Butterfly!- Regañaba Rafael a su hijo

-Y tu Star! Que te hemos dicho sobre atender al teléfono cuando te llamamos! Estábamos muertos de miedo por ti! Y porque te quedaste en una casa ajena cuando bien te dijimos que debías regresar a casa temprano!- Exclamó River

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la residencia Díaz, escuchando a sus respectivos padre y madre, quienes se encontraban parados frente a ellos.

-Star? Me quieres explicar porque traes ropa diferente a la de ayer? Ni siquiera llevaron mochila, de donde sacaron esa?- Pregunto Moon quedando de brazos cruzados.

-Eque… había una piscina y.. Janna me presto un traje de baño…

River y Moon miraron a Rafael y Angie, esperando a que confirmaran si esto era verdad o no, al ver como ambos asentían sabían que lo que su hija les decía era verdad, pero la idea de Star nadando con un montón de adolescentes y de quien sabe que edades, no les agradaba en absoluto.

-Star… mírame.- Dijo River observando bien a su hija, por unos segundos quedó callado, seguido de esto giro a ver al chico. – Le diste alcohol a mi hija?- Pregunto el señor River en un tono sumamente molesto. –Te confío a mi hija y tu la embriagas?!- Dijo en un tono aún más alto.

-Yo… lo siento…- Dijo Marco, más que nada porque no sabía que más responder, la situación era tan rara y chocante que no sabía cómo actuar.

-Fui yo la que quiso tomar! No es culpa de él! Además estamos bien, no pasó nada…- Dijo Star, de igual manera no sabía que más argumentar. –Yo solo… lo lamento, mamá, papá.

-Entenderán que no podemos permitir que estas cosas pasen… lo siento Marco, pero estas castigado.

El chico se limitó a asentir, entendiendo que después de ser tan irresponsable, no estaba en condiciones de poner peros.

-Star…- Moon estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por River.

-No volverás a ver a Marco.- Dijo en seco River Johansen, ambos chicos, los Díaz y su esposa se impresionaron al escuchar esto, Marco se quedó de piedra al escuchar la seriedad con la que el señor River hacia esta declaración.

-Pero… yo… no puedo…

-Confié en ti chico, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a hacerlo, mi hija es lo más valioso para mí, y fuiste descuidado, no importa lo mucho que lo desees no volverás a ver a mi hija.

Marco quedo helado al oír esas palabras, sabía que habría repercusiones por sus actor, pero no volver a hablar con Star jamás… si al principio el chico tenia razones para no querer empezar algo con Star, ahora simplemente se había quedado sin posibilidades.

-Marco, el señor River tomó una decisión, y como padre que soy, debo entender y secundar su opinión, no podrás ver a Star a menos que el señor River lo permita.- Dijo Rafael, con pesar, ya que le dolía tener que hacerle eso a su hijo, sin embargo era lo correcto.

-Star… es hora de irnos, lamentamos todo lo ocurrido, sabemos que tanto nuestra hija como nosotros tenemos parte de la culpa por esto.- Dijo River

-No, por favor, nosotros también debimos haber visto más tanto por su hija como nuestro hijo… lamentamos que esto haya resultado así. – Contestó Angie, mirando con un poco de decepción y más aun con tristeza a su hijo, al ver como en su rostro se reflejaba un arrepentimiento sincero.

-Con permiso- Dijo Star levantándose del sofá, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la casa junto con sus padres.

-Esperen!- Marco se levantó de golpe al ver como estaban por salir, a lo que los tres pararon en seco impresionados por el grito del joven. –Yo… por favor, discúlpenme, no quería causarles molestias… todo fue mi culpa, lamento haberlos decepcionado señor y señora Butterfly… perdónenme.- Las palabras del chico se escuchaban sinceras, el arrepentimiento se podía percibir claramente en su tono de voz, la cual era algo quebrada, con la mirada baja que el castaño escondida tras su cabello. –Star… lo siento mucho… no quería-

-Ya basta Marco… déjalo… asi es mejor.- Star se escuchaba firme en sus palabras, la rubia ni siquiera había volteado aver a Marco, simplemente seguía dándole la espalda, contrario a todo pensamiento, fue la chica quien abrió la puerta y a paso veloz salio de la casa de los Díaz. Esto dejó a Marco perplejo, la mirada del chico se iba junto con la ella mientras esta poco a poco se alejaba de la residencia, dirigiéndose a su hogar. –Star…- en un susurro el chico pronuncio el nombre de la chica que sin darse cuenta estaba rompiendo su corazón, de un segundo a otro, esas frias palabras de Star se clavaban como dagas en su pecho.

-Con su permiso…- fue lo último que Moon atino a decir antes de retirarse junto con su esposo para alcanzar a Star en casa.

Los Díaz, también algo impresionados por la escena, miraron a su joven hijo, quien seguía ahí, parado frente al sofá, observando aun la puerta principal aun sin cerrar.

-Marco… cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable, los Butterfly son nuevos en el vecindario y mira la impresión que les diste.

-Desafiaste la autoridad de los Butterfly como padres de Star que son, con toda razón River esta tan furioso, sabes lo mal que quedaste con ellos?

Marco con la mirada baja escuchaba como sus padres lo sermoneaban, y con toda la razón del mundo, se dejó llevar por el ambiente de la noche que dejó de prestarle atención a lo mas importante, y es que los Butterfly confiaron en el para cuidar a Star, y el solo logró poner a la chica en situaciones nocivas y comprometedoras, Marco entendía bien cual había sido su error, por lo que el chico entendía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

-Marco estas escuchando?

-Si papá, los escucho… sé que los hice quedar mal con los Butterfly… en verdad lo siento…- El chico tenía una voz apagada y sin ánimos, solo quería que el regaño terminara para poder subir a su habitación y recostarse un rato, realmente tenía que meditar toda la situación.

-No podrás salir de la casa hasta nuevo aviso, tienes prohibido usar tu motocicleta, solo cuando sea realmente necesario y nosotros te lo digamos, nada de salir con tus amigos.

-De acuerdo…

Los Díaz intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, al chico no parecía afectarle para nada que lo estuvieran castigando, normalmente Marco afronta las consecuencias muy bien, y acepta cuando comente un error, siempre es un joven dispuesto a pagar el costo de sus errores, sin embargo, ahora podía sentirse gracias a su voz y su mirada, que lo que hizo no solo fue algo malo, sino que también lo afecta a él.

-Hijo… - La señora Díaz se notaba especialmente preocupada por la actitud de su hijo, se acercó a él para tomarlo de la barbilla y hacer que la mirara a los ojos. –Sucedió algo con Star?- Angie suponía que Marco se sentía culpable por algo que pudo pasar la noche anterior, y la actitud de la chica al salir apoyaba esta posibilidad.

-No pasó nada… pero, lo que sucedió fue que… - El chico no sabía como expresar la situación, no es que no confiara en sus padres, pero tenía tanto en la cabeza que simplemente quería estar a solas unos momentos. –Puedo ir a mi habitación? Necesito estar solo unos momentos.

Rafael y Angie conocían bien a Marco, sabían que no cualquier cosa lo ponía asi, y aun mas, sabían que aunque si, su hijo bebía, y de repente tenía sus momentos alocados en las fiestas, confiaban en que su hijo era una persona responsable, ellos no podían concebir que el chico hubiera sido deshonesto con los Butterfly, y mucho menos que la intención del chico era embriagar a Star en una fiesta para propasarse con ella, pero la actitud de la chica parecía tener conflicto con su hijo, realmente querían hablar con él, pero ese no era el momento, y probablemente tampoco la manera.

-Puedes ir a tu habitación, pero tendremos que hablar tarde o temprano de lo que sucedió, entendido?- Dijo Rafael intentando sonar firme, pero aún se podía notar preocupación en su voz.

-Gracias…- El chico se retiró, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, su mirada se fijó en la puerta corrediza que se encontraba en la misma, esa puerta que daba al pequeño balcón que quedaba justo frente al de Star, el chico se acercó solo para cerrar la cortina que cubria esta puerta, se acercó a su cama y se recostó, el chico encendió el clima de su habitación, cerro las persianas de sus ventanas y apagó la luz, ahí estaba en lo obscuro de su habitación recostado, pensando solo en una cosa, no podía quitarse de la mente a esa chica rubia, esa linda chica de piel blanca ojos azules y cabello dorado que lo había cautivado, y también, pensaba en el tono de su voz, y en como ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, en como el chico quería hablar con ella pero la chica no parecía estar interesada en escuchar, y ahora, tenía prohibido acercarse a ella, sin duda Marco sentía que había cometido el que era hasta ahora el peor error de su vida, y todo por pasarse de copas cuando no debía.

-Star… - El chico miró el collar que que utilizaba como pulsera en su muñeca derecha, recordando que uno igual fue el primer regalo que le había dado a Star, el castaño se puso de pie, quitándose la camisa negra que tenía desde ayer, y decidió ponerse algo mas cómodo para estar en su habitación, el chico optó por una sencilla playera sin ,mangas, sin embargo, un aroma conocido llego levemente a su nariz, el chico tomó su camisa y la olfateo levemente, esta aun tenía el aroma del cabello de Star, después de todo, ella tuvo puesta la camisa toda la noche, Marco regresó a su cama, echándose de lado, envolviendo la camisa entre sus brazos, disfrutando el leve aroma de Star que su camisa aun desprendía. –No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto de nuevo…- El chico hundió su rostro en la prenda, lamentándose su propia situación, pues por más que pueda aceptar lo mucho que le gusta Star, ya no podrá estar con ella.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Siento que pude haber dejado este episodio algo más largo de lo normal, pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí ya que tengo que meditar bien cuál de todos los caminos que podría tomar será por el cual seguirá la historia, además, debí haber actualizado Kingdom Chronicles antes que TNGIT, pero los que escriban fics sabrán que esto varía según el humor o la inspiración xD, por cierto, que les pareció el anuncio de la tercera temporada de Star? A partir de hoy faltan 6 semanas, yo estoy que no aguanto! Quiero saber si el baile de la campana de plata es un flashback o es el presente!**

 **Guest:** Agradezco tu comentario y tu crítica hacia los personajes, te cuento, el hecho de que los haya puesto a hacer esta clase de locuras es por una sencilla razón, y es que estamos hablando de adolescentes, y por supuesto que no estuvo bien nada de lo que hicieron, si llegaste hasta aquí y leíste el fic, te daras cuenta de que no les fue precisamente bien por lo mismo. No pretendo que Marco y Star sean el modelo perfecto de adolescentes, al contrario ambos tienen una gran cantidad de defectos, y los iran descubriendo conforme vaya escribiendo, si como yo los escribo se alejan demasiado del concepto que al publico le agrada, lo lamento, pero planteo las problemáticas reales, y repito, en ningún momento digo que estén bien.

 **Guest:** Supongo que el comentario viene de la misma persona. Ya veremos, te invito a que sigas la historia y veas si Marco es tan diferente al de la serie o en realidad es muy parecido, recuerda que esto apenas comienza.

 **RabidWolverine:** Asumo que eres estudiante de psicología, y si no, seguro que has estuidiado el psicoanálisis por lo menos xD, y me alegro, porque has explicado mucho mejor de lo que yo habría podido el porque de lo que estoy escribiendo, sin duda agradezco tu comentario, que explica muy bien la mayor parte de mi intención con este fic, gracias por comprender que no es que mis personajes sean imbéciles xD simplemente son jóvenes, pero aun con errores y todo, debeán aprender a hacerse responsables de sus acciones y asumir las consecuencias, por mas que están pesen.

Aquí les dejo el comentario de RabidWolverine: _Me este capítulo, tu historia es fresca y no es pesada de leer, mantienes una buena narrativa y este capítulo en especial es quizás el mejor hasta ahora, pues nos da una faceta de la historia que la hará más interesante. Lejos de pensar en que si los personajes son irresponsables y criticar las acciones que estos toman, es mejor tomar en cuenta el contexto en el que se encuentra el fic. Estamos hablando de jovenes adolescentes, encontrándose en lo que quizás sea el inicio del punto más alto de esta etapa. Me agradó como planteaste la realidad del pensamiento de estos adolescentes. Si bien marco si se está dejando influir por sus amigos, esto no es las que la búsqueda joven en encontrar y saciar su sentido de pertenencia como lo menciona el psicólogo Abraham Maslow. Marco no busca ser el chico cool, le sale con naturaleza (de hecho lo denotase en tu narrativa) pero es inegable que cuando se es joven y se está en una fiesta se busca estar en ambiente. Otra cosa que manejaste muy bien fue el hecho de presentar estas situaciónes relacionadas con la sexualidad y consumo de alcohol, pues antes de este capitulo sólo habías planteado el típico "le gustaré? Me gustará?". Y con estas nuevos enfoques le estas dando un rumbo más realista a tu fic, pues son contextos reales, existen en la vida real, la sexualidad y consumo de sustancias son cosas muy presentes y comunes en los adolescentes. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto, los personajes tienen 17 años, y si están cometiendo errores y son irresponsables, porque tienen 17 años, aún son adolescentes y jóvenes, si bien esto no justifica la supuesta "inmadurez" o "estupidez" de sus actos, tiene sentido, porque para el rumbo que llevas tu fic, harás que los personajes cometan errores (como todos en la vida real) y esos errores tendran consecuencias que tendrán que sobrellevar, aprenderán de sus malas dediciones y maduraran, este capítulo estoy casi seguro, que fue solo el inicio de una muy interésante etapa de desarrollo de personajes. Bien se le refutó a Piaget ante su teoría del pensamiento operatorio formal, el adolescente es mas consciente pero sigue creciendo y madurando. No sería interesante si los personajes no se metieran en estos problemas, si fueran tan perfectos y responsables. Porque el fic se volveria tedioso y aburrido, se nota tu influencia en shows adolescentes con buena trama y creo que tu fic tiene potencial._ _  
_ _Me gustó mucho y siento que vas por un muy buen camino , sigue así._

 **Lindy:** Exactamente como lo dices tú, ni un lado ni otro, no son blancas palomitas pero tampoco son de lo peor, en mi fic intentare siempre hacer ver ambas facetas de los personajes, ni luz, ni obscuridad, solo una escala de grises, lo cual creo que hará a los personajes más humanos.

 **Sugar:** Paciencia, aún nos queda ver mucho de este "cool chico seguridad" xD

 **AaronVS3:** Gracias por tu comentario xD, espero que este haya sido de tu agrado también, y vendrán cosas peores, dice la biblia :p.

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, no olviden dejar su review o mensaje privado, les contestare en el siguiente capitulo o lo más pronto que pueda si es mensaje, un saludo!**


	6. Diario 1: La desición

**Bienvenidos de nuevo queridos lectores, el día de hoy les traigo un pequeño extra, ya que me he visto demasiado ocupado y apenas he podido escribir, pero no se preocupen, tengo planeado tener listo el episodio en los próximos días ¡así que estén pendientes! Quiero agregar también que aquellos que sigan también mi otro fic "kingdom chronicles" les pido una gran disculpa por no actualizar, la razón es que me he visto mas inspirado para escribir TNGIT, pero les prometo que me pondré al dia con KC en cuanto suba el siguiente capitulo de TNGIT. Tambien quiero aclarar que los reviews del episodio pasado los responderé en el siguiente capitulo asi como también los que me dejen en este extra, ahora si los dejo con esta lectura ligera.**

 _ **-Diario 1: La desición.**_ _-_

 _Estas últimas semanas han sido algo… inusuales, el día que me matricule me enteré de que tendría que hacer una prueba para medir mi nivel, así que en mi tiempo libre, el cual es demasiado, me la he pasado estudiando, aunque al final lo dejo y busco otra cosa que hacer, al fin y al cabo, si se trata de probar mi nivel lo mejor es que vaya con lo que ya tengo aprendido, supongo que no tiene caso matarme estudiando. Ser nueva en la ciudad no es algo sencillo, menos si estas castigada y no puedes salir, papá parece seguir molesto, aunque puedo notar algo de culpa en el de vez en cuando, supongo que piensa que fue algo duro con Marco… hablando de Marco, hace ya tres semanas que no lo veo, quiero decir, a veces lo veo pasar cuando estoy observando por la ventana de la sala de estar, pero no hablo con el… siendo sincera con migo misma, alejarme de el único chico al que empecé a frecuentar resultó ser más complicado de lo que pensaba , ahora estoy aburrida todo el tiempo!, y aun después de todo lo que sucedió, no puedo evitar querer llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje, pero, no creo que sea lo correcto, y es curioso, parte de mi siente que le debe una disculpa, me imagino que fui demasiado dura con él, no es que no quiera ser su amiga, pero siento que si nos involucramos más podría llegar a lastimarlo… además, supongo que si él quisiera hablarme de verdad ya me hubiera buscado, o no?... o quizás no lo hace porque cree que me enojaré, todo es demasiado complicado, soy yo quien le pidió que no nos viéramos más, y soy yo quien lo extraña! Sé que lo que hice fue lo correcto, pero a estas alturas casi que prefiero hacer lo que quiero e ir a buscarlo, en vez de lo correcto… me pregunto si estaré mal en pensar así. Ojalá Lilacia estuviera aquí, quiero decir, no es que sus concejos sobre los chicos sean de fiar, pero al menos escucharía, y eso sería de gran ayuda, en verdad que echo de menos a mis amigos en Mewni Ville, espero poder verlos más temprano que tarde. Mamá habló conmigo una semana después del incidente en casa de Janna, al principio no estuve dispuesta a hablar, la verdad me sentía incomoda hablando al respecto, pero ella me convenció, le explique que la razón por la que decidí dejar las cosas como estaban era porque no estaba segura de ser capaz de mantener una relación si esta se llegaba a dar entre Marco y yo, porque tengo que admitirlo, el me gusta mucho, sin embargo, mi madre me dijo algo que es verdad, no porque no me sienta lista para tener novio significa que no podamos ser amigos, y tiene razón, quiero salir con él, charlar con él, divertirme con él, no tenemos que ser novios para eso. Además de esto, mi madre también me hizo reflexionar, me explico que no debía dejarme atar al pasado, no todos los chicos son iguales, solo tenía que aprender a darle la oportunidad a quien se la merezca, y me dejo haciéndome una pregunta a mí misma, si Marco me pidiera una oportunidad conmigo, se la merecería?, mi respuesta inmediata fue "no lo sé"… y ella me respondió "y no lo sabrás hasta que lo conozcas mejor, y no podrán conocerse mejor si no se hablan" esas fueron las últimas palabras que mi madre me dirigió esa noche antes de salir de mi habitación, y así me dejo con una duda que no me dejó dormir… entonces la pregunta es, debo dar yo el primer paso? O aguardo a que el lo haga?. Quiero decir, soy Star Butterfly! Soy una chica fuerte independiente y moderna! Puedo dar el primer paso si quiero…. Cierto?... bueno… supongo que podría, pero tengo que concentrarme en mi examen verdad? Mejor me concentro en el examen por ahora y pensaré en el asunto de Marco después… además, tengo que arreglar las cosas con papá, quiero decir, no parece que esté enojado como tal, solo está preocupado… sinceramente he estado como esperando a que todo se tranquilice estas ultimas semanas, quiero ver que papá este mas tranquilo con el asunto de Marco, si quiero llegar a arreglar las cosas con Marco primero tengo que asegurarme de que papá este de acuerdo con que lo vea… que como haré eso? No tengo la menor idea, ya no se que es mejor, dejar las cosas que se suciten sola, o idear un plan… si algo he aprendido en esta vida es que las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea, pero quien sabe. Por lo pronto lo mejor será que me concentre en ese examen y después tendré que decidir, ya sea esperar o actuar… ¿cual de las dos será?._

 **Lo se, demasiado corto, pero como les dije solo será mientras actualizo que será en los próximos días, además quiero mencionarles que esta idea que tengo sobre** _ **Diario**_ **es para agregar un poco de la perspectiva de Star ante las cosas que vive en esta historia, ya que algunos se habran dado cuenta que Marco llega a tener igual o mas protagonismo que Star, pero ella no suele dejar en claro como ve la situación, si lo se, mi Star llega a ser mas reservada y no tan explosiva como la original, pero todo tiene su explicación.**

 **Nos estaremos viendo pronto, Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo 6: El trabajo de una madre

**Bienvenidos de nuevo chicos y chicas! Lamento tanto la demora, se que cada vez parece que dejare esto a medias, pero no! Les pido mil disculpas, se que había dicho que actualizaría después de Diario 1, pero el tiempo no se me acomodó como esperaba, y mis ratos libres no concordaban con mi inspiración, sin embargo por fin aquí está el nuevo episodio.**

 **Por cierto, que les pareció la nueva temporada de Star?. Si quieren mi opinión al respecto háganmelo saber,.Y ya listos para el episodio especial? Yo quiero ver un beso Starco bajo el muérdago! Aunque sea solo en la mejilla. (Se vale soñar :,l ). Comencemos!**

* * *

 _ **Anteriormente en The New Girl in Town…**_

-Oh no… no no no… que fue lo que hice…

* * *

-Todo está bien Star… se lo que estás pensando, pero no hiciste nada malo, créeme, estuve ahí, ahora date una ducha fría y te contaré todo.

* * *

-Díaz… dime una cosa…- Janna llamó la atención del chico una vez más antes de que bajara. –Sientes algo por Star?

–No quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas Janna… pero… creo que Star me hace sentir cosas que hace mucho no sentía, podría decirse que ella… me hace sentir feliz.

* * *

Entonces… no estábamos haciendo nada malo?- Dijo la rubia preocupada.

-No Star, y dudo que aun como estaba Marco él hubiera hecho algo que te dañara…- Dijo Janna intentando animar a Star.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa Janna….- Dijo Star mirando hacia otro lado.

-Entonces de que se trata?- Dijo Janna interesada por la actitud de su amiga.

-… no estoy segura de poder corresponderle…

* * *

\- Cuál es tu motivo para no tener novia entonces?

\- la verdad es que… es más complicado de explicar…

-Es por Jackie no es así?- Dijo Justin interrumpiendo a Marco.

-… Algo así…- Dijo Marco con un semblante más serio.

-Sabes, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que lo intentaste y no resulto, no puedo creer que la sigas esperando.

-No estoy esperando a nadie Justin, me quedo claro que ella no es para mí.

-Es porque no encuentras a la indicada o algo así?

… ya encontré a la indicada.- Dijo el chico en un susurro, mientras miraba hacia la ventana del segundo piso que daba justo a las escaleras para subir.- Star…

* * *

-Star…- Moon estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por River.

-No volverás a ver a Marco.- Dijo en seco River Johansen, ambos chicos, los Díaz y su esposa se impresionaron al escuchar esto, Marco se quedó de piedra al escuchar la seriedad con la que el señor River hacia esta declaración.

-Pero… yo… no puedo…

–Confié en ti chico, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a hacerlo, mi hija es lo más valioso para mí, y fuiste descuidado, no importa lo mucho que lo desees no volverás a ver a mi hija.

–Star… lo siento mucho… no quería-

–Ya basta Marco… déjalo… así es mejor.

* * *

 **The New Girl In Town.**

Marco despertó temprano por la mañana, al sonar su alarma a las seis de la mañana como había hecho desde hace ya dos semanas, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, al mirarse al espejo, vio un rostro que si bien era el suyo, tenía un semblante de seriedad no muy común en él, uno que veía solo cuando observaba su reflejo en el backstage antes de subir al ring para una pelea difícil en sus torneos de box escolares, y en otra ocasión también se miraba de la misma forma, hacía dos años, después de meses de ver tristeza en su rostro, cuando decidió darle un giro a su vida, y cambió, paso de ser un chico inseguro y deprimido, a uno que se enfocara en sus metas y se esforzara para conseguirlas, el semblante de seriedad que el chico tenia era el mismo, el mismo que observo por meses en su rostro después de hastiarse de encontrarse deprimido por el rechazo de una chica que no estaba interesada en él, así es, ese semblante decidido a cambiar después de Jackie Lyn Thomas.

Marco se dirigió a su closet, se puso unos pantalones deportivos holgados, una playera sin mangas y sus tenis deportivos, tomó su mochila con su equipo de boxeo, y se dispuso a salir, el castaño pisaba cuidadosamente para no hacer mucho ruido, pues sus padres seguían dormidos, si bien sus padres solían estar despiertos desde temprano, en vacaciones rompían un poco esta regla, variando su hora de despertar entre las ocho o hasta las diez en otros casos, pero Marco ahora sentía la necesidad de estar solo, la necesidad de levantarse y hacer lo que más lo des estresaba desde hace años, golpear el saco de boxeo.

Al salir de su hogar el chico se colocó sus audífonos, poniendo algo de música para correr mientras se dirigía al gimnasio que se encontraba a un par de calles, aun cuando el chico intentaba distraerse poniéndose rutinas más exigentes, su verdadero problema siempre salía a flote quisiera o no, Star Butterfly, esa chica que tenía sin ver ya más de dos semanas, todo había salido de la peor manera, los Butterfly no confiarían más en él, probablemente esto afectaría a la relación de ambas familias, y lo peor de todo, lo que más le pesaba al chico, no poder ver ni hablar con Star.

¿Cómo podría dolerle algo así? Marco no era una persona que se encariñara con nadie de manera rápida, no desde su experiencia hace dos años, tampoco se llegaron a conocer al punto de ser indispensable el uno para el otro, no eran si quiera mejores amigos… entonces… ¿porque la echaba tanto de menos? De nada servía que el chico se lo preguntara, solo le daba vueltas a un asunto que ya sabía a que se debía, era simple, a él le gusta Star Butterfy, no hay otra explicación. Por más que lo intentara, por más que quisiera evadirlo, la imagen de la rubia siempre regresaba a la cabeza del moreno, lo que hacía más insufrible la tortura de no poder estar con ella, el nunca se había sentido así, nunca había sentido una ansiedad tan grande por ver y abrazar a alguien, ¿Seria acaso que, al igual que los drogadictos, alcohólicos, fumadores, o narcodependientes, Marco sufría de síndrome de abstinencia, por no tener su pequeña dosis de Star para él?

Sin darse cuenta, el chico llego al gimnasio, el cual apenas estaba abriendo, era curioso, como siempre empezaba intentando distraerse de la rubia, y al final era ella misma la que lo distraía y hacia el tiempo volar, claro, tiempo en el que el chico no podía hacer nada más que morder su labio inferior al desesperarse por no poder captar la deliciosa esencia de la chica de nuevo entre sus brazos como aquella noche.

El castaño se dio paso al lugar que se encontraba completamente vacío, uno de los entrenadores del lugar lo saludo, sin embargo no le dio ninguna instrucción, Marco a esas alturas conocía todos los circuitos de entrenamiento, sumado a esto, el chico tenía ya una rutina especialmente para él, pues era el que llevaba el título de campeón media wélter inter escolar, así que al tener la atención del entrenador en jefe, ya conocía exactamente su rutina y como debía seguirla cada día.

Marco decidió comenzar con la pera para mejorar su velocidad, la cual no había disminuido para nada desde la última vez que le tocó defender el título, después de un rato con la pera el chico se enfocó en lo que más lo liberaba de su rutina de entrenamiento, golpear el saco. Si bien Marco no era un chico rencoroso, si sabía cómo dar buenos golpes, los cuales se podía notar por su gesto y fuerza provenían inspirados de la furia, el enojo, Marco se encontraba realmente furioso consigo mismo, pues el ocasionó la separación entre él y Star, si él no hubiera sido descuidado desde un principio, no tendría prohibido ver a Star, y más importante, Star no lo evitaría como se dejó claro

– _Ya basta Marco… déjalo… así es mejor._

Las palabras de la rubia resonaban en su cabeza casi tan fuerte como sus golpes en todo el lugar, no podía creer que Star no quisiera hablarle, y ahí era cuando las dudas llegaban, sería que ella realmente no quiere hablar con él? O lo que no quería era tener problemas con sus padres respecto a él, será que ella cree que pasó algo entre los dos aquella noche? Las dudas invadían al chico, y su ánimo se bajaba poco a poco, disminuyendo sus golpes, hasta el punto en el que se quedó completamente quieto, interrumpiendo su entrenamiento.

-Hey Díaz, todo bien?- Uno de los instructores le habló desde el otro lado del gimnasio

-Oh… si, si todo bien..- Marco agitó la cabeza intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y proseguir con su entrenamiento, pero la concentración nunca duraba lo suficiente para el chico.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

La rubia se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, sin embargo, se notaba que no estaba tranquila, aun dormida su semblante demostraba preocupación y angustia, Star se movia de un lado a otro de la cama, su respiración era agitada, unas leves gotas de sudor hacían acto de presencia en su frente, entre sus labios podía escucharse escapar leves quejidos, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su respiración fue cortada tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

La chica se sentó en su cama, tocando pecho y sintiendo su acelerado corazón, al mirar alrededor agradece estar en su habitación, una pesadilla común y corriente, ya había olvidado que era exactamente lo que había soñado.

Normalmente la chica no tendría problemas de horarios, sin embargo el estar de vacaciones, estar en una nueva casa y el no tener mucho que hacer hacían que Star tuviera sus tiempos completamente desfasados, al no haber muchas tareas del hogar de las que se pudiera ocupar como para que consumiera todo su tiempo, la chica pasaba el día viendo series y películas, leyendo libros, chateando o simplemente tomando siestas, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad fuera de casa por lo menos hasta que entrara a la preparatoria, si bien se suponía que debía estudiar para el examen de diagnóstico, no le daba gran importancia ya que era una alumna con buen promedio. Le había pasado por la cabeza el conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo o quizá hasta tiempo completo a falta de cosas que hacer durante el día, pero, debido a los trabajos que tuvo en Mewni Ville anteriormente, el dinero no era algo que le hiciera falta precisamente, tenía una buena cantidad ahorrada, además de ello, desconocía aún mucho de la ciudad como para ir a buscar empleo por ahí. Gracias a este estilo de vida Star terminó por dormirse o demasiado temprano algunos días, o demasiado tarde en otros.

Star se levantó de su cama, sintiendo solo un poco de cansancio, pero no el suficiente como para dormirse inmediatamente sin darse cuenta, al observar el reloj que había en su mesa de noche, se percaptó de lo temprano que se había levantado, eran las seis y media de la mañana.

Sin mucho ánimo la chica suspiro, se sentó un momento en su cama de nuevo, tomó su celular y comenzó a ver las conversaciones que había dejado inconclusas la noche anterior, Lilacia y ella solían ponerse al día con frecuencia aun viviendo en la misma ciudad, obviamente estando Star lejos, esto era aún mas de vital importancia, al menos para Lilacia quien siempre quería estar al pendiente de los chismes del momento. Johnny o "Blowhole" como le gustaba que le llamaran, de vez en cuando la saludaba y al igual que sus amigos comentaba lo mucho que la echaban de menos, aunque el trabajo principal de Johnny en las conversaciones de Star era el de mandarle memes, los memes más graciosos y recientes siempre los encontraba tras recibir un nuevo mensaje de Johnny, también están Kelly y Tad, a quienes cuenta como uno solo, ya que suelen acudir a ella al mismo tiempo cuando tienen problemas en su relación, haciendo casi siempre que Star haga de mediadora imparcial en el predicamento. Tras leer los mensajes de las pocas personas con las que solía conversar, decidió que lo mejor sería responderles más tarde, después de todo, no querría despertarlos a esas horas de la mañana y aún menos en vacaciones, se encargaría de eso más tarde.

Star decidió bajar para tomar un vaso de agua, las altas temperaturas de la ciudad en esa época del año realmente deshidrataban a la gente, siendo asi, salió de su habitación, y con cuidado bajó las escaleras, antes de llegar a la planta baja, se dio cuenta de que la luz de la cocina se encontraba encendida, ahí se encontraba Moon aun en bata de dormir apoyada sobre la barra de la cocina y leyendo el periódico del día.

-Mamá? Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-Star? Que haces despierta tan temprano?- Preguntó Moon extrañándose de ver a su hija a esas horas y en vacaciones.

-Bajé por un vaso de agua… por el calor… tu sabes- Respondió Star acercándose a la alacena junto a el refrigerador, abriendo la misma y sacando un vaso limpio. –Tu qué haces a estas horas?

-Me gusta despedir a tu padre antes de que se vaya a ver las cosechas, además, aún estoy buscando algún empleo de medio tiempo- Dijo Moon hojeando esa sección en el diario, esperando tener suerte.

-Mamá, deberías ir a la universidad a ver si puedes obtener un puesto como maestra, escuché que las ciencias sociales son un campo muy amplio también en la universidad de la ciudad.

-Me encantaría querida, pero esto no es Mewni Ville, Echo Creek es una gran ciudad, con cientos de egresados y más jóvenes, es más difícil conseguir empleo como docente.

-Bueno… tal vez en alguna institución de asesorías independientes, debe haber muchas en la ciudad.

-Star, los chicos necesitan ayuda con las matemáticas, la química, la física, o también en idiomas, pero para la sociología? Eso lo dudo… además, con mi título podría trabajar para alguna asociación

-Y piensas encontrarlo en el periódico? – Preguntó Star entre risas.

-Bueno… una nunca sabe, además, cualquier cosa que me mantenga algo ocupada estaría bien.

-… Mamá, puedo preguntarte algo?- La chica sonaba algo seria de repente.

-Claro mi niña, que sucede?- Preguntó Moon a su hija prestándole atención debido a ese tono preocupado.

-Muchas veces te he escuchado decir lo mucho que extrañas los tiempos en los que trabajabas en la universidad de Mewni Ville… cuando yo nací tuviste que dejarlo para cuidarme… alguna vez te molestó tener que dejar de dar clases por mi culpa?- Star se notaba triste, ella tenia un gran amor a sus padres, y pensar que lejos de llevarles felicidad pudiera haberles hecho pasar un mal rato, la idea de que fuera ella misma la razón de que su madre no estuviera ahora mismo viviendo de su vocación es simplemente angustiante.

Moon al escuchar las palabras de su hija no pudo evitar reflejar compasión en su rostro, dejando el periódico a un lado, juntó sus manos sobre la barra de la cocina, y con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a hablar;

-No me lo esperaba para nada cuando supe que vendrías al mundo Star, la verdad, es que ni siquiera habíamos discutido cuando ni cuántos hijos queríamos tener- Moon se levantó de donde estaba sentada para acercarse a su hija- Tu padre y yo llevábamos dos años de casados cuando me enteré….

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: El trabajo de una madre.**_

Moon se encontraba en el baño, caminando de un lado a otro del mismo, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus nauseas regresaban, estaba sudando frío, completamente nerviosa, eran los tres minutos más largos de su vida, después de aquello que le parecía una eternidad pudo comprobarlo, la prueba marcaba positivo.

-… voy… a tener un bebé…- Moon posó su mano sobre su vientre, de inmediato unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin querer, sin darse cuenta una gran sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro, lo cual sería completamente normal de no ser porque sus ojos parecían cascadas.

El sonido de la puerta delantera de la casa se escuchó mientras alguien se adentraba en el departamento.

-Moonpay? Volví!- River hablaba en voz alta esperando recibir el cariñoso saludo de su esposa de vuelta, era costumbre que Moon llegara de dar clases un par de horas antes que River volviera de su trabajo en el campo del cual era dueño, sin embargo el hombre no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su esposa.

-Moon? Estas ahí cariño?- River se asomó a la cocina, no había nadie, caminó por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de ambos, pero Moon no se encontraba ahí. Inmediatamente escucho que la puerta del baño que estaba precisamente en el pasillo se abrió.

-Hola querida, que tal estuvo tu… Moon?- River se disponía a hablar con su esposa sobre su día, le fascinaba escucharla hablar sobre lo que había hecho, sin embargo al mirar el rostro de su mujer, se llenó de preocupación.- Que sucede Moon? – River se acercaba a su esposa para consolarla aunque no entendía que sucedía, inmediatamente la mujer se lanzó a los brazos de su marido, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro.

-Tenemos que hablar…-

Moon tomó la mano de su marido llevándolo hasta la cama para tomar asiento, siempre se imaginó dando la noticia de su embarazo de una manera especial, pero dado a que fue mucho antes de lo que siquiera se pudo imaginar, tenía que decirle directamente, ya que el shock no la dejaba ni siquiera saber cómo sentirse.

-River… hay algo importante que debo decirte…- la mujer por alguna razón tenia ese semblante preocupado.

-Que ocurre querida? Está todo bien?

-Sí… quiero decir… no… no sé cómo te vayas a tomar esto… yo…

-Dime amor… me estas preocupando…

-River yo… estoy embarazada.

* * *

-Tu padre de inmediato se emocionó por la noticia, yo la verdad me encontraba completamente en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero entonces tu padre dijo una frase que me hizo entrar en razón… "no _importa nada, haremos que nuestro bebé crezca sano y fuerte, seremos una familia feliz…"…_ En ese momento supe que sin importar nada yo estaría siempre para ti, amándote y cuidándote con todo mi corazón, tu trajiste más felicidad a tu padre y a mí de la que jamás nos pudiéramos imaginar…

Moon se acercó a su hija para abrazarla con cariño, mientras Star escuchaba enternecida las palabras de su madre.

-Decidí desde el principio que quería estar completamente enfocada en ti, dejé mi trabajo porque quería atenderte en todo momento, y los nueve meses que estuviste en mi vientre, fueron una tortura… porque cada día que pasaba anhelaba tenerte entre mis brazos… cuando nos enteramos de que serías niña, tu padre casi se desmaya de la emoción… y yo… solo imaginaba como serías… como te compraría ropa linda y como algún día nos peinaríamos una a la otra…- Moon decía esto mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija- Tu Star eres el más grande tesoro que tu padre y yo tenemos, eres lo más valioso e importante en esta familia… nunca en la vida me he molestado por dejar mi trabajo por cuidarte Star… fue lo que yo quería, puede que amase mi vocación, pero te amo mucho mas a ti hija… y no estaba dispuesta a perderme tus primeras palabras, tus primeros pasos, todos esos detalles que atesoro no los cambiaría por un puesto en la universidad, eso jamas… estuve feliz de tenerte entonces hija…. Y estoy feliz de tenerte ahora.- Moon acariciaba el cabello de Star, cuando sintío como su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse, Star derramaba lagrimas y sin embargo, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las palabras de su madre la habían conmovido.

-Gracias Mamá… eres la mejor- La chica no encontraba palabras para corresponder a las de Moon, su madre no siempre expresaba el cariño con palabras, pero cuando lo hacía realmente llegaban al corazón, y esto ya había sucedido un par de veces en las últimas semanas, desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

-Lo siento Star, creo que me dejé llevar, no quería hacerte llorar- Dijo Moon mientras secaba las lagrimas de las mejillas de su hija.

-No… descuida, no estoy triste- Dijo Star mientras se tallaba los ojos.- Quieres que prepare el desayuno para las dos?- Dijo la rubia con mucho animo.

-De veras? No deberías subir a dormir un poco mas?

-Descuida… ya no tengo sueño- Dijo Star mientras se ponía un delantal, y sacaba de la alacena algunas cosas- Te parece si preparo hotcakes? –Preguntó a su madre.

-Bueno si insistes…- Respondió Moon, pero llamó su atención el hecho de que Star no alcanzaba lo mas alto de la alacena donde precisamente se encontraba la harina, al ver esto Moon río para si misma- _"No importa cuanto tiempo pase, ella siempre será mi pequeña niña"-_ Pensó la mujer mientras se ponía de pie- Déjame ayudarte, si?

* * *

El chico caminaba de regreso a casa, esta vez decidió tomar la ruta larga, ya que a pesar de estar agotado, sentir el aire golpeando su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor era reconfortante, al igual que beber agua, la cual era como una recompensa por su arduo entrenamiento, durante el mismo el chico no se permitía beber ni una gota, de esta manera se motivaba para terminar su rutina.

El camino que tomó lo obligaba a pasar por un parque pequeño, el cual tenía en el centro una gran fuente, no era muy concurrido, pero a esas horas de la mañana había un par de personas trotando, otras caminando, algunos traían a sus perros para pasear, el chico camino por la acera contraria al parque, misma en la que se encontraban algunos locales, una tienda pequeña, una dulcería, un cyber-café, entre muchos otros, estos se encontraban rodeando al parque por decirlo de una manera, no era una zona comercial grande pero tenía lo esencial.

-Hey Marco! Chico no te he visto por aquí en un tiempo!- Una voz llamó la atención del chico, era el señor Smith, un hombre de tez obscura que barría fuera de su local, la barbería Smith, que llevaba el nombre de su familia, pues desde los años 60 los Smith heredaron en alguno de sus miembros el oficio de ser barbero.

-Buenos días señor Johnson, que gusto verlo- Dijo el chico deteniéndose mientras le tendía la mano al señor.

-Chico hace mas de un mes que no te pasas por aquí, planeas dejarte crecer el cabello o algo?... no te habrás hecho hippy o si?- Pegunto el hombre alarmado, pues no lograba entender del todo las modas de los jóvenes de hoy en día.

-Oh no, no es eso, es solo que lo he dejado pasar, pero vendré un día de estos, se lo prometo.- Marco ya tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, pues le gustaba tenerlo del mismo largo desde hace varios años, pero con todo lo que había estado inquietándolo desde el incidente de Star, se había olvidado por completo de cortarse el cabello, de hecho podía notarse que el poco vello facial que tenía comenzaba a salir, dándole un aspecto algo descuidado pero sin llegar lo in-pulcro.

-Bueno, te esperaré, ah, y menciónale a tu padre que cuando quiera puede venir por su corte y para arreglarle el bigote.- Dijo el señor mientras seguía con su tarea.

-Se lo diré, que tenga buen día señor Johnson! – Termino por decir mientras seguía su camino.

Mientras seguía a su paso el chico pudo notar algo que llamó su atención, del otro lado de la calle observó a una pareja de jóvenes, algo un poco mayores que el, simplemente sentados, tomados de la mano, mientras la chica apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de el, parecían muy felices, el chico simplemente los miraba sin darse cuenta de que no retiraba la vista, se perdió en sus pensamientos, obviamente estos eran sobre la chica rubia que había estado rondando en su mente las últimas semanas, un fugaz pensamiento de el y ella sentados de la misma manera que esa pareja cruzó por su mente, la cual de inmediato era difuminada por la frase de la chica, una vez mas: _–Ya basta Marco… déjalo… así es mejor._

-Piensas en una chica hijo?- Una voz de tras de el nuevamente llamó su atención.

-Oh… buenos días señora Warren, es un gusto verla.

La señora Warren era una mujer de la tercera edad, famosa en todos los vecindarios de los alrededores por ser la dueña de la florería mas popular de la zona, una apasionada de las flores y de la botánica en general, era bien sabido que en su hogar tenía un jardín y un pequeño invernadero en el cual cultivaba y cuidaba plantas y flores de todo tipo, además de esto los arreglos que vendían eran verdaderamente hermosos y a un precio justo, añadido a esto era una mujer amable y gentíl, apreciada por todos.

-Mira cuanto has crecido! Como están tus padres?- La mujer preguntó mientras acomodaba unos arreglos en exhibición fuera de su local.

-Muy bien, ellos están en casa ahora mismo.

-Me alegro, por favor dile a tu madre que cuando quiera puede pasarse a visitarme, podría ayudarle con su jardín, y agradécele a tu padre de nuevo por los cuadros que pintó para el local- Dijo la señora refiriéndose a un par de cuadros dentro del negocio en el cual podían observarse diversos arreglos florales, estos obviamente pintados a mano por Rafael.

-Se los diré, fue un gusto verla, que tenga un buen día.- Dijo el chico

-Hasta luego pequeño

Marco se detuvo por un momento, no había podido hablar con sus padres, no había discutido ni meditado sobre la situación, pero al ver de nuevo a la pareja sentada del otro lado de la calle, una idea impulsiva pasó por su mente.

-Disculpe señora Warren, antes de irme, quisiera preguntarle algo…- Marco regresó con la señora, la cual de inmediato prestó atención al joven.

-Dime hijo, en que te puedo ayudar.

-Bueno… usted es una experta en esto de las flores… yo… me preguntaba qué tipo de flores son ideales para… una chica…-Dijo el chico algo apenado.

-Oh! Vaya, ya eres todo un galán cierto? Y pensar que hace poco aun eras un niño!- Dijo la señora con gracia. –Piensas invitarla a salir?

-Bueno… mas bien es… para disculparme con ella… es una amiga, y puede que haya hecho algo que le haya molestado…

-Oh ya veo… entonces quieres arreglar la situación… veamos…- La mujer pensó unos segundos. –Creo que lo mejor para un caso así sería regalarle un lirio amarillo.

-Lirio amarillo…

-Verás, las flores amarillas pueden significar muchas cosas, pero un lirio, es para demostrarle que es importante para ti, y el tono amarillo del mismo representa un lazo fuerte e inquebrantable, además de que representa un arrepentimiento sincero, la honestidad…

-Ya veo… podría preparar un ramo de lirios para poder pasar por ellos más tarde?- Dijo el chico decidido

-Bueno…. Los lirios se venden normalmente solos, no es común regalar ramos completos, estas seguro?

-Seguro, no importa el precio, significa mucho para mi…

-De acuerdo, elegiré los mas estéticos y los tendré listos para mas tarde.- Dijo a señora con ánimos al ver lo decisivo que sonaba el joven.

-Muchas gracias señora Warren, volveré mas tarde.- Dijo el chico despidiéndose mientras se retiraba.

* * *

Después de una caminata el joven llegó a su hogar, como cada vez que regresaba no podía evitar echar una mirada a la casa de los Butterfly , cada que hacía esto un nudo se formaba en su estómago, parte de el anhelaba ver a la rubia fuera de su habitación en su balcón, i tal vez en la entrada a punto de salir, o en el garaje, pero de todas las veces que había pasado por ahí ninguna había coincidido con ella, quizás así sería mejo,r pues verse así de improviso podría hacer que arruinara las cosas, o tal vez ella lo evitaría, como fuere, el chico tenía una idea en mente, no sabía si resultaría o no, pero no podía seguir de la misma manera.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el castaño observó que la puerta del garaje de su casa estaba abierto, su padre estaba ahí, al parecer estaba revisando algo de la motocicleta de Marco.

-Hola papá… que haces?- El chico llegó preguntándole a su padre, mientras dejaba su maletín deportivo a un lado.

-El escape que ordenaste llegó esta mañana, me tomé la libertad de cambiarlo por ti, espero no te moleste- Dijo su padre mientras aun trabajaba con la motocicleta.

-No claro que no, te lo agradezco.- Dijo el chico tomando de la mesa de trabajo el ahora viejo escape, por un momento observó a su padre sin estar muy seguro de que decir.

-Ya han pasado semanas desde el incidente con Star… has hablado con ella?- Su padre comenzó una de sus no muy recurrentes charlas, pero efectivas a decir verdad.

-Bueno… ella no quiere verme… pero…-

-Ella te dijo eso?- Rafael interrumpió a su hijo.

-Bueno… tu la escuchaste ese día.

Rafael con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza, aveces Marco podía ser muy maduro, y en otras aun parecía un niño.

-Hijo, tienes que aprender a escuchar a las personas, ella dijo que era lo mejor… no que no quisiera verte.

-Bueno pero, es igual … no? Si ella cree que es lo mejor, sería correcto que yo me entrometiera?

-Tal vez eso fue lo correcto entonces, pero que es lo que puedes hacer ahora?- El hombre le planteaba estas cuestiones a su hijo, intentando ayudarlo. Marco había explicado todo a sus padres, al principio se enojaron con el, como no hacerlo, fue muy irresponsable de su parte, pero poco a poco se fue notando que la situación afectaba al chico, y no era por estar castigado o por no poder salir a rodar, si no porque realmente estaba arrepentido, y aunque hace bastante tiempo que no solía encariñarse rápidamente con la gente, pero Angie y Rafael podían sentir que asi sucedió con Star, por lo que intentaron aconsejarle en su momento, pero hasta los Díaz sabían que tenían que dejar enfriar las cosas.

-Estaba pensando en disculparme con Star, ir a su casa mas tarde y pedirle que me perdone por los problemas.

-Bueno, es un buen paso, pero recuerda que no solo ella es la del problema, sus padres confiaron en ti y tu fuiste descuidado, les debes una disculpa mas formal.

Marco volteó la mirada, sabia que era verdad, tenia que disculparse con la familia Butterfly, pero recordad las palabras del señor River le helaban la sangre, y pensar que un señor que se ve tan bonachón podría ser tan terrorífico.

\- Lo que puedo aconsejarte es que te disculpes con ellos, y después podrás hablar con Star, ella decidirá si quiere seguir siendo tu amiga o si lo mejor es separarse, pero almenos tu como caballero que eres, habrás hecho lo correcto.- Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba del suelo, dándole una palmada a su hijo en el hombro. –El escape esta listo, porque no la enciendes para ver que tal suena?- Dijo el hombre tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor de la frente mientras entraba a la casa.

Marco sonrió, mientras veía a su padre alejarse, el chico se acercó a la moto, poniendo su mano sobre el manubrio del lado derecho, tomó asiento, encendiendo la motocicleta sin problemas, ahora el motor sonaba mas fuerte gracias al escape sin silenciadores nuevo, el chico miró de nuevo la puerta por la que su padre había entrado a la casa.

-Tiene razón… tengo que hablar con el señor y la señora Butterfly…-dijo el chico decidido en bos baja, mientras forzaba el motor para escucharlo.

* * *

Rafael caminaba a la cocina, donde se encontraba Angie cocinando, con música jazz de fondo y una mirada algo angustiada.

-Amor, esta todo bien?- Rafael se acercó a la cocina con su esposa, ella no solía cocinar, a Rafael le gustaba encargarse de eso, pero Angie se ofrecía a hacerlo solo cuando se encontraba realmente estresada, por alguna razón las labores culinarias la mantenían tranquila y a su mente ocupada en ello, siempre con su música de Jazz.

-Si, todo esta perfectamente cariño.- Dijo Angie mientras dividía un paquete de carne molida en porciones equitativas.

-No puedes mentirme querida, hemos estado juntos por años y sabes que…. Espera, eso es vino?- Preguntó Rafael mientras tomaba la botella, mirando a su esposa extrañado.

-No estoy bebiéndolo, es para los medallones.- Dijo Angie sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su esposo.

-Medallones? Pero si eso solos los preparas en año nuevo… dime querida que sucede.- Dijo Rafael ya algo preocupado.

-Tu sabes, esta materia que tengo que impartir… simplemente no la entiendo, no puedo con ella, no es lo mío!- Dijo Angie dejando las cosas de lado.

-Bueno… diles que contraten a alguien mas, no nos urge el dinero y lo sabes- Dijo Rafael intentando ayudar a su esposa.

-Es mas difícil de lo que parece…. Ah perfecto, va a faltar tocino- Dijo la mujer empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte cariño solo dímelo- Dijo Rafael intentando no perder el tema de conversación.

-Si, podrías ir dándole forma a la carne? Voy a la tienda, vuelvo en unos minutos.- Dijo Angie ignorando por completo la preocupación de su esposo, no porque no lo apreciara, pero cuando se trataba de cocinar Angie Días era perfeccionista y no se enfocaba en otra cosa que no fuera terminar la receta,

-Umm… de acuerdo- Dijo Rafael quedándose solo en la cocina.

Angie caminaba rumbo a la salida, cuando vio que Marco entró por la puerta que daba al garaje.

-Hola hijo, la comida estará lista en una hora solo iré por algo a la tienda, porque no te das una ducha? Vuelvo enseguida.

-Marco ni siquiera pudo decir nada antes de que su madre saliera de la casa, se imaginó de inmediato que debía estar estresada, por lo que decidió hacer lo que le aconsejo y se dirigió a su habitación y prepararse para una ducha.

* * *

Angie conducía con precaución mientras escuchaba la radio, aunque no tenia mucho sentido tenerla encendida pues en cosa de nada se llegaba a la tienda, una vez llegó aparcó. El ligar mas grande que las tiendas que hay en las estaciones de gasolina, pero no llegaba ni de cerca a ser tan grande como un supermercado. Una vez que bajó, tomo una canasta de la entrada, aprovecharía para comprar un par de cosas que se pudieran necesitar. Al entrar se dirigió al fondo de la tienda, donde se encontraban todos los productos en refrigeración. La mujer pudo sentir como alguien se acercaba, y una voz la llamó amablemente;

-Angie, que gusto verte- Moon se encontraba a un lado de ella en el pasillo de sopas, con una canasta en mano también.

-Oh Moon, que bueno verte de nuevo… haciendo compras?

-Si, es que olvidé ir al supermercado ayer y tengo que preparar la comida para la familia, tu sabes.

-Si te entiendo- Dijo Angie riendo un poco. –Te importa si te hago compañía?

-Oh para nada! Tenemos mucho de que hablar hace tiempo que no nos ponemos al día.

-Si tienes razón, dime como se encuentra Star?- Pregunto Angie, esperando no ser inoportuna por lo sucedido entre sus hijos.

-Oh ella esta bien, un poco hastiada, resulta que tiene una prueba para la preparatoria de la que no tenía ni idea, aunque le diga que no se angustie demasiado aun asi no tiene mucho que hacer en casa… como está Marco?

-Bueno… estas semanas no ha sido el mismo… es como si volviera a tener 14 otravez…

-14?- Moon no entendía a lo que Angie se refería.

-Lo que sucede es que… hace tiempo Marco era un chico muy diferente, era timido y no tenía muchos amigos, a pesar de eso siempre fue muy buen estudiante y un chico muy ordenado, el único problema era que no socializaba mucho

-Ya veo…

\- Asi es… pero un día eso cambió de repente- Angie comenzó a desenvolverse, al parecer no tenia reparos en explicarle a Moon la situación, quizás en el fondo para que entendiera lo mucho que la situación significaba para su hijo.- Marco a pesar de ser tan reservado, había algo que no temía ocultarnos, el decía estar enamorado de una chica… Rafael y yo la conocemos desde que ambos estaban en el jardín de niños… pero nuestro hijo nunca tuvo el valor para hablarle…

Moon escuchaba atentamente, quería entender como se relacionaba eso con la forma de ser del chico hoy en día.

-Un día decidió arriesgarse e invitar a la chica a salir… pero eso no salió como esperaba, ella no estaba interesada… mi hijo quedó devastado, se que es solo algo pasajero pero tu sabes como son los jóvenes- Dijo Angie. – Marco consiguió salir de esa depresión y hacer amigos, y hoy en día es muy apreciado por muchos chicos de su escuela, pero ya nunca volví a ver que tuviera esa sonrisa ilusionada…

-Ya veo… supongo que el rechazo lo dejó marcado… se entiende…

-Si… pero sabes… la última vez que vi esa sonrisa en mi hijo… fue cuando conoció a Star.- Dijo Angie mirando a Moon.

La ojiazul comprendió lo que Angie trataba de decirle con toda esa explicación, Marco se sentía culpable, y la situación con Star lo tenía afectado, realmente le importaba, Moon siempre fue una mujer de confiar en los demás, a veces incluso en gente que no se lo merece, pero siempre intenta ver el lado bueno de las personas, y una vez recapacito la situación por la que su hija y el chico pasaron, llegó a la conclusión de que Marco no podría ser tan malo como su esposo planteaba al prohibirle ver a Star… todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

-Sabes… Star solía ser una chica alegre y extrovertida todo el tiempo… ella y su grupo de amigos eran inseparables y siempre se divertían…

Ambas pasaban por los pasillos tomando productos de un lado y otro, mas concentradas en la plática que en las compras.

-Unos años atrás, Star conoció a un chico, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada, incluso River y yo le tomamos cariño… sin embargo… el pues… cometió errores, llego un momento en el que no trató bien a mi hija, River y yo estábamos decepcionados, Star estaba realmente afectada… fue una situación en verdad difícil… no suena tan grave como lo fue… si me explico…

-Creo que entiendo… - Dijo Angie intentando no imaginar lo peor.

-Bueno… Star siguió saliendo con sus amigos, conociendo gente aquí y allá, pero… no volví a verla con esa sonrisa que mencionas, igual que Marco… hasta que nos mudamos aquí, la pobrecita no quería mudarse, se notaba en su expresión… pero el día que llegamos aquí y convivió con Marco… fue como ver a esa niña extrovertida otra vez…

Ambas intercambiaron miradas, sabían que a pesar de que la situación fue incomoda y fue un error que ambos cometieron, en realidad ambos eran buenos chicos y se merecían poder convivir, Marco para sentirse mejor y hacer sentir mejor a Star, y Star para convivir con el chico que mejor conoce en esta nueva ciudad y animarse un poco.

-Bueno… supongo que no dañamos a nadie si… tu sabes… les damos un pequeño empujón para que se reconcilien.- Dijo Moon.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.- Dijo Angie concordando con Moon.

-Definitivamente hablare con mi esposo al respecto, creo que ambos ya han sufrido suficiente estas semanas.

-Disculpa Moon… pero… estas completamente segura de que eso es lo que quiere Star?

-Lo estoy, conozco a mi hija, ella necesita a Marco…. Y que hay de el?

-Oh el se muere por hablar con ella, estoy segura- Dijo Angie riendo.

-Bueno, veamos que podemos hacer al respecto.- Dijo Moon animada, esperando poder ayudar a su hija.

Después de un rato charlando sobre temas de interés ambas llegaron a la caja.

-Por cierto Moon, no vi tu auto estacionado afuera.- Dijo Angie.

-Quise venir a pie, para estirar las piernas un poco, pero… no creí comprar tantas cosas,- Dijo Moon viendo como sus víveres ocupaban cuatro bolsas.

-Vamos a donde mismo, obviamente te daré un aventón- Dijo Angie.

-Me salvas la vida amiga- Dijo Moon riendo apenada. –Oh podrías pasarme los clasificados de empleo?- Dijo Moon señalando un pequeño periódico donde se solicitaban empleados de diversos tipos.

-Oh claro… Star busca un trabajo de verano?- Pregunto Angie.

-En realidad… es para mi- Dijo Moon algo apenada.- Es que, no hay mucho que hacer en casa y ahora que Star ya es grandecita y no necesita que la cuide, pues pensé en conseguir un empleo, aunque no sea nada lucrativo, solo quiero mantenerme ocupada, estar en casa sin hacer nada me vuelve loca!- Dijo Moon observando el periódico.

-Ya veo… sabes cuando quieras puedes pasarte por la casa para charlar y ponernos al día, asi matarías algo de tiempo.

-Que amable de tu parte Angie, pero no te quitaría tiempo?- Pregunto Moon mientras pasaba sus compras a la caja para que cobraran.

-No te preocupes, hay días que no tengo que ir a trabajar.- Dijo Angie mientras ayudaba a Moon a acomodar las compras.

-De verdad? Tu también eres artista como Rafael?- Pregunto Moon, pues ahora que lo pensaba no habían hablado sobre el empleo de Angie, solo mencionaron las pinturas de Rafael cuando tenían que irse a su galería.

-Bueno, quiero pensar que en parte lo soy, pero en verdad doy clases en la universidad de Echo Creek.

-En serio? Vaya no tenia idea, de que eres maestra?- Pregunto Moon interesada por su vocación en común.

-Bueno doy clases de poesía, arte dramático, y soy encargada de el taller de danza de el área de artes.

-Se escucha maravilloso, me encantaría regresar a esos pasos- Dijo Moon con ilusión en su rostro, recordar su alma mater y la época en la que comenzó sus pasos como pedagoga la hacían rejuvenecer y ponerse nostálgica al mismo tiempo.

-Serían veinte con cincuenta señorita- Dijo el chico tras la caja quien ya había acabado

-Volver? Te refieres a la universidad?- Dijo Angie confundida

-Oh.. es que hace muchos años, cuando aun no teníamos a Star, yo era maestra en la Universidad de Mewni Ville, fue una época maravillosa.- Moon tomaba el cambio y tomaba ambas bolsas llenas con los víveres

-Con que otra apasionada de la enseñanza eh, espera a que se lo cuente a Rafael- Dijo Angie entre risas,- Y en que área te especializabas?- Pregunto Angie mientras pagaba sus compras.

-Bueno di varias clases, historia de la humanidad, sociedades humanas, dinámica del cambio social, y es que tengo una licenciatura en sociología, daba clases en área de filosofía en general.

Angie dejó caer accidentalmente el canasto donde llevaba sus compras, sería posible que tuviera tanta suerte? Moon sería la respuesta a su problema laboral? Posiblemente.

-Estas bien Angie?- Pregunto Moon preocupada.

-Claro que sí, todo está bien- Dijo la mujer levantando la canasta y poniéndola apilada con las demás.- Ven Moon tengo que contarte algo que podría interesarte.- Dijo Angie mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida de la tienda.

* * *

El chico castaño sentía el agua golpear contra su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados se dejaba llevar por la refrescante sensación de las líneas de agua cayendo por su torso, no había nada como un buen baño después de entrenar, el chico a pesar de estar adolorido, se encontraba con ánimos y energías.

Después de una exhaustiva limpieza personal, el chico cerró por fin la llave de la regadera, saliendo de la misma el chico tomó su toalla, con la cual comenzó por cecarse un poco el cabello, seguido de esto, frotó sus extremidades superiores, al igual que la mayor parte de su torso, para finalizar poniéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura. El joven se acercó al espejo, y lo que observó le hizo expresar una sonrisa algo engreída si se lo podía permitir, Marco no era un chico vanidoso ni narcisista, pero ver su cuerpo tonificado y con un volumen bastante aceptable, resultado de su arduo entrenamiento las últimas semanas y una dieta balanceada, hacían que el chico sintiera cierta plenitud por su apariencia, cosa que ni de chiste sucedía hace años, cuando tenía que cubrir el espejo del baño para no verse.

Salió de su baño, con otra toalla mas pequeña simplemente reposando sobre su cabello para absorber la humedad, el chico se dirigió a su escritorio, el cual debajo tenía un pequeño frigobar retro que había restaurado junto con Rafael como un pequeño proyecto padre e hijo, hará ya un año aproximadamente, de el mismo, sacó una botella de agua, a la cual le dio un par de sorbos, para luego dejarla a un lado.

Pensando en lo que había hablado con la Señorita Warren, el chico observaba la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, la cual estaba cubierta por la cortina, así llevaba desde el incidente, no lo seguiría soportando mas tiempo, el debía actuar. Buscó ropa para ponerse, unos jeans ajustados, una playera blanca de cuello v , unos tenis skate de color guinda.

-Marco! Ven a ayudar a tu madre con las bolsas!- Se escucho la voz de Rafael hablando desde la cocina.

-Voy!- Contestó el chico mientras se disponía a bajar.

Al llegar a la planta baja su padre cargaba una bolsa entrando por la puerta que daba a la cochera, Angie se encontraba en la cocina, sacando los artículos que había comprado y guardándolos en sus respectivos lugares en la cocina. El joven salió para ayudar a meter las demás bolsas.

-Marco, la comida estará lista en unos minutos, por favor pon la mesa y lávate las manos.- Dijo Angie mientras terminaba de acomodar los víveres.

-Claro Ma,- Dijo el chico mientras entraba a la cocina dejando las ultimas bolsas.

Después de preparar la mesa ya estando todos sentados en la mesa, Angie decidió sacar a la luz un tema que le interesaba sacar;

-Rafael, Marco, recuerdan esa materia que me habían encomendado impartir en la universidad?

-Te refieres a aquella por la cual te has estado quebrando la cabeza estas ultimas semanas? Si la recuerdo- Dijo Marco recordando como su madre no había hecho mas que estudiar estas ultimas semanas y preparando un plan de estudio para los alumnos.

-Si lo recordamos querida, pasa algo con eso?

-Así es, les contare!- Dijo Angie con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. –Resulta que cuando fui a comprar lo de la comida, me topé con Moon.

-Moon Butterfly?- Preguntó Rafael.

Marco ahora tenía toda su atención en la conversación, si tenía algo que ver con los butterf;y no podía evitar interesarle.

-Así es, y estuvimos charlando un buen rato mientras hacíamos las compras juntas

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque tardaste- Dijo Rafael con gracia. –Pero que tiene que ver eso con la universidad?

-Bueno… entre una cosa y otra terminamos hablando de nuestros trabajos, y ahora estamos viendo la posibilidad de que Moon entre a dar clases a la universidad de Echo Creek.

-En verdad? Entonces… ella se encargaría de esa materia que no te gusta cierto?

-Así es, además ya tiene experiencia , ella dio clases en Mewni Ville y eso podría facilitarle mucho las cosas, sumado a eso, las huelgas de los maestros no han cesado mucho y están cortos de gente el el área de humanidades, seguro que podrían acomodarla de alguna manera… Más tarde iré con Moon para hacer unas llamadas y agendarle una cita con la directora de la facultad para ver que se puede hacer, deséenos suerte- Dijo Angie cruzando los dedos.

-Claro que la tendrán, desde antes que Marco naciera ya le dedicabas todo a esa universidad, apuesto que tomaran seriamente tu recomendación querida- Dijo Rafael dándole ánimos a su esposa.

Marco pensó por un momento, le aliviaba el pensare que la relación entre su madre y la de Star no se había visto afectada por su error, pero no podía contar con ese tipo de suerte en todo, asi que tendría que actuar.

-Mamá… crees que pueda acompañarte cuando vayas a casa de los Butterfly?

Rafael y Angie observaron a su hijo, el hombre imagino que se había inspirado en lo que le había dicho hace poco.

-Quieres ver a Star, verdad hijo?- Pregunto Angie, imaginando que Marco quería aprovechar el momento para volver a ver a la hija de los Butterfly.

Marco negó con la cabeza- Quiero hablar con la mamá de Star… quiero disculparme con ella.

Angie le sorprendió la respuesta de su hijo, pero después de mirar a Rafael comprendio mejor la situación, poniendo la situación del chico en un contexto similar al que habían tenido Rafael y Angie años atrás.

-Bueno… supongo que a Moon le parecerá muy apropiado de tu parte, esta bien, puedes venir conmigo.

-Genial… solo, ay algo que debo hacer antes- Dijo Marco levantándose de la mesa. –No tardaré, vuelvo enseguida.

-Pero a dónde vas? Marco?

-No se preocupen solo recogeré algo!

* * *

El chico llegó a paso apresurado a la florería de la señora Warren, algo agitado, se abrió paso para adentrarse al local.

-Oh Marco, vienes por el ramo de lirios?- Pregunto la señora Warren, quien estaba regando unas cuantas flores que tenia de muestra en la pared.

-Así es… lamento no avisarle que vendría- Dijo el chico apenado.

-Oh descuida… ya tengo tus flores listas… las puse en agua para que no se secaran..- Dijo la señora mientras tomaba un ramo de lirios amarillos- Aquí tienes hijo- Dijo mientras se las daba al joven.

-Muchísimas gracia, cuánto sería?- Pregunto el chico.

-No te preocupes por eso, asi está bien.

-Como dice? Oh no no podría, por favor déjeme pagarle- Dijo el chico buscando su billetera.

-Insisto querido, solo ve y haz lo tuyo, pide esa disculpa- Dijo la señora Warren mientras animaba al chico.

-Yo… se lo agradezco mucho…- Dijo el joven, observando el ramo de flores.- Bien… debo irme.

-Adelante hijo, y mucha suerte.- Dijo la señora despidiéndose del chico.

* * *

Moon se encontraba en casa preparando la comida, cuando escucho unos pasos bajando por la escalera. –Star?

La joven bajaba bostezando, mientras se estiraba- Hola mamá… necesitas ayuda con la comida?- Dijo Star acercándose a la cocina.

-No te preocupes hija, lo tengo todo controlado- Dijo Moon mientras terminaba de preparar la comida y sacaba del horno un pan de maíz, valga la redundancia, recién horneado. –Puedes poner la mesa hija? Tu padre llamó, llegara algo mas tarde así que empezaremos sin el- Dijo Moon dejando la bandeja sobre una rejilla.

-Claro mamá. – Dijo la rubia mientras pesadamente buscaba los cubiertos para ponerlos sobre la mesa.

-Te encuentras bien Star?- Pregunto Moon al ver que su hija actuaba con mas pereza que de costumbre.

-Eh?... oh si, si, todo está bien, solo que estudiar lo mismo tantas veces es tan agobiante!- Dijo Star haciendo un puchero, mientras ahora buscaba dos platos para su madre y para ella.

-Creí que te sentías segura para el examen.- Dijo Moon llevando la cacerola con la comida a la mesa, poiendola sobre una tabla de madera para no dañarla.

-Pues si, asi es… pero tampoco tengo mucho que hacer- Dijo la rubia llevando un vaso para ella y uno para su madre.

-Ya veo… sabes, deberías salir por ahí, aun que tengas tu examen aun eres una adolecente, mereces divertirte.

Star se quedó extrañada, su madre era muy comprensiva, pero que le sugiriera salir aun después del problema que había tenido semanas atrás no parecía del todo normal.

-Umm… lo haría pero la verdad, no he tenido tiempo de conocer a mucha gente por aquí, tendré que esperar hasta entrar a la preparatoria.- Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Bueno, que me dices de Marco?- Pregunto Moon como si nada.

-Marco?- Pregunto Star con sorpresa, no se imaginaba que Moon hablaría del tema.

-Si, ya tiene tiempo que no lo ves… cierto?-Pregunto Moon sirviendo porciones de comida para su hija y para ella.

-Mamá… Papa me prohibió verlo, recuerdas?-Dijo Star, con una expresión algo triste sin darse cuenta.

-Si bueno… tu padre dice muchas cosas cuando esta tan enojado… pero también se que todos cometemos errores, y se que una chica de tu edad en una ciudad completamente desconocida, en verdad necesita un amigo.

Star miraba con asombro la tranquilidad con la que Moon tomaba el asunto.

-Dime, confías en el?- Preguntó Moon a su hija con toda naturaleza.

-Eh… yo…- Star no sabia que pensar, le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, y si bien no creía que el chico hubiera querido aprovecharse de ella, pero no sería la primera vez que confiaba en alguien y resultaba ser… un monstruo.

-Querida… se que has pasado por muchas cosas- Dijo Moon dejando sus cubiertos a un lado- Sabes, la gente siempre aconseja que uno tenga cuidado, que seamos precavidos, que no confiemos en todos, porque no todos tienen buenas intenciones…. En tu caso mi niña, tu problema es todo lo contrario… temes confiar… no es asi?

Star de la nada se vio envuelta en otro de sus discursos de su madre, no eran ni siquiera sermones, de hecho le sorprendía la cantidad de adolescentes que se quejan de las charlas con sus padres, a ella las charlas con Moon siempre le parecían reveladoras, nunca la aconsejaría mal y siempre tenia algo que decir que le ayudaba a resolver sus problemas.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- Dijo Star pensado, tal vez debería darle su voto de confianza al castaño. –Pero… creo que si el hubiera querido hablarme ya lo hubiera hecho… no es asi?- Dijo Star preocupada.

-O esta haciéndote caso y respetando lo que le dijiste, que asi era mejor… aveces una es la que tiene que dar el primer pas …

En ese momento el timbre de la casa se hizo escuchar Star levantándose de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Unos cuantos pasos fueron necesarios, el comedor estaba casi enfrente de la puerta principal, la chica abrió la misma sin pensarlo, y la imagen que observó fue todo un golpe de sorpresa.

-O tal vez no…- Dijo Moon contradiciendo lo que acababa de decir, obsevando con la misma sorpresa la escena frente a ella.

-Marco…- Ahí se encontraba el chico castaño, sosteniendo un ramo de lirios amarillos.

-Tiempo sin verte Star…- Dijo el chico con algo de nervios en su voz.- Me darías un minuto?

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, se que no avance mucho con el desarrollo de la trama pero les pido que sean pacientes xD, deben pensar que no tengo vergüenza pidiéndoles eso después de todo lo que demore en actualizar, de nuevo les pido disculpas, me encantaría decir que no tardare tanto en actualizar de nuevo, y les juro que esa es mi intención, pero uno nunca sabe, de igual manera les prometo que escribiré lo mas que pueda en mi tiempo libre, ahora respondamos sus reviews:)**

 **TemplarioObscuro:** Lamento tanta demora, quisiera prometer que no tardaré en sacar los episodios pero nunca se sabe, de igual manera intentare escribir lo mas que pueda.

 **AaronVS3** : Efectivamete hasta ahora Janna la ha hecho de intermediara y casi que chaperona, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que ella también tenga problemas que resolver.

 **KamenDoctor:** Aprecio el comentario, y espero que sigas con la lectura, lamento no ser constante, pero agradecería que siguieras al pendiente.

 **Guest:** Me facina leer reviews tan consistentes, agradezco tu opinión, en verdad no quería pintar a los personajes como los "malos" de la historia, pero si que quería mostrar que los peligros se encuentran ahí afuera, es uno mismo el que se expone a ello, y Marco y Star tuvieron que afrontar las consecuencias, Como tu comentas, de vez en cuando también me saca mucho de la historia que los padres se ecnuentren ausentes, o que simplemente sean punto y aparte, me gusta darles cierta aparición a todos los personajes, y los padres tanto de Marco como de Star son en especial un apartado del fic que, si bien, no es el tema principal, si que me parece interesante indagar un poco por el momento, tengo planeado para después profundizar mas en ello, pero aun no es el momento.

 **Recuerden que si quieren mandarme un mensaje privado o dejarme una review, sean bienvenidos, criticas comentarios y sugerencias también! Nos vemos!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Huellas en la arena

**Buenas amigos, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, hoy vengo con un nuevo episodio, lo sé, lo sé, me tardo un poco en sacarlos, pero ya saben cómo son estas fechas, por cierto, donde pasaran estos próximos días festivos? Cuéntenme en su review, por cierto, por ciertos motivos tendré que responder a sus reviews en el siguiente episodio y no en este, así que, ahora si déjenme review que en el episodio que viene si les contesto, se los juro!**

 **Por cierto, ahora que ya vi el episodio navideño de Star, si asi se le puede llamar, quiero compartir una pequeña incógnita/pensamiento/opinión, que tengo sobre la serie, no creen que el rumbo que ha tomado ha sido algo flojo? Comparen The battle of Mewni con todo el resto de la tercera temporada, es decir desde Scent of a Hoodie hasta Monster Bash, no creen que pareciera que hasta son series distintas? No digo que no me hayan gustado los episodios, Me encantaron! Hubo situaciones que esperaba bastante, como el hecho de que Marco ahora cae en cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Star, y otros que no esperaba fueran a suceder como el resurgimiento del Startom o Tomstar como quieran decirle. Siento que lo que The battle of Mewni fue más tenso más serio más dramático, los demás episodios sé que son desarrollo de personajes, lo cual es importantísimo en una serie, pero no lo sé, se sienten muy diferentes, me imagino que estos episodios serán como de transición, tal vez lo bueno venga en el resto de la tercera temporada, y si no, aún tienen la cuarta para exprimir todo lo que la serie puede ofrecer/**

 **Ahora si sin más que decir, los dejo con el episodio.**

 _ **Anteriormente en The New Girl In Town.**_

–Confié en ti chico, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a hacerlo, mi hija es lo más valioso para mí, y fuiste descuidado, no importa lo mucho que lo desees no volverás a ver a mi hija.

* * *

-… Mamá, puedo preguntarte algo?- La chica sonaba algo seria de repente.

-Claro mi niña, que sucede?- Preguntó Moon a su hija prestándole atención debido a ese tono preocupado.

-Muchas veces te he escuchado decir lo mucho que extrañas los tiempos en los que trabajabas en la universidad de Mewni Ville… cuando yo nací tuviste que dejarlo para cuidarme… alguna vez te molestó tener que dejar de dar clases por mi culpa?

* * *

-Disculpe señora Warren, antes de irme, quisiera preguntarle algo…- Marco regresó con la señora, la cual de inmediato prestó atención al joven.

-Dime hijo, en que te puedo ayudar.

-Bueno… usted es una experta en esto de las flores… yo… me preguntaba qué tipo de flores son ideales para… una chica…-Dijo el chico algo apenado.

\- Creo que lo mejor para un caso así sería regalarle un lirio amarillo. Verás, las flores amarillas pueden significar muchas cosas, pero un lirio, es para demostrarle que es importante para ti, y el tono amarillo del mismo representa un lazo fuerte e inquebrantable, además de que representa un arrepentimiento sincero, la honestidad…

* * *

-Hijo, tienes que aprender a escuchar a las personas, ella dijo que era lo mejor… no que no quisiera verte.

-Bueno pero, es igual… no? Si ella cree que es lo mejor, sería correcto que yo me entrometiera?

-Tal vez eso fue lo correcto entonces, pero que es lo que puedes hacer ahora? Lo que puedo aconsejarte es que te disculpes con ellos, y después podrás hablar con Star, ella decidirá si quiere seguir siendo tu amiga o si lo mejor es separarse, pero al menos tu como caballero que eres, habrás hecho lo correcto.-

* * *

-Angie, que gusto verte- Moon se encontraba a un lado de ella en el pasillo de sopas, con una canasta en mano también.

-Oh Moon, que bueno verte de nuevo!

-Definitivamente hablare con mi esposo al respecto, creo que ambos ya han sufrido suficiente estas semanas.

-Disculpa Moon… pero… estas completamente segura de que eso es lo que quiere Star?

-Lo estoy, conozco a mi hija, ella necesita a Marco…. Y que hay de él?

-Oh él se muere por hablar con ella, estoy segura- Dijo Angie riendo.

-Bueno, veamos qué podemos hacer al respecto.- Dijo Moon animada, esperando poder ayudar a su hija.

* * *

-Rafael, Marco, recuerdan esa materia que me habían encomendado impartir en la universidad?

-Te refieres a aquella por la cual te has estado quebrando la cabeza estas últimas semanas? Si la recuerdo- Dijo Marco recordando como su madre no había hecho más que estudiar estas últimas semanas y preparando un plan de estudio para los alumnos.

-Si lo recordamos querida, pasa algo con eso?

-Así es, les contare!- Dijo Angie con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. –Resulta que cuando fui a comprar lo de la comida, me topé con Moon.

-Moon Butterfly?- Preguntó Rafael.

Marco ahora tenía toda su atención en la conversación, si tenía algo que ver con los butterf;y no podía evitar interesarle.

-Así es, y estuvimos charlando un buen rato mientras hacíamos las compras juntas

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque tardaste- Dijo Rafael con gracia. –Pero que tiene que ver eso con la universidad?

-Bueno… entre una cosa y otra terminamos hablando de nuestros trabajos, y ahora estamos viendo la posibilidad de que Moon entre a dar clases a la universidad de Echo Creek.

* * *

-Sabes, deberías salir por ahí, aunque tengas tu examen aun eres una adolecente, mereces divertirte.

-Umm… lo haría pero la verdad, no he tenido tiempo de conocer a mucha gente por aquí, tendré que esperar hasta entrar a la preparatoria.-

–Pero… creo que si él hubiera querido hablarme ya lo hubiera hecho… no es así?- Dijo Star preocupada.

-De vez en cuando una es la que tiene que dar el primer pas …

En ese momento el timbre de la casa se hizo escuchar Star levantándose de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Unos cuantos pasos fueron necesarios, el comedor estaba casi enfrente de la puerta principal, la chica abrió la misma sin pensarlo, y la imagen que observó fue todo un golpe de sorpresa.

-O tal vez no…- Dijo Moon contradiciendo lo que acababa de decir, observando con la misma sorpresa la escena frente a ella.

-Marco…- Ahí se encontraba el chico castaño, sosteniendo un ramo de lirios amarillos.

-Tiempo sin verte Star…- Dijo el chico con algo de nervios en su voz.- Me darías un minuto?

* * *

 _ **The New Girl In Town**_

En el aula, el único sonido que lograba escucharse eran las manecillas del reloj, que se encontraba sobre el pizarrón al frente, eso y un ligero golpeteo de la goma de borrar de un lápiz sobre una hoja de papel, la chica se encontraba revisando sus respuestas por tercera vez, era una costumbre de ella, verificar que las respuestas de su examen concordaran con las de su hoja de respuestas, como siempre todo concordaba, pero nada le quitaba a la rubia la intención de asegurarse. Cosa curiosa, ya que ella solía ser muy distraída en cuanto a la escuela se refería, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando apenas cursaba el año "Freshman" en Mewni, poco a poco fue mejorando en clases, y debía tener su historial académico lo más pulido para terminar el año "Senior" con broche de oro y poder calificar para la universidad sin problemas.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa la chica observó su examen completamente terminado y ya revisado varias veces, todo parecía en orden, al observar el reloj la rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse, solo quedaban 10 minutos para el final del examen, al mirar a su alrededor, de los 15 aspirantes para integrarse al último año, solo quedaban ella y tres personas más, claro, ella hubiera terminado hace una hora de no ser por lo exhaustiva que es la chica al revisar sus pruebas varias veces antes de entregarlas, con toda confianza ella guardó sus pertenencias en un pequeño bolso que era todo lo que cargaba, tomó de debajo del banco donde se encontraba sentada una carpeta con su documentación, tomó el examen ya listo para entregar, no sin antes claro también tomar el pase del examen con el que entró, para poder salir.

La chica se dirigió tranquilamente al escritorio frente al aula.

-Ya terminaste?- Pregunto un profesor amablemente, el hombre que había hecho de centinela durante toda la prueba.

-Así es, aquí tengo mi pase- Dijo la chica entregando el examen junto a la hoja de respuestas y mostrado el pase.

-Muy bien… a ver… señorita Butterfly, le recuerdo que a través de correo electrónico le haremos llegar su resultado, si notamos algún bajo desempeño le mandaremos instrucciones para el área de tutorías, esté al pendiente pues la entrega de los libros para alumnos recién ingresados es diferente para los de reingreso.- Dijo el señor mientras sellaba el pase de la chica.- Bienvenida a la preparatoria de Echo Creek- Dijo el hombre amablemente mientras le devolvía a Star.- Que tengas un buen día.

-Muchas gracias, igualmente- Respondió la chica, dirigiéndose a la puerta del aula para salir.

Al salir la chica se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar a la planta baja, ya que el examen se le asignó en las aulas del tercer piso, la preparatoria estaba casi vacía, pues las clases comenzaban en una semana, nadie querría pisar la preparatoria antes de tiempo de no ser necesario, pero su situación era algo diferente, venir de una preparatoria de otro estado llevaba un proceso algo más largo que los que ya se encontraban estudiando en Echo Creek desde antes.

Al llegar a la planta baja, la chica observó el lugar, se encontraba en la plaza central de la preparatoria, desde donde se podían observar la mayoría de las aulas, un espacio abierto y bien adornado con jardineras, varias bancas para los alumnos, unos cuantos bebederos aquí y alla, en realidad era mucho mejor de lo que la chica se había imaginado.

La rubia comenzó a buscar con la vista, su mirada se detuvo, al observar a un chico recostado en una de las bancas, con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza haciendo de almohada y con una camisa roja de cuadros, la cual parecía estar doblada improvisadamente, esta se encontraba cubriendo su rostro. Star sonrió al ver esto, se acercó a la banca, llegando al lado donde se encontraba el rostro del joven agachándose un poco para poder escuchar, la respiración del joven era lenta y tranquila, definitivamente estaba dormido.

-Hey… oye despierta…. El examen ya termino.- Dijo Star en voz baja para no asustar al chico.

-Mhhm…- El joven solo soltaba quejidos, pesadamente se sentó lentamente en la banca, quitándose la camisa del rostro, mientras soltaba un bostezo. –Hola Star… mmhm- El joven se estiraba alzando ambos brazos al aire.- Que tal te fue?- Preguntó.

La chica sonrió ampliamente mientras levantaba ambos pulgares- Diez de diez!

-Sabía que te iría bien- Dijo el chico levantándose de la banca, estirándose de nuevo.

-Oye… no tenías por qué acompañarme sabes?, te veo algo cansado, tal vez debiste quedarte en casa.

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes, además… no pude cumplir mi promesa de acompañarte la primera vez que viniste aquí, recuerdas?

La rubia hizo memoria, recordando cuando el chico la había traído a ver la preparatoria, el mismo día él le prometió traerla a inscribirse. – Si… lo recuerdo bien- Dijo Star sonriendo.

-Bueno, esto es… como una manera de enmendarlo- Dijo el chico mientras se ponía su camisa. –Te gustaría ir a celebrar que ya eres oficialmente una estudiante de la preparatoria Echo Creek?

-Vaya, que tienes en mente?- Dijo la chica, poniendo ambas manos detrás de ella, curiosa.

-Te gustaría ir por una malteada? Sé que tal vez sea demasiado cliché pero…

-Si si es bastante cliché…. Pero me gusta la idea- Dijo Star brindándole una sonrisa a Marco ladeando un poco su cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: Huellas en la arena**_

Ambos llegaron a la fuente de sodas a la cual habían acudido el día que Star recién había llegado a Echo Creek, hacía más de un mes ya, bajaron del auto de los Díaz, el cual le habían prestado a su hijo para que llevara a Star a presentar su examen de evaluación, pudieron haber usado la motocicleta del chico pero sus padres insistieron en que sería más seguro, los Díaz no querían dejar cabos sueltos al tratarse de la confianza que los Butterfly habían decidido darle una vez más a Marco, aun mas cuando no fue fácil recuperarla, de hecho, se podría decir que aún estaba a prueba, en palabras de River.

Bajando del auto, el Castaño se apresuró a llegar al lado del copiloto, para abrirle la puerta a Star.

-Marco… ya te lo dije esta mañana, no tienes por qué hacer eso…- Dijo Star rodeando los ojos con una sonrisa por los modales del chico.

-Oh… cierto, cierto…. Lo hago sin pensar sabes – Dijo el poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno… ya que estas siendo tan servicial, me ayudaría a salir del auto caballero?- Dijo la rubia, levantando su brazo, ofreciendo su mano bocabajo al chico.

-Será todo un placer mi lady- Dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia tomando la mano de la chica, ayudándola a salir del auto, cerrando la puerta del mismo tras la chica.

Ambos se miraron, soltando unas cuantas risas por las situaciones que se hacían pasar.

-Bien, vamos adentro- Dijo Marco mientras se acercaban a la entrada- Oh… quieres que lleve eso por ti?- Dijo el chico observando el bolso de la chica.

-Marco… que acabo de decirte?- Dijo la chica mirando al chico, intentando ser seria, pero no podía borrar la sonrisa que la caballerosidad del joven le provocaba

-Lo siento, lo siento… fue la última vez, lo prometo – Dijo el chico- Bueno… esta y ya- El castaño entró al establecimiento, manteniendo la puerta abierta para la rubia.

-Oh Marco- Dijo Star riendo levemente negando con la cabeza. –Anda vamos.

-Hey chicos! Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así- Dijo Charlie quien se encontraba del otro lado de la barra.

-Muy gracioso "Charles"- Dijo Marco tomando asiento sobre una de las sillas altas frente a la barra.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo Charlie- Dijo Star tomando asiento junto a Marco.

-Star! La nueva integrante del grupo, de no ser porque no nos hemos juntado desde la fiesta de Janna, diría que estas desaparecida.

-Esque… he estado un poco ocupada… no he podido hacer mucho por el examen de evaluación que tenía que hacer para la preparatoria, y de hecho vengo de presentarlo.

-Oh… ya entiendo! Ahora que pueden tienen tiempo para salir quieren celebrar- Dijo el chico victorioso – Bien, que le sirvo a la feliz pareja?-

-Qué?

-Eh?.. no nosotros no…

-No no.. .Solo somos amigos…

-Si eso… buenos amigos…

Ambos intentaban defenderse de la "acusación" de su amigo, las cosas apenas mejoraban entre ellos, no querían echarlo a perder, por el momento eran muy buenos amigos y eso ya era ganancia para ambos, porque arriesgarlo?.

-Si claro, y yo vengo de un país extranjero llamado Escandinavia- Dijo Charlie burlándose de sus amigos, ni ellos se creían eso de "solo amigos".

-Umm… vuelvo en un momento- Dijo la chica levantándose de improviso, dirigiéndose al baño para damas.

-Viejo, no hagas esos comentarios por favor- Pidió a su amigo de una manera amable.

-Lo siento, creí que ella te gustaba- Dijo Charlie esperando no arruinar la situación.

-Bueno… yo…

-Entonces si te gusta- Dijo Charlie arrojándole a su amigo una mirada acusadora.

Marco no respondió, se limitó a encoger los hombros apenado.

-Amigo que sucede? No será por lo de Jackie o sí?- Pregunto Charlie

-Porque todo mundo piensa que esto tiene que ver con Jackie?- Dijo Marco exasperado. –No es así… veras… hubieron unos cuantos problemas después de la fiesta de Janna, Star y yo tenemos poco de habernos reconciliado, por decirlo de una manera, no quiero arruinarlo…

-Creo que entiendo… pero amigo, cuanto tiempo crees que puedas ocultarle lo que sientes? Vi como la trataste desde que estacionaste el auto afuera, cualquiera diría que la estas acortejando… crees que no se dará cuenta?

-Lo se… solo que, aun tengo que dejar que las cosas se enfríen algo más… creo que tengo que ser paciente- Dijo Marco apoyando su antebrazo en la barra.

* * *

Star se encontraba en el tocador, mirándose al espejo, quería retocarse un poco, el calor hacía que se desarreglara con facilidad, no era que la rubia fuera narcisista, pero quería que Marco viera su mejor rostro… y ahí se encontraba la rubia otra vez metiendo a Marco como motivo principal. Star no solía ser dependiente de nadie, no era una chica entregada, pero se preguntaba, ¿tiene algo de malo que una chica se arregle, para poderse ver bonita para el chico que le gusta? Nuevamente Star se encontraba admitiendo sus sentimientos por el chico, viéndose al espejo de reojo una vez más pudo observar sus mejillas enrojecer por pensar en el chico, en los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

 _-Tranquila Star, no pasa nada, recuerda que tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos por ahora… no sería bueno empezar a ser algo más que amigos… además… quien dice que le gustas? Seguramente el solo es amable._

Star soltó un suspiro teniendo ahora una expresión más triste en su rostro.

-Hey Star, porque esa cara?- La rubia escuchó una voz tras de ella.

-Uh?

* * *

-Te lo digo, no debe darte miedo pedirle una cita justo ahora, apuesto que ella estaría encantada.

-Oye ni siquiera estoy seguro de que le gusto… tal vez solo me vea como un amigo.

-Y como esperas descubrirlo si no das pie a que sean algo más? Aprende de Justin, el ya decidió dar el primer paso y parece que le va bien- Dijo Charlie apuntando a una de las mesas al lado de la ventana, ahí se encontraba Justin sentado solo.

-No me di cuenta que estaba aquí…-Dijo Marco al ver a su amigo. –Hey Justin! – Saludo el chico alzando la mano.

Justin escuchó el saludo del chico, al ver que se trataba de Marco, este inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acerco al castaño.

-Marco! Estuviste desaparecido estas semanas! Que ha sido de ti? –Pregunto Justin chocando su puño con el de Marco.

-Lo sé, esque estuve pues… castigado- Dijo el chico con algo de pena.

-Castigado… en que te metiste?-Preguntó Justin con curiosidad.

-Umm... es una larga historia, como sea, que haces aquí solo?- Preguntó Marco.

-Bueno, no estoy solo.

-Ah no?

-Te dije que él ya había dado el primer paso.

Desde el baño de mujeres se escuchaban dos chicas riendo levemente mientras se acercaban, Star regresaba y ahora se encontraba acompañada de Brittney.

Marco quedó boquiabierto al entender la situación, girando su cabeza hasta mirar a Justin. –Con que decidiste sentar cabeza eh?- Dijo el joven golpeando el hombro de Justin.

-Shhh no hables tan alto, apenas es nuestra tercera cita y no le he pedido ser mi novia.

-Hola Marco, encontré a tu "solo amiga" en el baño.- Dijo Brittney.

-Que graciosa Brittney. –Dijo el chico levantándose para saludar a la chica.- Es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Vaya reunión que estamos haciendo aquí, no?- Dijo Charlie cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque no nos sentamos todos en la barra?- Dijo Brittney tomando el brazo de Justin.

Ya estando los cuatro sentados estaban todos charlando mientras Charlie los atendía, y de vez en cuando se excusaba para atender a otros clientes.

-Entonces ya es un hecho que serás alumna de la preparatoria! Que emoción! Incisto en que te unas al equipo de animación, apuesto a que te encantará, y podrémos pasar un buen rato con el resto de las chicas.

-Bueno, no me haría daño intentar hacer las pruebas cierto? – Dijo Star para seguido dar un sorbo a su malteada.

-No te preocupes, siempre hay lugar para una más, además soy yo quien aplica las pruebas.

-Bueno, entonces habrá que darle una oportunidad- Dijo Star riendo levemente.

-Bien, mi turno termina en una hora por fin!- Dijo Charlie regresando de atender a unos comensales en otra mesa. –Y bien? Cuál es el plan para esta noche?- Dijo el chico frotando sus manos con emoción.

-Es verdad, nos queda solo una semana de libertad, hay que hacer algo- Dijo Brittney secundando la idea de Charlie.

-No es un poco apresurado?- Dijo Marco, pensando en si sus padres y los de Star estarían de acuerdo con la idea.

-De hecho es buena idea- Se escuchó una voz detrás de Star y Marco

-Janna!, siempre tienes que aparecerte así?- Pregunto el castaño exaltado por el susto.

-Star, Marco, ! Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así- Dijo Janna abrazándose de ambos.

-Eso mismo les estaba diciendo- Dijo Charlie

-Hola chicos, ya están saliendo formalmente?- Dijo Janna refiriéndose a Brittney y Justin.

-Si así es- Dijo el chico abrazando por la cintura a Wong, mientras ella correspondia el gestó apegándose más a su pretendiente.

-¡Genial! , a hora estarán muy ocupados deshaciendo habitaciones de hotel como para salir con el grupo!- Dijo Janna con una muy notablemente falsa decepción- En buen momento llegaste a la ciudad Star.

Al escuchar el comentario la pareja no pudo evitar apenarse mientras los demás no podían evitar reír a todo pulmón.

-Es un gusto ayudarles con su falta de miembros- Dijo Star riendo.

-Star!- Dijo Brittney aun apenada.

-Lo siento, lo siento! Fue una bromita- Dijo la rubia cubriéndose la boca intentando no reir.

-No ya enserio muchachos, escuché sobre su dilema para hacer un plan, y tengo la solución- Dijo la chica Ordonia mientras se sentaba, llamando la atención de todos con su comentario.

-Y la solución es…?- Preguntó Marco ya con curiosidad.

-La playa!- Dijo Janna con un semblante ganador.

-La playa?- Pregunto Marco.

-Es verdad, en todo el verano no hemos ido si quiera una vez- Dijo Justin concordando con la chica de cabello obscuro.

Brittney se inclinó hacia atrás para ver atreves del ventanal lateral del lugar. –Pues el día esta soleado, creo que sería buena idea- Dijo la chica con ánimos.

-Bien, cuenten conmigo- dijo Charlie asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras limpiaba la barra.

-Entonces? Que dicen ustedes tortolos? –Dijo Janna refiriéndose a Marco y Star, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron.

-Yo… no estoy seguro- Dijo el chico castaño.

-Oh vamos, no quieres ir?- Preguntó Janna.

-No es , es solo que… - El castaño intercambió miradas con Star.

-Lo que sucede es que… nos metimos en problemas después de la fiesta en tu casa Janna, incluso estuvimos un tiempo sin poder vernos. –Dijo Star mientras miraba al chico. –No tiene mucho que las cosas mejoraron, apenas y dejaron que me acompañara a mi examen de admisión, no se si mis padres me dejen ir.

-Los míos igual, las cosas en cuanto a las libertades están algo… tensas.- Dijo el castaño.

-Oh chicos… debió ser duro estar separados- Dijo Brittney llevando ambas manos a su pecho.

-No… bueno… umm- Star no sabía que contestar, sabía a qué se refería Brittney, Marco por su lado se limitó a llevar su mano detrás de su cabeza desviando la mirada.

-Chicos, dejando cursilerías de fuera… Star, crees que podamos hablar con tus padres? Tal vez podamos convencerlos- Dijo Janna.

-Si es verdad! Si Janna y yo hablamos con tus padres podrían dejarte.- Dijo Brittney.

-Pues… podría ser- Dijo Star siendo un poco más positiva. –Pero…- Star miró al chico a su lado.

Marco observó la mirada algo preocupada de Star, entendiendo perfectamente cuál era el conflicto.

-No te preocupes Star, si tú vas, me las arreglaré para que me den permiso, No me perdería tu primera visita a las playas de Echo Creek- Dijo el chico animando a la rubia.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente, si sería la primera vez que estaría en la playa en su nueva ciudad, preferiría que Marco estuviera ahí.

-Bien, será mejor que nos empecemos a mover, les parece Justin, podrías ir a conseguir lo necesario mientras Janna y yo vamos a hablar con los Butterfly?- Preguntó Brittney al chico rubio.

-Yo me encargo- Respondió el joven.

-Bueno, vamos de una vez- Dijo el chico, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la cual sostuvo para que las tres chicas salieran. –Con suerte nos vemos en un rato chicos.- Dijo Marco alzando levemente su mano despidiéndose de Justin y Charlie.

-Nos vemos Díaz, cuida a mi chica por favor- Dijo Justin. –Bien viejo, estaré por la zona comprando unas cosas e iré a mi casa por lo necesario. Paso por ti en una hora para ir por tus cosas, te parece.

-Perfecto, nos vemos entonces- Dijo el chico, chocando puños con el rubio.

Al salir Justin del local, Charlie regresó a su labor, esperando ansioso su hora de salida.

* * *

-De nuevo muchas gracias por la oportunidad Angie, no sabes cuanto lo aprecio.

-Oh Moon, fue tu desempeño frente al decano y la junta directiva lo que hizo que te dieran la plaza, no hay que agradecer.- Dijo Angie mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

-Claro que si, después de todo, de no haber sido por ti, jamas me hubieran concedido la entrevista.- Dijo Moon mientras tomaba una de las galletas de la bandeja en medio de la mesa del jardín.

-Bueno, por los docentes- Dijo Angie alzando su taza de café.

-Por los docentes- Repitió Moon mientras chocaban ligeramente las tazas, y daban un sorbo de ellas.- Este café es delicioso Angie- Dijo Moon degustando el suave sabor a granos de café con un toque de crema como a ella más le gustaba.

-Es café Mexicano, aveces la familia de mi esposo nos envían cosas desde Jalisco.- Dijo Angie.- No será café colombiano pero creo que está muy bien.

-Mas que bien de verdad.

-Tenemos varias bolsas, deberías llevarte un par, apuesto que a River le encantaría… y si crees que el café esta bien, deberías ver la cantidad de salsas que tenemos en el refrigerador- Dijo Angie riendo.

Moon rió levemente junto con Angie, al parar, esta miró su reloj. –Vaya, a esta hora me imagino que los chicos ya habrán salido de la preparatoria, no? Dijo Moon.

-Supongo que si, tal vez debería llamar a Marco para que vengan directo.

-Oh, deja que se diviertan un poco, les vendrá bien pasar un tiempo a solas después de lo que tuvieron que pasar.

-Tal vez… solo quiero asegurarme de que Marco no vuelva a ser descuidado.- Las palabras de Moon parecían haber invocado al chico, escuchando como el auto se aparcaba fuera de la cochera.

-Antes hablamos de ellos, antes llegan- Dijo Moon entre leves risas.

Unas cuantas risas provenientes desde la cochera llamaron la atención de ambas madres, pues se escuchaba claramente cómo eran más de 2 personas y que la mayoría eran chicas, obviamente Star y Marco no habían llegado solos. Intercambiando miradas Moon y Angie decidieron entrar a la casa para recibir a los chicos y ver de qué se trataba.

-Mamá, ya regresamos- Dijo Marco en voz alta mientras invitaba al grupo de chicas a pasar.

-Hola Marco como les… Janna, Brittney, que sorpresa!- Dijo Angie viendo a las amigas de Marco.

-Buenas días Angie, como estas?- Dijo Janna mientras saludaba a la madre de Marco.

-Como se encuentra señora Díaz? Se ve de maravilla, no parece que tenga un hijo de 17 años- Saludó Brittney.

-Oh que amable de tu parte querida, Qué bueno verlas chicas, a que debemos la visita?

-Queríamos pedirle permiso de robarnos a Marco esta tarde- Dijo Janna apoyándose en el hombro del castaño.

-Así es, queremos ir todos juntos a la playa, no hemos ido en todo el verano y no queremos empezar las clases sin ir aunque sea una vez- Complementó Brittney el comentario de Janna.

-Oh ya veo… bueno…

Moon se acercó desde el pasillo que daba a la puerta trasera de la casa, siendo observada por todas las presentes.

-Oh lo lamento, no sabíamos que tenía visitas- Dijo Brittney

-Buen día señorita- Dijo Janna, ella sabía cuando ser amable de vez en cuando.

-Mamá, que haces aquí?- Preguntó Star.

-Mamá?! –Janna y Brittney se impresionaron al escuchar esto. –Ella es tu madre?- Ninguna de las dos se lo esperaba, después de todo, Moon se veía mas joven de lo que en realidad era, eso sumado a su belleza natural no daría para pensar que se trataba de una mujer con una hija de la edad de Star

-Es un gusto, soy la madre de Star, Moon Butterfly

-El gusto es nuestro- Dijo Brittney, mientras sentía como Janna le daba leves codazos. –Oh es verdad, Señorita Moon, nos dejaría llevar a Star con Marco y un grupo de amigos a la playa?

-Oh… a la playa? Hoy?- Pregunto Moon, la petición fue de golpe, no sabia bien que contestar.

-Así es, le prometo que cuidaremos bien de Star se lo juro- Dijo Brittney mientras ella y Janna abrazaban a la rubia de ambos brazos.

-Pero… a donde exactamente irían, donde estarían?-

-Mis padres tienen una casa en la playa a una hora de aquí aproximadamente, es una zona exclusiva por lo que es muy segura- Dijo Brittney.

-Ya veo… y solo son ustedes? No habrá nadie para cuidarlos?- Preguntó Moon aun no muy segura.

-No se preocupe, el mayordomo de mi familia, James, estará ahí esperándonos.- Dijo la chica.

-Un… Mayordomo?- Pregunto Moon algo extrañada.

-Así es… bueno yo lo veo más como de la familia que como mayordomo- Dijo Brittney intentando no parecer altanera.

-Bueno… yo… tendría que hablarlo con mi esposo… Y tu Angie?- Preguntó Moon a su amiga.

Angie se quedó un momento pensando, seguido de esto se acercó a Marco- Hijo podrías llevar a tus amigas a tu habitación un momento? Necesito hablar con Moon. – Dijo Angie con una sonrisa, lo cual Marco no entendió muy bien el motivo, pero hizo caso.

-Claro, vengan por aquí- Dijo Marco, mirando algo extrañado a su madre. Las tres siguieron al chico, la última en subir era Star, quien miraba con curiosidad a su madre la cual intercambiaba miradas con Moon.

-Y bien?- Pregunto Moon a la mujer de ojos verdes.

-No estoy segura, quiero decir… tu dejarías ir a Star?- Preguntó a Moon.

-Por mi parte si, solo con la condición de que Marco también fuera, para que la cuidara, ya que, creo que merece que le otra oportunidad.

-Y yo opino que Marco les debe a ti y a River una prueba de que es de fiar, debería dejarlo ir para que cuide a Star.- Dijo Angie pensando- Lo que me preocupa es mi esposo.

-Y a mí el mío, no sé qué tan de acuerdo esté River con esto- Dijo Moon.

-Quieres que hablemos con ellos?- Preguntó Angie.

-Llámalos.

* * *

River y Rafael se encontraban en casa de los Butterfly, Rafael se había ofrecido a ayudar a River con un problema que tenía con la camioneta.

-Bien, cuando te diga intenta arrancarla de acuerdo?- Dijo Rafael desde debajo del capó.

-Entendido.

-Listo…. Ahora!- Seguido de esto la maquina parecía querer ahogarse, pero al final el motor logró encender sin problema.

-Haha! Perfecto!- River salió de la camioneta.

-Te dije que funcionaria, no te lo dije?- Dijo Rafael, pasándole una cerveza a River.

-Si lo hiciste- Dijo mientras chocaban ambas botellas. Rafael sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón, una nueva notificación de su esposa estaba en su celular.

-Uh… que raro, Angie y Moon nos quieren ahí ahora- Dijo Rafael con curiosidad.- Hiciste algo?- Pregunto Rafael bromeando con River.

-No desde hace semanas- Dijo River entre risas. –y tú?

-No que yo recuerde- Dijo el hombre riendo. – Será mejor que vayamos.- Dijo mientras terminaba su cerveza y tomaba una toalla para limpiarse el aceite.

* * *

-Entonces crees que los dejen?- Preguntó Brittney mientras caminaba en círculos en la habitación del chico.

-No estoy seguro- Dijo el chico.

-El problema seguramente sea mi padre, es muy sobreprotector – Dijo la rubia quien estaba sentada en la cama del muchacho.

-Solo hay que hablar con él también tal vez cuando vea que iras con amigas confíe.- Dijo Janna, desde la silla de escritorio en la que estaba sentada.

-Bueno, tal vez si yo también hablo con el… ya sabes, lo de ser responsable esta vez y eso- Dijo Marco viendo a Star.

-Marco! Podrías venir un momento hijo?- Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del castaño. Se trataba de Rafael.

-Ahora vengo- Dijo el joven a las chicas mientras se dirigía al piso de abajo.

-El va a morir.- Dijo Janna.

-Oye! Hay que ser positivas- Dijo Brittney.

-Pero si ya hizo enojar a su suegro no hay mucho que hacer.

-Janna!

* * *

El joven bajó las escaleras, observando que River se encontraba sentado en la sala, junto con su esposa Moon y sus padres.

-Bien, aquí vamos- Dijo el joven en un susurro, acercándose a la sala.

-Toma asiento hijo- Dijo Angie mientras hacían un logar para Marco entre ella y su esposo.

El chico se sentó donde sus padres le indicaban, quedando de frente a los Butterfly.

-Marco…. Ya tuvimos una charla como esta antes, debo admitir que llevar flores a la casa y disculparte con Moon y conmigo fue un gesto muy gentil… debo también reconocer que has hecho todo de tu parte para ganarte nuestra confianza.

-Star no ha tenido muchas oportunidades de conocer gente, nos alegra que haya conocido a un joven que intenta enmendar sus errores cuando los comete.- Complementó Moon

\- Es verdad… sé que pude ser algo rudo aquel día después de su alocada fiesta… pero entenderás que, Star es mi princesa, mi tesoro más preciado… no sé qué haríamos mi esposa y yo si algo le llegase a suceder. Sin embargo creo que es tiempo de darte una oportunidad.

-Dejaremos que lleven a Star con ustedes a la playa, con la condición, de que estés con ella en todo momento para cuidarla.

-Tómalo como una última oportunidad para demostrarnos que puedes cuidar de ella.- Dijo River. –Tus padres y nosotros hemos sabido entablar una muy buena amistad a pesar de la situación, sabemos que no puedes ser una mala persona, siendo hijo de ellos. Dijo River viendo a Angie y Rafael-Todos cometemos errores.

-Y todos merecemos segundas oportunidades.

\- Entonces, Star podrá ir, siempre y cuando obviamente tus padres te dejen.

Marco asintió mirando algo anonadado a los Butterfly, observando seguido de esto a sus padres.

-Bien hijo, ya escuchaste, necesitas ser responsable y cuidar de Star- Dijo Rafael.

-Considera esto más como una responsabilidad que como un permiso para salir, anda ve con ellas y diles que ambos tienen permiso.

-Oh, y dile a Star que vaya a casa por sus cosas y lo que vaya a necesitar.- Dijo Moon.

-Se los agradezco mucho señor y señora Butterfly, les prometo que no los decepcionaré!- Dijo el joven poniéndose de pie, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras a paso acelerado.

Moon sonreía al ver al chico tan animado. –Sabes, no puedo evitar recordarte cuando veo al chico.- Dijo Moon.

-Si… creo que, también logro verme en el chico.

* * *

Angie y Rafael intercambiaron una mirada, confiaban en que Marco haría un gran trabajo en esta ocasión, y les tenían un enorme agradecimiento a los Butterfly por darle una oportunidad más a su hijo.

La autopista que daba a la zona costera californiana, cerca de Echo Creek, se encontraba lo suficientemente despejada como para permitir que el grupo de vehículos viajara a una velocidad considerable. En el auto de Justin, el cual era un camaro en proceso de restauración, viajaban Brittney Janna, Star y obviamente el conductor dueño del vehículo. En una camioneta que les seguía se encontraban Alfonso y Ferguson, además de dos de las mejores amigas de Brittney, Sabrina y Chantal además de Hope e Ingrid quienes se les habían unido. Liderando en la carretera estaban Marco en su motocicleta, al igual que Charlie, quien compartía con Marco el gusto por estas, aunque Charlie solo la conducía para viajes o trayectorias largas, a diferencia de Marco que la utilizaba muy frecuentemente.

El auto de Justin tenía un techo descapotable, el cual lo tenía guardado, mientras tenía el estéreo de su auto a todo volumen para transmitir ambiente a los demás conductores.

-Star, te va a encantar la casa de la playa de Brittney, esta para morirse- Dijo Janna, quien se encontraba con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, y los pies alzados poniéndolos sobre el asiento de Justin.

-Janna, quieres bajar los pies por favor? Me estas pateando!- Dijo Justin intentando que las botas de la chica no golpearan su cabeza. – Tiene razón Star, es como una costumbre no escrita del grupo venir en verano, aunque, este año casi se nos olvida- Dijo Justin concentrándose en el camino.

-Todos parecen estar fascinados con el lugar, es una casa muy grande o algo así?- Preguntó Star haciéndose hacia delante para preguntarle más directamente a Brittney.

-Ya lo verás cuando llegues… por cierto Star… tus padres dejaron quedarte?- Pregunto Brittney mientras se giraba, con un rostro algo preocupado, no quería que la rubia se perdiera de la experiencia completa de la playa de Echo Creek.

-Para mi sorpresa asi fue. – Respondió Star, Moon y River le dieron permiso de quedarse con el grupo de amigos, pensaron en ir por ella, pero viendo que los chicos tenían la costumbre de pasar la noche en la casa de la playa, no querían quitarle esa oportunidad a su hija de divertirse y de socializar más.

-Yo les dije que James siempre estaba ahí para cuidar de Brittney, y de todos sus amigos, después de todo ese es su trabajo- Dijo Janna.

James era el nombre del mayordomo de la familia Wong, si bien en los tiempos que corren no es de lo más común que la gente de alta alcurnia tenga mayordomos, sin embargo, en el caso particular de la familia Wong esto se debe a que, ya que sus padres son dueños de Wong Enterprises, por lo que ambos se encontraban demasiado ocupados la mayoría del tiempo como para atender a su hija. Esto llevó a que los padres de Brittney le confiaran la vida y salud a la persona más cercana a la familia, el señor James, quien fue una pieza muy importante en el cambio de actitud de Brittney, pasando de ser una chica rica y consentida a alguien más gentil, solidaria y con una moral férrea, haciendo que su grupo de amigos se redujera a solo los más allegados y a aquellos que realmente sabían apreciarla y ella sabia apreciar. Para ella y sus padres el señor James no era un simple mayordomo, era parte de la familia.

-Y el nos estará cuidando todo el tiempo?- Preguntó Star.

-No te preocupes, James confía en mí y en todos mis amigos, de hecho creo que eres la única a la que no conoce… él sabe que las fiestas de la playa son algo … umm... bajo control por asi decirlo.

-Por qué? Querías un tiempo a solas con él?- Preguntó Janna apuntando hacia su derecha, Star observó a su derecha igual, ahí se encontraba Marco en su motocicleta, debido a la música y el sonido de los motores el castaño no lograba a escuchar lo que ambas cotilleaban.

-Janna!- Dijo Star apenada.

-Lo se, lo se… solo son "amigos".- Dijo Janna haciendo la señal de las comillas con ambas manos.

-No los presiones Janna, todo a su tiempo- Dijo Justin mientras seguía conduciendo.

-Después de todo, el amor es como el siguiente nivel de afecto en una amistad- Dijo Brittney, tomando la mano de Justin.

-Exactamente- Dijo el chico mirando de reojo a la chica.

Star se quedó pensando en lo que le acababan de decir, una parte de ella prefería no darle más vueltas al asunto, ¿qué caso tendría salir con amigos si en lo único en que pensaba era en Marco?, por otra parte, el corazón de la chica era necio, no dejaba de acelerarse cuando estaba cerca de el, aunque intentara pensar en otra cosa, lo único que lograba que ella estuviera cuerda y en el momento, era que Marco hablara, simplemente estar en situación con ella volvía a la "normalidad" aunque claro, lo que ella no sabía, es que Marco sentía algo muy similar.

Lo único que distraía al chico de el hecho de que estaba experimentando sentimientos por Star, era precisamente el estar con ella, hablar, hacer cualquier cosa juntos, lo disfrutaba tanto que no había espacio para silencios incomodos y esa clase de momentos que se viven cuando uno está enamorado y no sabe qué hacer.

Ambos motociclistas retomaron el liderazgo de la "caravana" de autos, girando en una autopista que desviaba hacia una de las zonas más lujosas, cuando se desviaron Star pudo observar varios carteles de bienvenida con diversos nombres, probablemente de las zonas exclusivas respectivamente, después de pasar varias entradas, giraron en una, la cual estaba muy bien decorada naturalmente, palmeras y mucha vegetación hacían de barda, tras pasar esta interesante puerta Star quedó completamente impresionada, era una larga fila de casas enormes, mas grandes de lo normal, algunas con 3 pisos, muy amplias y todas con un diseño sumamente moderno.

-Bien, que te parece Star?- Preguntó Brittney esperando la aprobación de la rubia.

-Es… increíble!- Star veía a todos lados, el lugar era de lo mas moderno y lujoso que jamás había visto, algo digno de presenciar, no pudo evitar pensar que tan ridículamente ricos tenían que ser los padres de Brittney para tener un lugar así.

Después de un corto tiempo recorriendo, la velocidad de todos los vehículos disminuía, Marco y Charlie quienes iban liderando giraron en una de las entradas a una casa tan grande como las que ya habían pasado, llegando a la casa que pertenecía a los Wong, un recibidor espectacular, con espacio para uno vehículos fácilmente, la casa era de tres pisos, una de las esquinas superiores se veía no tenía paredes, eran todo ventana, dándole un aspecto muy moderno y elegante a la casa, de la gran puerta principal salió un hombre de unos 50 años vistiendo ropa formal, zapatos camisa y pantalón de vestir, asi como un chaleco.

-Bienvenida señorita Brittney- Dijo el hombre acercándose a los vehículos ya estacionados. –Por un momento creí que no haría su ya acostumbrada fiesta de verano.

-Hola de nuevo James- Dijo la chica saliendo del vehiculo, haciendo con su mayordomo una especie de saludo secreto como si de dos mejores amigos se tratase. –Gracias por venir a preparar la casa.

-Ni lo mencione señorita, es bueno que le de uso a este lugar de vez en cuando- Dijo el mayordomo. –Bien venidos jóvenes, es un placer tenerlos aquí, por favor pasen, yo me encargo de llevar sus pertenencias.

-No seas modesto James- Dijo Justin mientras bajaba del auto. –También ayudaremos a bajar las cosas.

-Joven Justin, es bueno verlo de nuevo- Dijo el hombre.

-Geníal! Cada vez que venimos me impresiono de nuevo- Dijo Ferguson quien bajaba del auto donde venía, junto con los demás.

-Que te parece?- Preguntó Marco a Star mientras se quitaba el caso.

-Maravilloso- Dijo la chica aun observando el lugar, bajando del auto.

Todos tomaron sus respectivas mochilas/bolsos/maletines, y entraron al lugar.

Star seguía observando el lugar esta vez por dentro, era una casa minimalista y moderna, realmente te sentías en un hotel 5 estrellas de lo más moderno.

-Bueno jóvenes, las habitaciones están listas para que dejen sus pertenencias, dejaré que se organicen de la manera que gusten. Señorita Brittney, su padre está al tanto de la fiesta, lamenta no poder acompañarla ya que tuvo que salir de la ciudad nuevamente, sin embargo, me pidió personalmente que me ocupara de abastecer su reunión con alimentos, gusta que empiece a preparar la parrilla?- Dijo el hombre en un tono muy formal.

-En verdad? Es genial! Supongo que ya no tendremos que ir a comprar nada- Dijo Brittney, al menos se quitaron ese pendiente de encima. –De acuerdo alguien quiere ayudar en la parrilla?

-Oh yo iré! Vamos James, te enseñare el verdadero sabor con el clásico sazón de los O'durguson- Dijo Ferguson mientras abrazaba al Mayordomo como si fuera su camarada de toda la vida.

-Yo… ya lo creo que si amo Ferguson.- Dijo James incomodo por la situación mientras salían a la parte trasera de la casa.

-Muy bien, ahora como nos organizaremos para las habitaciones?

-Umm… Brittney- Justin le dio una mirada a la chica, como si intentara recordarle algo.

-Oh… bueno, sin contarnos a Justin ni a mi.

-Vaya vaya… con que una noche de pasión en la playa, son todos unos pillos- Dijo Ingrid, quien vestía en colores igual de góticos que siempre, pero con un estilo más veraniego.

-No lo pude haber dicho mejor- Dijo Janna apoyándose en el hombro de la chica.

-Volviendo a la seriedad- Dijo Brittney intentando evitar el comentario de las chicas. – Supongo que serán hombre con hombre y mujer con mujer.

-Umm, perdona que lo pregunte Brit… cuantas habitaciones son?- Preguntó Star.

-Son seis habitaciones, dos personas por habitación, todas son de doble cama excepto la de mis padres, pero no se preocupen, esa es para mi y…. bueno, eso no importa.- Dijo Brittney quien estaba apunto de hablar mas de lo debido.

-Bueno, Ferguson no está pero, me imagino que el y yo en una.- Dijo Alfonso.

-Ingrid y Hope juntas, les parece?- Dijo Brittney. A lo cual las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Chantal y…?- Pregunto la chica.

-Oye oye espera… Chantal- Dijo Charlie, intentando hacer o mismo que Justin.

-Oh no, no creas que pasaré la noche contigo después de lo que hiciste- Dijo Chantal con un tono molesto.

-Qué? Y yo que hice?- Pregunto Charlie.

-No te hagas el tonto! Le coqueteas a todas las chicas en tu trabajo, crees que no lo se?

-Oye no les coqueteo, es mi trabajo ser amable con el cliente.

-Uy si, y pedirles el número es parte de tu trabajo también?- Dijo la chica molesta.

-No… no les pedía su número! Puedes ver mi celular si quieres, no hay nada.

-Claro que no hay nada, porque de todas maneras ninguna chica te daría su número de teléfono!

-Pues tú me diste el tuyo la primera vez que te conocí!

Ambos seguían discutiendo mientras todos observaban la escena, algunos más acostumbrados que otros.

-Umm , si quieres Brit, yo me encargo de Charlie- Dijo Marco tomando las cosas de Charlie.

-Gracias Marco, quien sabe cuándo terminarán de discutir. – Dijo Brittney- Muy bien, eso nos deja con Star, Janna y Sabrina, chicas, alguna tendrá que quedarse con Chantal.- Dijo Brittney algo preocupada. – Sabrina? Tu eres su amiga.

-Lo se… pero…. Umm… -La chica no parecía segura.- Se la pasará toda la noche quejándose y no me dejara dormir- Sabrina.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- Dijo Star.

-Estas segura Star?- Dijo Brittney no muy convencida.

-Claro no hay problema, en Mewni Ville tengo una amiga que es experta en quejarse, y cuando tenía problemas hablar conmigo siempre la calmaba, tal vez a Chantal le venga bien contarme toda su historia con Charlie.- Dijo la rubia.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso Janna y Sabrina quedaran juntas. Vayan a llevar sus cosas, si quieren podemos entrar a la piscina o al mar antes de comer.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Star y Chantal subieron a la habitación que les correspondía, un cuarto lo suficientemente grande, y con mucho espacio.

-Bueno Star, yo, me daré un baño antes de bajar, si quieres cambiarte mientras tanto puedes cerrar con llave – Dijo Chantal con una mirada algo molesta por lo de Charlie.

-Oye Chantal… si quieres hablar sobre lo de Charlie, o cualquier cosa, soy muy de fiar- Dijo Star, llamando su atención antes de que se metiera al baño.

-No te preocupes Star- Dijo la chica sonriendo- No quiero arruinarte la fiesta contándote mis penas amorosas, pero gracias… tal vez mas tarde o antes de dormir, te parece?- Dijo la castaña.

-De acuerdo- Dijo la chica devolviendo la sonrisa preparándose ahora para bajar.

* * *

Rafael y River se encontraban partiendo verduras en la mesa del patio trasero de los Butterfly, intentando hacer una ensalada, la cual no tenía mucho futuro. Mientras tanto irónicamente las que se encontraban en la parrilla haciendo la carne eran Moon y Angie.

-Qué bueno conocer una mujer que tampoco es de estereotipos- Dijo Angie mientras daba la vuelta a unas costillas.

-Sí, eso de que las mujeres no pueden ser buenas parrilleras? Si como no.-Dijo Moon sazonando otros trozos.

\- Brindis por eso- Dijo Angie quien tenía una bebida preparada con tequila.

-Salud- Dijo Moon chocando sus vasos. –Esto sí que es una margarita- Dijo Moon degustando la bebida.

-Bueno, no solo nos envían café desde Tijuana sabes?- Dijo Angie a lo que ambas comenzaron a reir.

-No quería mencionarlo,creí que seria demasiado estereotípico.

-Ah no te preocupes por eso, estamos en confianza, además, aquí entre nos, la que mas toma tequila de los dos soy yo,el casi solo bebe cerveza- Dijo Angie.

Ambas seguían riendo, mientras desde la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio sus respectivos maridos las observaban.

-Fue buena idea hacer una parrillada mientras los chicos no están.- Dijo River

-Si no siempre tenemos este tiempo libre, nosotros también nos merecemos algo de diversión.- Djio Rafael mientras tomaba un par de cervezas de la hielera y le daba una a River.- Brindemos por eso- Dijo el hombre, abriendo la suya.

-Salud! Dijo River luego de abrirla, para después brindar. – Oye, en verdad quería agradecerles a ti y a Angie, por recibirnos en el vecindario tan bien, y lo que Angie hizo por Moon, en serio lo aprecio, no sé cómo pagárselos.- Dijo el hombre rubio, refiriéndose obviamente al empleo que Moon tenía ahora gracias a Angie.

-No tienes que hacerlo River, y no tienes que agradecer, lo hacemos con gusto, sabes siempre tenemos buenas relaciones con los vecinos pero, con ustedes congeniamos muy bien de verdad, son buenos amigos.

River sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Rafael, pues no solo se llevaban bien porque sus hijos fueran amigos, ambas familias tenían una amistad significativa, algo que en Mewni ville rara vez tenían.

-Cómo crees que estén los chicos?- Preguntó River a Rafael.

-Oh deben estar pasándosela bien, no te preocupes, Marco cuidara de Star- Terminó por decir Rafael.

-Sí, de eso estoy seguro- Dijo River, intentando poner toda su fe en el chico.- Vamos a ver si las señoritas necesitan ayuda- dijo por ultimo River.

* * *

Marco ya se encontraba abajo, el chico vestía un traje de baño color negro con una línea guinda a los lados, una musculosa gris obscuro, algo simple, pero era una combinación que le agradaba al chico.

-Hey Díaz, no piensas entrar a nadar?- Dijo Janna, quien vestía un traje de baño de una sola pieza color negro.

-Sí, solo espero a que Star baje- Dijo Marco, pues todos sus demás amigos o estaban adentro o se encontraban sentados en las mesas que estaban fuera de la piscina.

-Ya veo… quieres ver a Star en traje de baño otravez- Dijo la chica mirando con a marco de manera extraña.

-Qué? No no es eso! Solo… no lo sé, no sería amable empezar a divertirnos sin ella verdad?- Dijo el chico.

-Si claro, seguro ese es el motivo.- Dijo Janna con un tono obviamente sarcástico.

-Perdón por tardar.- Se escuchó una voz detrás de ambos.

-No te preocupes Star, yo estaba….- El chico giró para ver a su amiga, quedando completamente atónito- Esperándote…

La chica vestía un traje de baño azul obscuro, de una pieza, con un ligero escote en la espalda que hacia no fuera tan soso, pero no llegaba a ser imprudente, además llevaba su cabello atado nuevamente en una cola de caballo alta con sus mechones de cabello en la frente, llevaba unas sandaleas sencillas, y un pareo de color blanco atado a la cintura.

-Vaya! Como es que haces para verte ardiente incluso en un traje de una pieza? Y una aquí pareciendo niña de primaria- Dijo Janna cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose algo intimidada por la belleza natural de Star.

-De que hablas? Ese traje negro realza tu figura- Dijo Star, viendo que Janna también se veía muy bien, no entendia porque decía eso.

-Bueno no importa… Marco estaba esperándote- Dijo Janna, dándole un pequeño empujon al castaño.

-Eh… yo…-

-Es cierto? Me estabas esperando?- Preguntó la rubia al chico, con un brillo particular en sus ojos, y un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, imagen que hizo al corazón de Marco dar un vuelco, y dejar que el mismo hablara por el en vez de su cabeza.

-Yo… si, te estaba esperando, no quería divertirme sin ti…- Dijo el castaño.

-Que lindo Marco- Dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente. –No te hare esperar mas! Ven vamos!

-Oh, espera Star, ya te pusiste bloqueador?- Preguntó el castaño.

-Umm, es verdad, aun no. Janna, me ayudarías?- Le pregunto a la chica.

-Claro que asi amiga.- Dijo Janna sacando bloqueador de su propia mochila. –Celoso Díaz?- Pregunto Janna en un susurro al castaño.

-Eh?

-Haha! Es broma!- Dijo Janna mientras llevaba a Star a una de las sillas playeras que tenía Brittney en el jardín para ponerle bloqueador a la chica.

* * *

El par alcanzó a Justin y Brittney quienes se disponían a jugar voleibol en la playa, después de varios partidos en los cuales Marco y Star arrasaron con el resto de sus amigos, todos se sentaron a comer algo, preparado por el señor James y Ferguson, después del festín parrillero, el señor James se retiró a hacer unos cuantos pendientes para los Wong, por lo que le pidió a Brittney se encargara de todo mientras él no se encontraba.

Fue hora entonces de sacar un poco de alcohol, cervezas, botellas, claro que no podían permitirse que todo se convirtiera en desastre, así que si bien la gran mayoría se encontraba bebiendo no era de forma exagerada, después de todo , el señor James regresaría en cualquier momento, y si bien el y Brittney tenían cierto acuerdo para que ella pudiera divertirse de esa manera con sus amigos, él no podía dejar que las cosas se salieran de control.

Después de un gran rato platicando e incluso uno que otro bailando, Marco decidió hacer algo que se había propuesto hacer con a chica.

-No lo sé Marco… es mi primera vez… me da mucho miedo.

-Vamos Star no hay nada que temer… solo tienes que estar relajada, no te tenses.

-Umm, de esta manera?

-Si algo así, ahora tienes que estirarte bien… hey, aun siento algo de tención- Dijo el castaño, quien tomaba a la rubia por la cintura.

-Es que siento que me hundiré!

-No te preocupes yo te tengo, anda, agárrate bien de la orilla de la piscina y estírate.

-Así?- Pregunto la chica.

-Así es, muy bien, ahora tenemos que practicar el movimiento con tus piernas, tienes que alternarlas, primero una y luego otra, con un ritmo, justo asi… lo ves?- Dijo el chico haciendo el movimiento debajo del agua para que ella lo imitara.

-Se hace de esta manera?- Pregunto la chica.

-Exacto! Muy bien, tienes buen ritmo, ahora, tómame de los hombros- Dijo el chico.

Star con mucho cuidado tomo los hombros del chico para no hundirse, y siguió haciendo el movimiento de piernas.

-Muy bien, en vez de bracear, lo que harás será abrirte paso en el agua con tus brazos, justo así, un movimiento suave, sin tención, de acuerdo? Primero inténtalo con un solo brazo, yo te sostengo aun.- Dijo el chico dándole instrucciones a la rubia.

-De… de acuerdo…- La rubia intentó imitar el movimiento del castaño, mientras este no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Recuerda no tensarte, y respirar, tienes que estar relajada, si no, te hundirás.

-Muy bien… entiendo, relajada- Dijo la chica para sí misma.

-Perfecto Star, lo haces muy bien ahora con el otro.

La rubia le hizo caso, intentando hacer movimientos fluidos y nada bruscos.

-Okei, ahora sí, inténtalo con ambas manos.-

-De acuerdo…. Bien… aquí voy – Dijo la rubia, intentando hacer todo lo que el castaño le había dicho, intentando no tensarse demasiado, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba avanzando sola, ya estaba flotando, no se estaba hundiendo.

-Marco! Lo estoy haciendo! Mírame estoy nadando!- Dijo la chica muy emocionada.

-Muy bien Star! Sigue así! – Dijo el chico, mientras aún se mantenía frente a ella por si en algún momento perdía el ritmo y sentía que se hundía.

No puedo creerlo, si puedo nadar!- Dijo la rubia con mucha emoción.

La imagen que el chico estaba presenciando le parecía de lo más linda, si bien sus movimientos estaban bien coordinados, no avanzaba demasiado, no con mucha velocidad al menos, eso sumado a la cara de ilusión de la rubia hacía que a Marco se le derritiera el corazón de ternura

La rubia se percató de lo clavada que estaba la mirada del castaño, en su rostro.

-Umm… está todo bien Marco?- Pregunto la chica.

-Tu… te ver realmente hermosa Star.

-He..Hermosa?-La chica perdió el ritmo, e inmediatamente empezó a chapotear en el agua, sintiendo que se hundía.

-Oh wow! Espera!- El castaño de inmediato despertó de su transe, acudiendo a la ayuda de la rubia de inmediato- Te tengo- El chico había abrazado a la chica, levantándola un poco, haciendo que quedaran muy cerca,- Estas bien Star?

-Yo… si, gracias- Dijo la rubia muy apenada, con un tono rojo en sus mejillas imposible de esconder.

-Te veo algo roja Star… te pusiste bloqueador en el rostro también?- Pregunto marco preocupado, tocando la mejilla de la chica.

-S-sí, no te preocupes.- Dijo la rubia.- Suficiente práctica por hoy- Dijo Star con una sonrisa poniendo ambos brazos en el cuello del muchacho.

-Llévame tu- Dijo la rubia haciendo que Marco se encargara de prácticamente cargarla en brazos para que no se hundiera.

* * *

El día pasó, al atardecer todo el grupo se encontraba alrededor de una gran fogata, haciendo unos malvaviscos, otros con unas salchichas, contando todo tipo de historias, algunas de terror, otros simplemente contaban anécdotas graciosas en las fiestas en la playa de años anteriores, entre muchas cosas interesantes, después de un rato, el sol terminó por ponerse, la obscuridad invadió la playa, pero la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua, dando una vista muy hermosa.

Pasaron las horas todos poco a poco se excusaban para ir a dormir. Brittney y Justin se fueron juntos, pues James llamó, y dijo que no regresaría hasta el mediodía del día siguiente por unos asuntos con los que tenía que ayudar a su familia, así mismo uno por uno se iban dirigiendo a la casa.

Solo quedaban Ferguson Alfonso Star Janna y Marco en la playa.

-Pues yo creo que esta sí que fue una fiesta- Dijo Alfonzo algo más ebrio que los demás.

-Y yo creo que bebiste demasiado.- Dijo Marco quien si bien había tomado, no fue suficiente para estar al nivel de Alfonso.

-Hey ya será mejor que vayamos antes de que te quedes dormido- Le dijo Ferguson a su amigo de anteojos.- Hasta mañana chicos.

-Bueno, creo que Sabrina debe estar ya dormida, así que me iré a dormir también- Dijo Janna- Buenas noches chicos- Dijo Janna para despedirse.

-Oye…- Dijo Marco a la rubia.

-Si dime-

-Quieres dar un pequeño paseo?- Le preguntó el chico.

Star miro con una sonrisa al joven, una sonrisa muy sincera.- Claro que sí- Dijo ella.

Ambos caminaban por la orilla de la playa, escuchando el suave oleaje, y el viento correr, gracias a la brisa del mar el ambiente estaba algo fresco, muy agradable para ambos, ahí se encontraban los dos a paso relajado sin necesidad de decir nada más.

-Sabes… fue muy divertido- Dijo la chica- Me alegra haber encontrado con quien congeniar tan rápido en esta ciudad… me alegra mucho haberle caído bien a tus amigos.

-Claro que sí, eres la chica más cool que conozco, como no ibas a caerles bien?

La rubia paro en seco al escuchar las palabras del joven, Marco obviamente se percató de que Star se quedó atrás tras haberse detenido.

-Sabes… que es lo que más me alegra por encima de todo?- Le pregunto la rubia al castaño.

El simplemente le devolvió la mirada esperando una respuesta.

-Me alegra tanto haberte conocido…- Dijo a chica, sin dar tiempo a una posible respuesta, ella se aceró al chico, dándole un muy fuerte abrazo, rodeando el torso del joven aferrándose a él , mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho.- Gracias Marco…

El castaño como no podía ser de otra manera, le devolvió el abrazo a la rubia, tomando su cabeza y espalda para con el mismo cariño abrazarla, mientras su nariz se embriagaba con el dulce aroma de su cabello.

-Gracias por llegar a mi vida Star.- Dijo el castaño.

De no ser porque su rostro se encontraba en el hombro del chico, el se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba completamente roja por las palabras de joven.

Después de un largo abrazo ambos decidieron regresar a la casa, donde ya estaba todo apagado, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en todo el lugar. Subieron al segundo piso, donde tres de las seis habitaciones se encontraban, entre las cuales se encontraba las de Marco y Charlie.

-Oye sabes… hace horas que no veo a Charlie y Chantal… crees que estén arriba peleando?- Dijo el chico.

-No lo sé… está muy silencioso… tal vez estén abajo en la sala o algo así y no los vimos.

-Tal vez tengas razón… por cierto… tu habitación es…

-Está arriba- Dijo Star.

-Bien…. Entonces… supongo que te veré en la mañana- Dijo Marco.

-Si… así es.. umm… - Star se acercó, para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Marco- Dulces sueños.- Dijo al rubia antes de irse.

-Buenas noches Star- Dijo el chico con una crédula sonrisa, viendo como la chica se alejaba, por ultimo ella alzó el brazo despidiéndose, mientras subía las escaleras. El joven castaño suspiró, tocando la mejilla donde los labios de Star se acababan de postrar.

-Que linda eres…- Dijo en un susurro. –Ojala pudiera decírselo de frente más seguido.- El castaño se disponía a entrar a su habitación, sin embargo, esta estaba cerrada con llave.

-Eh? Porque no abre?... Charlie?- Dijo el chico en tono bajo, no quería despertar a los de habitaciones siguientes. Marco acercó su oído a la puerta para escuchar algún ronquido o algo que le dijera que el chico estaba ahí adentro, pero, lo que logró escuchar no fue ni de lejos un ronquido, el rostro de Marco se coloreo de rojo inmediatamente, se alejo lo mas que pudo de la puerta,

-No entraré ahí ni de broma-Se dijo a si mismo. Al observar a un lado de la puerta se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado, su mochila con sus cosas estaban ahí afuera.

-Ese infeliz!

Star se encontraba apenas buscado algo que ponerse, después de preparar su ropa y ponerla sobre la cama, tomó su toalla, para dirigirse a bañar, estaba a punto de quitarse el traje de baño, cuando se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Debe ser Chantal- Dijo la chica rubia, acercándose a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.- Ya me estaba preocupando por…. Eh? Marco?- Dijo Star algo extrañada. –Lo siento, creí que eras Chantal… algún problema?

-Bueno Star… creo que Chantal no vendrá aquí esta noche- Dijo el castaño.

-Cómo? A que te refieres?

-Pues… ella está en mi habitación con Charlie… y parece que estarán muy ocupados.- Dijo el chico.

-Oh- Star ahora estaba algo apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Entiendo… pero entonces tu que harás?

-Bueno… intenté ir con Ferguson y Alfonzo para dejar mis cosas pero no me abrían, así que decidí dejarlas en la sala y venir a avisarte que Chantal no vendrá.

-Espera … piensas dormir en la sala?- Dijo la chica con una expresión preocupada en el rostro

-Pues si… no tengo más opción, pero no te preocupes, es un sillón caro, debe ser cómodo… espero- Dijo el chico riendo. –En fin… que descanses Star.

\- Espera!- Dijo Star, tomando al chico por el brazo. – Porque no duermes aquí esta noche?- Preguntó la chica.

-eh?

-Si yo… quiero decir… son dos camas, no habrá problema cierto? Sería como una pijamada- Dijo Star algo nerviosa por cómo se escuchó su propuesta.

-Bueno… si tu estas bien con eso… supongo que podría tomarte la palabra.

-Si esta bien, digo, si tu estas bien también… y pues… si… bien- Dijo la rubia haciendo su cabeza un desastre.

-Bueno… yo… ire por mis cosas… umm… tu hibas a…

-Si a bañarme- Dijo la chica al ver que el castaño apuntaba a la toalla que tenía en la mano.

-Bien, cool… si yo umm, perdón por interrumpir.

-Oh no no te preocupes… umm dejare la puerta abierta para que entres mientras me baño.

-Umm

-Queiro decir… no la del baño, la de la habitación… tu sabes… no podre abrirte… eso quise decir…

-Si si… si te había entendido.

-Bien

-Bien- La tensión se había generado de la nada, algo tan simple como dormir dentro de la misma habitación cambiaba por completo las reglar para ellos.

Una vez el joven fue por su mochila, cada uno tomó su turno para bañarse, teniendo obviamente que cambiarse de ropa dentro del mismo, lo cual no era un problema, ya que este era muy espacioso.

Marco salió del baño ya cambiado… pero había un ligero problema, como Marco creyó que dormiría solo o con uno de sus amigos, no le importó llevar algo para ponerse para dormir, pues la que traía de camino hacia la playa se había mojado, la que uso durante la fiesta en la playa estaba llena de arena, y la de repuesto se la había dado a Alfonzo quien termino por llenar la suya con mostaza.

Evidentemente el chico no tuvo de otra más que salir con un pantalón holgado para dormir, pero con el torso descubierto, algo que Star no pasó por alto.

-No… no tienes frio?

-Umm no… pero esto es porque no tengo más que ponerme… si esto te incomoda…

-No no… para nada… digo…- Star sentía su rostro caliente y su voz parecía temblar- No es nada que no haya visto antes.

-El chico sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga. Sin decir nada el joven se acostó en su respectiva cama.

Ambos estaban acostados, mirando el techo, a obscuras, sin saber que decir…

-Star?

-Si Marco?- Dijo la chica.

-Yo…

-Si?

-… me alegra que hayas venido… el viaje fue, mucho mas divertido contigo aquí.

Star se enternecía con las palabras del chico, pero muy en el fondo ella esperaba que el tuviera otra idea… algo más que decir, algo que compartir.- Yo me alegro también Marco… Gracias.

-Oye… tengo una… pregunta algo tonta…

-Pues… te escucho…

-Bien… bueno tu… tú crees en el destino?

-Destino?

-Si… quiero decir…. Míranos… cuantas son las posibilidades de que cuando te mudaras terminaras viviendo justo en la casa de al lado…

-Si… creo que entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Y bueno… esto… de que tú y yo, estemos aquí … quiero decir, en la misma habitación…

-Pues… si con destino te refieres a Chantal y Charlie teniendo sexo, pues si… creo en el destino- Dijo Star entre risas, haciendo que Marco también riera. –No pero… hablando enserio…

Marco ahora era todo oídos.

-Siendo sincera… debo confesar que… si me gusta pensar que, te conocí por un motivo… que no fue casualidad.

-Eso es precisamente lo que siento yo,- Dijo Marco acomodándose de lado, para ver directamente a donde Star se encontraba, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Tu… tienes algo que confesar- Dijo Star jugando con sus cabellos.

-Yo…

La rubia se había arriesgado al hacer esa pregunta pero sus ansias por saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos le ganaron.

-Si… tengo algo que confesar… algo que confesarte a ti precisamente Star- Dijo el castaño.

-de verdad?- Dijo la rubia

-Si… pero, no es el momento de decir- Dijo Marco mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Hey!- La rubia se levantó y arrojó una almohada al chico- Eso no se hace!- \

-Hahaha tranquila Star!- Dijo el chico entre risas mientras ella hacia pucheros. –La paciencia es virtud de sabios… hay que ser pacientes… todo a su momento, cierto?

La chica pensó por un momento en sus palabras. –Sí… todo a su tiempo.- Dijo ella, mientras se reacomodaba en la cama y bostezaba.

-Ya tienes sueño?- Preguntó el chico.

-Si… un poco- Dijo la rubia con ojos adormilados.

Marco observó por un momento, como la tenue luz de luna entraba por la ventana, reflejándose en los bellos ojos azules de la chica, haciendo que la mirara sin poder contenerse.

-Star…

-Si Marco?

-Puedo confesarte algo… se trata de un detalle.

-Umm… si dime- Dijo la chica intrigada.

-Tú tienes… los ojos más hermosos que haya visto…

Ella sintió su corazón nacelerarse al escuchar esto, sintió su rostro nuevamente calentarse, y su respiración agitarse, si algo la volvía loca era escuchar los cumplidos que el castaño le daba, simplemente le encantaba. Con algo de pena pero muy encantada con las palabras del chico, ella respondió.

-En serio lo crees?- Pregunto ella jugando nuevamente con su cabello. –En verdad, es muy dulce de tu parte…

-Si Star, de verdad lo creo- Dijo el chico , sin dejar de mirarla.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía hacer algo, pero no sabía exactamente que, simplemente deseaba avanzar de una manera, pero cómo sería?

Una idea pasó por su cabeza, una idea descabellada, que podría arruinar todo, pero en el momento no podía pensar mas alla de lo que su cuerpo quería hacer. La rubia se levantó de su cama, se acercó al chico, comando asiento a un lado de el.

-Star?- El no entendía que hacia ella.

-Puedo dormir contigo? Mi cama esta algo fría- Dijo la chica, sin siquiera mirar al joven

Marco no podía racionalizar lo que ella le decía, lo que estaba pidiendo, pero su corazón solo tenía una respuesta para su petición: "Sí".

-Claro Star… ven- Dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado, quitándose la sabana de encima.

La rubia por un momento olvidó que él no llevaba nada en el torso, pero ya no iba a hacerse para atrás, ya no quería. Ella se metió en la cama con él, acurrucándose, prácticamente usando su pecho como almohada como aquella vez, solo que en esta ocasión, ambos estaban seguros de lo que hacían, no estaban bajo efectos del alcohol, ambos querían estar así, porque en el fondo sabían lo que anhelaban, y ahora sabían lo que el otro quería, no deseaban otra cosa más que estar juntos… y aunque fuese por un momento, aunque fuese solo esa noche, sin saber cuándo volverán estar así… aunque fuese incorrecto, ellos estaban juntos, eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Buenas noches Marco- Dijo ella

-Buenas noches Star- Dijo el

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana, una chica se encontraba quedándose prácticamente dormida en una de las bancas de espera. No había mucha gente a esa hora, por lo que apenas y había ruido que la molestara. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, bostezando y estirándose

-Agh! Solo a mí se me ocurre tomar el autobús de la primera hora.- La chica de tez aperlada, cabellera rubia con mechones rosas, ojos azules y delineados, con una blusa color azul pastel, con un dibujo de un poni en ella, contrastando con unos pantalones negros ajustados y nos tenis con plataforma algo extravagantes, se levantaba de su asiento para tomar su maleta, viendo la hora en el reloj enorme que había en el centro de la central de autobuses. –Vaya, justo a tiempo.

- _Pasajeros con destino a Echo Creek, favor de acercarse a la puerta 5-_

-B-fly... aquí voy!

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Espero su reviews, y espero les esté gustando el fic, en cuanto a Kingdom Chronicles, no, no la he cancelado, pero no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para enfocarme en ese fic, ya que, me gusta pensar bastante bien como quiero que sea un episodio antes de escribirlo, e incluso cuando ya tengo una idea base esta puede ir cambiando, y eso toma tiempo, más del que tengo disponible para escribir, en fin, que algún día espero continuarla, pero que sepan que mi foco está sobre The New Girl in Town.**

 **Hasta la próxima! Un Abrazo!**


End file.
